Order and Chaos
by Hellfire17
Summary: There must always be balance Yin and Yang,Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Order and Chaos. When young Wanda Maximoff discovered she could control energy of Chaos on the other side of the world a young Harry Potter found out he could control the power of Order. When these 2 meet history will change. NOT OP Harry, Good Dumbledore.
1. New Powers and Friends

**I have not abandoned my other story i will update both at least once a week.**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

8 year old Harry Potter was a strange child he was obsessed with keeping things in order. You could leave him in the messiest room in the world leave for ten minutes come back and everything would be nice and orderly. His Aunt never understood his obsession with it but took full advantage of it. Often having him cleaning the house, mowing the lawn or other such things. Knowing that his OCD would not let him leave the place in half haphazard mess. Now Harry was not naive, he knew his relatives hated him and he hated them.

But the breaking point came when his Uncle Vernon's sister came over his 'Aunt' Marge not that he was actually related to her. 'thank god' he thought. But she was a cruel woman that looked just her brother. An overly large woman who had little to no neck with a mustache and had a vile dog named Ripper, as the day wore on she kept insulting his parent saying he should have been killed at birth, that his mother was a whore and his dad a no good drunk.

But it reached its limit that night when as they sat on the back patio he was bring out a picture of lemonade. Marge was stating what a waste of space he was, when Dudley stuck his leg out tripping him. As he fell to the ground he spilled the lemonade on Aunt Marge as he was getting back up Marge snarled at him, "That was my favorite dress you little ingrate!" She turned to her dog, "Ripper get him." She commanded.

As the animal responded Harry ran trying to get away from the hound but he was not fast enough as it bit into his Achilles heel he fell and the dog went for his arm biting it. All while his family laugh and encouraged the dog, till suddenly Harry's other arm snapped out a green glow surrounding his hand before slamming it into the dog sending it flying several feet.

Marge cried out, "Ripper! You stupid boy!" She yelled as she stomped towards him. Harry waved his arm again this time at Marge and the same green glow surrounded her before she went flying towards her hound, Harry got up and looked at his arm before noticing that it was already healing.

As Harry turned towards the house he started inside. Going to his cupboard under the stairs finally deciding he had enough grabbing the few meager possessions he had. he grabbed a large messenger bag before putting everything in it and took several hundred dollars from his uncle before storming out of the house.

When his uncle Vernon came out of the house yelling for him to get back here, he froze he did not want to go back he wish he was anywhere but here. Like that museum in London that he went to for a school field trip when his Aunt could not come up with an excuse for him not to go. Harry suddenly felt strange and as he looked down he saw why green smoke was curling around his body when it reached his head he could not see anymore, but he got the strange feeling falling when his vision cleared he found himself lying on the ground outside the museum he was just thinking about. To thankful to wonder how he got outside a place all the way in London when just moments earlier he was in Surrey. Picking himself he went to the nearest park before falling asleep under a tree, silently wishing for no one to find him unknown to him a small glow surround him before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

At the same time in New York a man known as Charles Xavier was using Cerebro to find new mutants when he felt a new mutant awaken, upon closer inspection he noticed that it was easily a high beta class **[1]** though there was a strange tint to it. When he tried to get a better feel of the person he could tell it was a young boy named Harry. But before he could get more he heard the boy think 'I hope no one finds me' before the boy's mutation flared up and he could no longer pinpoint his location.

As he leaned back he thought about how amazing it was that a small child could block Cerebro just by wishing to not be found. Now if he truly tried he could find the boy but the problem was that would hurt him a lot, tearing down the barrier he had set up just to satisfy his own curiosity was not something he was willing to do. Realizing he would not find out anything from sitting at Cerebro, he decided to see if he could find out what was going on with the boy's signature in Cerebro. Rolling away he went to look through his files to see if he had come across anything like this before.

* * *

A week had passed since Harry ran away and he had learned a lot about his powers which he had taken calling magic as he could not imagine what else it could be. One was that he could move object with his mind though once the objects started to weigh more than 5 kilos a green glow surrounded them. he also found he could influence people. He would not say control because most would shake it off if they did not want to do it. but he could make say a vendor ignore the fact that he took an apple or bag of chips without paying.

Another thing was teleporting he found that as long as he had an image in his head he could go anywhere he wanted he tested it by going from one side of Britain to the other. But it did tire him out if he did it more than a few times a day. The last thing he found out was that he could change things for example when he tore a large hole in his shirt using his magic he fixed it making look even better than before. He made a pair of jeans he had that were way to big shrink until they were a perfect fit.

Harry had often looked through rubbish bins for thing that while ruined for other people he could use his magic to fix and sell. It was earlier that day when he struck gold he found a Rolex ruined beyond repair. He knew it was a Rolex because his Uncle had gotten one a few years ago and showed it off to everyone and Harry had to clean it once a week for a year. That night he held the watch between his hands on focused on fixing the watch.

Normally this would not have work because like all wizarding spells, healing and repairing spells worked by using the user's knowledge. Healing spells worked by covering the area around the wound with magic to speed up the healing process or by finding what is injuring the body and removing the problem. Repairing spells on the other hand need an image to focus on you need to know what said object looked like originally and for machines how it worked. Harry did not know how it worked, but the magic of Order did; it knew exactly how to put the pieces and what to make to the watch work in peak condition. When he removed his hands he saw a brand new Rolex he smiled he wondered how much he could make with this.

Once he got to a pawn shop he walked to the nearest employee and used his powers to make it seem completely normal that he was here alone, he pulled out the watch and showed it the man at the counter. After inspecting it to make sure it was real he and Harry talked prices, with Harry using his powers to make sure he got the best price possible. After getting his money about 2,000 pounds he left the store with a smile on his face he went to the nearest clothing store and started to look for something suitable for him to wear. Something he did learn at the Dursleys was that appearances did matter Harry looked like a hooligan so people believed he was a hooligan. The Dursleys dressed like respectable people and people thought they were.

He found a nice dark green button up with a pair of black slacks and dress shoes after purchasing his new clothes taking about 300 pounds out of his savings. he started to look for a place to stay when he saw something that made his blood freeze there in the paper was a drawing of him scar and all as a missing child. He panicked he knew he could avoid people with ease. but he did not know how his powers would affect technology and did not want to take that risk. He picked up the paper to read it smiling as he saw the title about time the truth came out.

 **Young Boy Abused by Family**

 **According to the official police report some of the family's neighbors heard a lot of screaming and several objects break called the police, upon further investigation it was revealed that the boy had accidentally spilled lemonade on his Aunt who was visiting and her dog attacked him when he finally managed to kick the dog away the boy's Aunt was furious that he hurt her dog and attacked him and the young boy rolled out of the way she tripped and hurt herself the young boy quickly got up and ran inside the house grabbing several things before running his uncle chased after him but was unable to catch him.**

 **As a more thorough investigation revealed that the room they claimed was his was actually his cousins second bedroom and the young boy lived under the stair all three adults of the Dursleys family are currently being held by the police until their trials, While the boy has been sent to a foster home. the police have been unable to find the young boy there are no pictures of him but the police have released a sketch of the boy if you see him please contact the police.**

Harry smiled good they got what they deserved but he realized he could not stay in London. So he decided to use his powers to see how far he could go, he went to the part of the newsstand that had post cards and pick one at random when he looked he saw it was New York. Concentrating on the image of empire state building he vanished in a green puff of smoke.

* * *

At a small house in Mississippi a blind woman suddenly froze. "Irene," The woman across from her asked, "are you alright?" but Irene did not respond instead she started to speak in a haunted voice, " _2 shall meet one of Order and one of Chaos,_

 _And together they shall face 3 trials,_

 _A rain of fire,_

 _An attack of metal men,_

 _And a vortex of water,_

 _Should they pass their trials they will be the greatest of allies and help lead Mutant kind to salvation. But should they fall they will be the worst of enemies and all shall fall before the darkness. Emerald Order shall be found in a storm of ice lead by mischief and Scarlet Chaos is already known and shall be found in the rain of fire._ "

As she finished the prophecy she collapsed to the ground before she was caught. "I'm fine just in shock I haven't said a prophecy in years." she said waving off the woman.

"Of course, will you be alright?" the woman asked worry clear in her voice.

I'll be fine Raven; I just need to catch my breath."

"If you're alright I must be going." She said as the evening's events caught up with her.

"Yes Raven I'll be fine go." Answered Irene, as Raven turned to leave she stopped at the door when Irene called out to her. "Tell Magneto not search for Order or Chaos till the storm of ice has happened." As Raven left, Irene got up and walked to the bookcase pulling out a few books she opened a false panel and removed the book within. It was her book of prophecy as she recorded the prophecy she thought about what this meant. She had thought she wrote all the prophecies that pertained to mutant survival years ago. From Masters of Mind and Magnetism to the Night Crawler. She wondered why the prophecy only came to her now rather than when she had received all the others. But like all the others it had the same part mentioning the darkness. '... _and all shall fall before the darkness.'_ Every one of the prophecies of Mutants salvation had that in it and she did not know what the darkness was but it scared her.

* * *

In a dark room on the other side of the country a phone rang before being picked up. "Magneto, what is it Mystique?" he asked clearly annoyed at being bothered at such an hour.

"Destiny has made a new prophecy." She told him and immediately all traces of sleep were gone as he sat up.

"Tell me everything." He ordered and she did. As he listened he thought about what this could mean. When Mystique told him of Destiny's warning about not looking for the 2 he was annoyed but understood the dangers of ignoring the advice of a seer. So he reluctantly agreed to not look for them until the _storm of ice_ had passed. 'But,' He thought 'once it has passed I will find them too much is a stake to leave to chance.'

* * *

The next night at Saint Markus's Sanitarium a young girl was sitting alone in her room. As usual the large steel door was locked with several dozen lock on it after the last time when she managed to use her powers to open the door and escape before they managed to drag her back to her room. After that they put a special current in the walls disrupting her powers weakening them greatly. As she reached out with her powers to try and open the door she felt something change with her powers. It was hard to describe but it was something she had not felt before. As she reached out to grab it she was surprised when instead of something blowing up as it normally would, a young boy a bit younger than her appeared she was surprised let out a startled yelp jumping back, "Who are? How did you get in here" She screamed at the same time the boy shouted,

"What, where am I how did I get here? Did you bring me here?" He asked as she took a closer look at him she noticed he had a green glow around him and was translucent.

Her eyes widened in fear, "You're a ghost?" she cried in fear.

"What why would you think I'm a ghost?" he asked wondering why she would think he was a ghost. When he noticed she was pointing at his chest. As he looked down he noticed he could see the floor through his chest and the same green glow appeared around him that showed up when he used his powers. As she walked up to him she tentatively stuck her hand through his chest when it passed through, she waved her hand through several more times. "Hey stop that."

She pulled back blushing a bit realizing what she was doing. "Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled "I'm Harry and you are?"

"Wanda." She answered, before asking "How did you get in here?"

"I don't know," he replied "one second I'm practicing my powers in a room the next I'm here."

* * *

Harry Potter was having a weird day it started fairly normal once getting up he looked around the city for someplace to stay that would not care that he was a kid. When he finally found a place it was late at night as he got ready to go to sleep he went through his normal routine of practicing his magic when he felt a pull on it when he followed the pulled he ended up looking like a ghost in a girls room. "So," he started, "where am I?" looking around noticing the lack of windows.

"You're in St Markus's sanitarium otherwise known as my prison." she said.

"Why are you in here?" He asked finding it hard to believe a girl his age could be crazy.

"I don't want to talk about."

"Come on tell me?" He persisted but she refused. After a few more tries she finally had enough.

"I said I don't want to talk about!" She yelled as she did the metal frame of her bed started to warp.

Harry's eyes light up, "You're like me." He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked at the sudden change in subject. A little surprised he did not freak out like everyone else she has met.

"I can do that too." He held his hand out to move the glass on the table but all it did was shake a bit. "That's weird," he said "I should be able to move that cup easily." He spoke clearly confused.

"It's probably because of this room." She told him. "It was made to dampen my powers?"

"That sucks, why would they do that?"

"To stop me from escaping." She stated plainly as if it should be obvious.

"I should probably get back to my room." He mused aloud after a couple seconds.

"Wait!" Wanda called before he could vanish. "Could" she started meekly, "could you stay a bit longer?"

"Sure." He told her with a smile that she shyly returned. So Harry stayed another hour just talking with her telling each other stories. When he let out a small yawn, he decided it was time to go.

But before he could leave he heard Wanda call out to him. "You will visit right?" she asked not wanting to be left alone again.

"Of course," he responded with a smile. "why wouldn't I?" and with that he left.

When Harry woke up in his room he noticed nothing had changed. Getting up he stretched before climbing into bed.

* * *

 **Harry and Wanda will both be a bit overpowered for their own age group but among the adults they will be average.**

 **remember wanda and harry made friends with each other so fast because they're both lonely and have never had anyone be truly nice to them. also Wanda is not as rage filled as canon because she A. he not been there nearly as long she is just now getting into the anger phase of her confinement before she was in the meek stage having her will basically broken by being imprisoned. B. THEY ARE CHILDREN. children make friends incredibly fast my best friend back when i was that age i met at on my bike and he lived across the street from me. we met one day and BAM best friends in like an hour. that's just how kids work.**

 **1\. mutants powers grow as they do most start of as delta and work their way up as they get older. the calcification goes as Gamma, Delta, Beta, Alpha, Omega.**

 **also I have decided that this will be more than just x-men evolution I will use other plot points from other x-men series and this will have other marvel series like avengers, spider man, and the likes.**

 **please read and review**


	2. Storm of Ice And Rain Of Fire

It had been 2 years since Harry first met Wanda. While she was suspicious of him at first, eventually she had warmed up to him enough to tell him that it was her father who locked her up because he and she quotes, 'Did not have time to deal with an uncontrollable mutant.' Harry in turn told her about his time at the Dursleys and how they hated 'disgusting freaks like him'. Though Harry tried he was still unable to get her out of her room it seemed that it really was effective at blocking their powers. Normally when they talked it was Harry who Wanda visited because they could not risk her randomly appearing in the middle of the street. Though she often visited him to at least see something besides white walls. He had also been helping her control her powers teaching what he learned on his own and what he could find that worked from books about magic. Even if most of the books were shams they did contain some useful exercises for example he found out that Ancient Greek helped with his powers while Wanda found Ancient Gaelic more useful. Wanda had recently been visited by a man called Professor Xavier who was a mutant like her and was trying to help her control her anger towards her father. When he first came to talk to her he immediately knew Harry had been visiting though he did not know who Harry was.

* * *

" _Wanda you have a visitor." her guard informed her, Wanda blinked in shock no one ever visited her except for Harry and they did not know about him so who would be visiting her. As she waited for the door to open a bald man in a nice suit walked in- no not walk in but roll he was in a wheelchair. she was startled out of her thoughts when he spoke._

 _"Hello Wanda," he greeted her, "my name is Charles Xavier and I wish to help you control your gift." he told her bluntly seeing no reason to dance around the issue._

 _She laughed "My dad couldn't help me control my powers what make you think you can?" She asked not believing he could help her for a second._

' _Because Wanda' he began though his lips weren't moving 'I would like to believe I have more patients than your father.' her eyes widened when she realized that he was a mutant like her._

" _As you can see," he continued aloud, "I am a telepath. However you gifts are much more destructive than my own and I believe that-." He stops looking around. "Who has been visiting you Wanda?" He asked the calm kind look on his face disappeared replaced with a serious expression, she thought of not telling him and playing dumb, but she realized he could just take the straight from her mind if he wanted._

 _"It's a friend of mine," She answered "he has been helping me with my powers." she said refusing to say anymore the Professor seeing that pushing the issue would not help him gain her trust dropped it but wondered who could be helping her and why._

The following months he would occasionally ask her about her mysterious friend. But she never told him anything and he never pushed her. Recently the Harry and Wanda had started working on a spell that would allow them to get Wanda out, but the biggest breakthrough in their research came after the invasion of Frost Giants led by Thor's Brother Loki.

 _Harry was running through the streets with several other people trying to out of city with a news crew nearby broadcasting. 'Great,' he thought 'now the whole world can see us become paste on the sid_ _ewalk.' normally Harry would have just teleported out of the city but whatever caused this was stopping him from teleporting out. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a Frost Giant dropped down from nowhere in front of them. As people cried out in fear and the news camera turn towards them the giant laughed "Well seems it's my lucky day a full course meal." It said before swinging its club down on them. As it came down Harry held his hands up and focused on stopping the club, when a green shield of energy formed around the group stopping the club in its tracks. As people looked around trying to find the source of the shield one of the people pointed to Harry and they notice the same glow as the shield coming from his hands. Harry cursed as the camera focused on him he really hoped that they could not get a good look at his face otherwise his life had just gotten a lot harder._

 _As the giant brought its club up to smash the barrier again, Harry dropped the shield and threw his hands out sending the giant flying. It hit a building before being buried under the rubble. He let out a sigh of relief, when he heard another cry of fear turning around he paled half a block away there were 10 more of the giants just as big as the first one. As they got closer Harry took a deep breath building up his magic and threw it at the first 2 to knocking them out before they knew what was happening. But now the other 8 were wary of him when he noticed this he cursed. He managed to take out 2 more before he was too tired to continue and one of the giants smacked him away._

 _As one of the giants advanced on him club raised to kill, A cry of "have at the." was heard. Right before a bolt of lightning struck the 3 giants closest to him and a Hammer to flew through the air taking out another as the Hammer flew back to its source Harry saw who it was it was Thor god of thunder and member of the avengers Harry was staring in awe when Thor spoke "Are you alright young one?"_

 _Harry shifted grunting in pain while holding his ribs before nodding._

" _Rest now young sorcerer, you have done well now allow me finish up here." Thor quickly dealt with the 2 Frost Giants remaining. As Thor turned away from the Frost Giants, a car flew in sending him flying. Before he could recover a green blur came in and started hitting him. Once Harry was able to get a better look he saw that it was Loki Thor's brother and leader of the invasion as Loki threw blast after blast of magic not allowing Thor a chance to recover, Harry panicked he had to help. As he focused all his power into a single attack drawing on more power than he ever had before and just as it reached its peak he unleashed all his power in go and though it barley fazed Loki it was enough to distract him allowing Thor to free himself._

 _With a cry Thor launched himself at his brother and without the element of surprise he was quickly defeated. "Thank you for your help young one." Thor told him as he landed in front of Harry._

" _Your welc-"Harry began before collapsing being caught just before he hit the ground. Thor picked him up and flew towards the avengers' mansion._

 _The next day on the news, "It seems the day has been saved once more by the avengers' but the question on everyone's mind is who was the young man who helped saved the day. Which some people have been beginning to call the Emerald Sorcerer. More at -" the TV was abruptly cut off as a tall black man draped in black with an eye patch over his left eye stood there. "Any word on who the kid is Stark?" he asked._

" _No, whenever we try to do a facial recognition scan the kid's powers flare up shorting out whatever machine is trying to ID him. Kid's costing me a fortune." Tony complained but anyone there could see he was excited by the challenge._

 _The man sighed, "Thor what about you got anything?" He asked looking pointedly at him that boy looked far too much like Loki in his opinion to be coincidence._

 _Thor understanding what he was implying shook his head. "No, the boy does not have a drop of Loki's blood within him. He is completely mortal, even the Allfather confirmed it." He informed them._

" _Here's an idea," Janet Van Dyne interjected "how about we ask him?"_

" _You think that would work?" the man asked skeptical._

" _You know Fury, not everyone is out to kill us, some of them do want to help." She retorted._

" _Fine we do it your way first but the boy shows any signs of hostility we lock him up." Fury agreed it may be harsh but better safe than sorry. As he walked out the avengers discussed who would go and talk to him they eventually decided on Thor and Janet. They picked Thor because the boy had met him and Janet because it was her idea. It was 3 hours later when Jarvis Tony's AI informed them he was waking._

* * *

 _Harry woke up with an aching head, he let out a groan 'I feel like crap.' He thought. Harry looked around at the room he was in it wasn't his room much was clear. His head whipped around towards the door as he heard it open. When he saw who entered he was both shocked and nervous it was Wasp and Thor 2 of the avengers. Wasp smiled she was an attractive woman with short brown hair and kind brown eyes. "You should not be moving so soon, you cracked a few ribs you know." She said scolding him lightly. He blushed unused to someone telling him to be careful before realizing what she said he lifted the shirt he was wearing looking down at his ribs poking them they seemed normal Wasp looked close and blink those ribs should still be cracked yet there was not a mark on him. She shook her head, 'Must be a benefit of his powers.' She thought. "Anyway, I'm wasp and this is Thor what's your name?" she asked. Harry hesitated for a second before responding with a quiet, "Harry."_

" _Well Harry what's your last name so we can call your parents?" she asked with a kind smile._

" _They've been dead for years." he said with a little sadness, he did miss them but it had been years and he barely knew them._

 _Wasp winced, 'Wow,' she thought 'nice move Janet.' She decided to ask a question that would hopefully not be as bad. "Well who takes care of you? Do you have an Aunt or Uncle we can call?" Wasp asked Harry's eyes widened in fear at the mention of an Aunt or Uncle which did not escape Wasps' notice. "Hey," She told him softly putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright we won't make you go back if you don't want to, ok." He nodded "Harry Potter" He informed them._

" _thank you, now Thor wanted to talk to you." Thor nodded stepping up Harry had not realized till then how tall he was standing at about 6'6" with long blond hair and blue eyes and a suit of armor he made an imposing sight. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Thor spoke, "Who taught you magic young sorcerer?" he asked honestly curious as the boy was quite powerful._

" _No one taught me sir, I am self-taught." Harry informed them. Thor raised an eyebrow while it was not unheard of for a magic user to teach themselves, they usually had someone to teach them the basics. The boy must have been incredibly intelligent to teach himself. "Well," He spoke after a moment's thought "you are very strong young one. With time and training you would quite the formidable foe." Harry puffed up a bit with pride it nice to be complimented but then doubt started to show through. "You really think so, but you are so powerful and I could not even affect your brother."_

" _Don't compare yourself to my brother he has had millennia of practice." Thor told him. "Besides did you not help me beat him? If it was not for you I might not have won. For that I am in your debt if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Thor said before getting up to leave when Harry called out he seemed embarrassed "Do you think you could get me a book on basic magic?" He asked blushing. Thor let out a chuckle and nodded. "Of course."_

 _Once they were back in the lounge the other avengers who had been watching the whole thing on a monitor began to talk "so what do you think is up with him?" Hawkeye also known as Clint Barton, an average sized man with brown hair and eyes asked messing around with his bow._

 _It was Antman otherwise known as Hank Pym who spoke first a tall man with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. "He is a kid." He stated, "If you remember he trying to get out of the city with everyone else I'm sure that if he had escaped he would not have come back to help he acted on instinct and fear. Plus he had the usual hero worship that most kids have for the avengers."_

" _What about the way he reacted when Janet mentions taking him back to his relatives he almost freaked out remember." Hawkeye pointed out. This time it was captain America a blond haired man with hard brown eyes, who spoke. "Not everyone is accepting of people with powers, his powers could have come in at a young age and his family might not have accepted them so he ran."_

 _Next Tony spoke up, "You're not really going to give him those books he asked for are you Thor?" He asked._

" _Why not," He answered. "They are just common books of magic not my brother personal spellbook." A bit annoyed that he would think him stupid enough to give a child something they could not handle._

" _Alright," Tony said backing off "besides Fury wants us to keep an eye on him make sure he does not become a threat."_

 _Antman snorted "Fury sees everything as a threat, even his own shadow."_

" _Well Harry will be leaving soon you know. His ribs are already healed and if we try and keep here he won't take that to well." Janet spoke up._

 _Natasha a beautiful redhead with curves in all the right places and from the way she dressed it was clear she knew it, finally spoke, "how about we let him go but one of us takes him under our wing that way we can watch him and gain his trust." The others grimaced at the thought of using the kid like that but could come up with no better idea. So they agreed while trying to decide who should become his mentor Thor spoke up "I will do it." they turned to Thor not expecting him to volunteer. "Why?" Hawkeye asked._

" _Because if we are going to do something so dishonorable then we can't just leave the boy with someone who won't be able to teach him a thing. I am the only one of us who has any knowledge of magic; the rest of you would not know how to teach him." they shrugged at that it was true none of them knew the first thing about magic. Thor got up and made his way outside once there he called out "Heimdall open the Bifrost" and in a flash a portal appeared in front of him stepping through he flew to Asgard. Once landing there he greeted Heimdall a tall black man with glowing orange eyes. "What brings you here my prince?" he asked as Thor rarely visited Asgard these days and that was normally to drop off Loki after his latest mischief but he had brought his brother back yesterday so it couldn't be that._

" _Books," he answered "books of magic to be precise." Heimdall peered at him trying to see if this was another of Loki's tricks finding nothing out of place he nodded. "Then you shall be going to the library do you know where it is milord?" he asked with a grin._

" _Yes I know where the library is Heimdall." He said understanding his hatred of reading was well known._

" _How could you milord you have never been there before." Heimdall responded._

 _Thor chuckling good naturedly went on his way greeting a few people on his way to library once there the librarian blinked in shock seeing Thor in the library of all places. Quickly composing herself she walked up the prince. "Do you need any help milord?"_

" _Yes, do you have books on beginners magic." He asked looking around never have realized how big the library was._

" _Of course my prince over here." She said leading him to smaller section of the library she pointed to a small shelf. "These are all our books on beginning magic."_

 _He looked "thank you for your help." He said before looking at the book it was 10 minutes later he picked 4 books 'Beginning Magic' which was about learning how to access you magic and basic exercises in controlling your magic, 'Basic Battlefield Magic' which taught spells that were useful in battle like quick healing spells and energy attacks, 'Common Household Spells' which were useful for common household chores and keeping oneself clean, and 'Magical Abilities' which told about common and uncommon powers that used magic. Removing them from the shelf he was surprised to see exact copies take their place. Taking the books to the front desk he asked if he could get them translated into English. "Sorry milord but only the one on magical abilities can be translated the rest you risk accidentally removing the spells in them." She said putting a spell on 'magical abilities' to translate it while taking the books putting them in a sack for him to carry._

 _He nodded "it's alright thank you for your help." He said before leaving. The next day he headed back to earth._

 _Once back he went to the mansion to find everyone was in the kitchen eating while Tony and Hank tried in vain to get Harry to let them study his powers. "Come on it's for science?" Hank almost begged._

 _Harry shrugged "I use magic how does that help me." Hawkeye was laughing his ass off the entire time it was hilarious watching 2 of the smartest people alive meet the stubbornness of a child._

" _I will pay you." Tony offered the boy. The kid actually seemed to consider it for a moment. "How much?" the young sorcerer asked._

 _Tony smirked, 'everyone has a price' the inventor thought right before he slapped over the head by an annoyed Wasp. "Don't you dare try and corrupt him Tony." She said with a glare._

 _Thor stood at the door amused by their actions when Harry looked up "Thor you're back." He shouted in excitement._

 _Thor chuckled before swinging the sack on his shoulder around and opening it up pulling out the books within "I believe you asked for these" the Thunderer said holding them out Harry zipped out of seat a took them from Thor._

 _"Thank you!" He exclaimed opening them up before realizing 3 of them were in another language. "Um Thor I can't read these." He told the god._

" _Yes sadly the books can't be translated without translating the spells as well." Thor informed him. "But" he added seeing the child's face fall. "I can teach you."_

" _You would, but aren't you busy being a hero?" he asked confused why he would waste his time teaching him._

" _It is not uncommon for warriors to take apprentices to train." Thor informed him._

" _You would really train me?" He asked afraid it was all a joke._

 _Thor nodded "yes."_

" _Ok then." Harry cheered sitting down and opening the book he could read about to start. When a hand grabbed the book from him placing it on the table when he looked he saw it was Wasp standing there. "Oh no young man you are eating first" she told him with stern look._

" _Alright." he said walking to the table picking up the book on his way past._

" _And no reading at the table." She said taking the book from him he let out a sigh and went to the table. "That means you too Hank." she said without turning around Hank sighed putting the book back. Clint laughed and let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'whipped'. Wasp turned her glare on him and he shut up immediately. She nodded going back to her seat and eating._

 _After eating as fast as he could he immediately went up Thor with the books to begin learning. "Eager to learn are you?" he asked with a smile, Harry nodded sitting in front Thor. As he taught he noticed how similar Harry was to his brother years ago before they became enemies the way he immersed himself in whatever he was working on as time passed he saw the boy was just as smart as Loki as well picking up a basic grasp of the language in a few hours. When it was later Harry's eyes fluttered and he let out a yawn. "Thanks for teaching me Thor but I should get home."_

 _Wasp looked up from where she was sitting. "Where do you live?" she asked wanting to make sure it was safe. "We can take you there."_

" _It's ok I can get there on my own" he told her._

" _It's late you should not be out on your own powers or not." She said._

" _But I can teleport there" he informed them._

" _Wait," Tony spoke up "if you can teleport then why did you not use that to get out of the city?" not understanding why he would risk himself needlessly like that._

" _It wouldn't work something was blocking it." he answered embarrassed._

" _That was most likely my brother trying to make sure Asgard could not send reinforcements." Thor told him._

" _Well anyway," Wasp spoke up "we should know where you live to make sure we can reach you in an emergency." After telling them where he lived he left for home. Once there he entered a trance going to Wanda's room._

* * *

 _When he got there Wanda was fuming. "2 days without visiting me, I thought something happened to you." She yelled at him. Normally she would not mind but with the attack on New York she thought he had been hurt._

" _I know" he apologized. "But you won't believe what happened to me." He said before telling her about everything from the books to becoming Thor apprentice._

 _She smiled, "This is great now we can actually learn real magic instead of figuring it out ourselves." Harry spent the rest of the night teaching her what he learned from Thor._

* * *

It was 2 weeks later when they finally managed to make real progress with getting Wanda out; managing to teleport a small dice into her room it was small but a major improvement. On the avengers side of things he finally met the Hulk who was teleported to Nevada right before the battle began. Harry also made his second debut as a hero while fighting against a super villain named vortex a criminal that could control the wind while Thor fought him Harry used a spell to blast him away knocking him out once the battle was done and vortex was locked up in police van. Harry fixed the damage caused by Vortex by using a mass repairing spell.

Harry also got a costume to go with his new hero life, he was perfectly fine with his normal clothes but to a fashion designer like Wasp that was sacrilege. She outfitted him with boots and a black jacket with green sleeves and leather bracers, 3 gold strips on the outside of the coat going around his body with a golden leather strap a bit above his chest and leather body armor to protect him with his hair combed back **[1]** when asked why he looked so much like Loki Wasp just shrugged and said "Loki is a jerk, but he has style." Watching her language as Harry was around. Many people in the city thought that with his appearance, powers and having Thor as a mentor that he was Loki's son and that the avengers were trying to keep him on the side of good. Kids loved him though he was a superhero their age and got hang out with the avengers. The adults were much more mix in their response to him. Some hated him because of his supposed parentage, while some had accepted him, others had adopted a wait and see attitude. That regardless did not stop Jameson from tearing into him say that he was no different than his 'father' and was just biding his time waiting for a chance to take over.

At first Harry was confused and hurt why people would hate him for something Loki did someone whom he had no relation with. But Wasp calmly explained to him that people were scared and that he should work to prove them wrong. Thor was a surprisingly good mentor taking time teach Harry what he needed to know about being a hero along with taking time to teach him Old Norse and what little magic he knew.

1 month later Harry and Wanda were going to perform one last test before getting her out of the asylum that night Harry began the spell from his room Harry spoke in Old Norse **"vesener av magi låne oss støtte som sender dette objektet til min venn"** and the object in front of him vanished in a green flash of light.

Once Harry finished Wanda waited for the spell to work as a green cloud of smoke appeared in her room she leaned closer trying to see through the cloud. When the smoke cleared she saw what it was and blinked it was a stuffed wolf with a noted attached to it when she pick up the wolf she took the note of it and read "dear Wanda happy birthday hope you enjoy Mr. Fuzzles company." She read the note again was it really her birthday, she remembered that the frost giant invasion happened on July 5th and it had been a month and a half since then that means it was august 12th wow it was her birthday she stopped caring about her birthday's years ago. She smiled looking down at the wolf. That night as she went to sleep she held the wolf close to her. one week later they were ready to try and get her out.

" **Vesener av magi låne oss hjelpe bringe meg til min venn"** Harry chanted before vanishing in a plum of green smoke.

As Harry began the spell Wanda prepared herself to help with the escape spell. When Harry appeared in her room in column of green smoke she reached out to touch him and her hand instead of passing through as it normally did it instead made contact with his skin. Wanda jumped up, "It worked." She shouted overjoyed giving Harry a hug as Harry hugged her back.

"Come on let's get out of here." Harry said grabbing her hands.

"Right." She nodded grabbing what few things she valued and gripping his hands they began the spell to get out.

" **Vesener av magi låne oss hjelpe sende oss til et trygt sted"** They chanted before vanishing in a pillar of purple smoke. It would not be till professor Xavier visited the next day would they noticed she had vanished.

However instead of ending up in at Harry's apartment they were in the middle of the family room in the avengers' mansion.

As the avengers saw a cloud of purple smoke appear in the middle of the room they prepared themselves for battle. When they saw instead of being a criminal mastermind or super villain it was Harry and a girl his age with long brown hair wearing black pants and a white shirt.

Harry blushed, "whoops." He said upon seeing the avengers.

"Harry why are you here with a girl?" Wasp asked with a stern expression on her face and a glare. When Harry looked around he saw the rest of the avengers had similar looks on their faces. Except Tony he was giving him thumbs up. "I was aiming for the apartment actually. Don't know why I ended up here." He informed them honestly confused until Wanda spoke up.

"Of course," She said "we said safe place not your home. So it took us to where you felt safest, with the avengers." She told them clearly annoyed that they did not think about that when they were making the spell.

The avengers' attention turned to her, "And you are?" Hawkeye asks wondering who she was.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff." She told them.

"Great and why would you two be trying to go to Harry's apartment aren't you two a bit young to be doing things like that?" Tony asked with a grin. The two of them tilted their heads confused not understanding what he was talking about. When they both blushed bright red realizing what he was implying, "shut up you old pervert," Harry yelled cheeks stained red with embarrassment "we were trying out a spell."

"Is that what they're calling it these days, trying a spell?" he asked with a smirk.

Wanda was so embarrassed her control over her powers slipped and a glass on the shattered. The avengers looked to the glass in shock when Wanda spoke "I'm sorry." she apologized waving her and fixing the glass immediately.

The group of heroes blinked "give us a minute Harry?" Wasp requested before they all left the room entering the meeting room.

Once there Tony called out to Jarvis "Jarvis bring up all info on Wanda Maximoff." He requested.

When Jarvis was done he spoke _"she seems to be a normal girl until her sixth birthday, after that she was committed to St. Marcus's Sanitarium sir."_

"Why was she committed?" Steve Rogers aka Captain America asked finding it hard to believe a girl could be crazy at that age.

"It says she was unstable and had a habit of breaking things. So her father had her committed." Jarvis informed them.

They were all quite for a moment till Tony spoke up remembering the abilities she displayed in the other room. "It's most likely when her powers showed up her family took it badly and had her committed to get rid of her."

"Then how did Harry meet her he lived in Britain before and never could have met her?" Wasp asked.

When Thor spoke "Not necessarily it's possible that Harry met her during a spirit walk, many sorcerers' go on these by accident when they first discover their powers. It is possible that when he discovered his powers he met her while she was doing the same." The immortal told them.

"So what do we do about her?" Hawkeye asked.

Natasha spoke up, "Who says we have to do anything she is clearly close to Harry and will probably stay with him so we don't have to worry about losing track of her. We should just wait and see." Said the assassin.

In the other room Harry and Wanda wait nervously for avengers to return. the mutant was scared they were going to send her back while Harry was promising he would not let them. When the heroes reentered the room they smiled at her "Don't worry kid we aren't going to send you back to St. Marcus." Tony told her While Wanda tensed at the mention of her prison of 6 years. "Now, why don't you two go back to Harry's apartment and 'try some spells'" he told them while laughing as they blushed Harry glared at him before waving his hand and they disappeared in cloud of smoke. As the avengers relax and went back to what they were doing Hawkeye took a look at Tony and started laughing. The sound of the archer's laughter made them all look up before seeing Tony and they all struggled to contain their laughter.

while Tony was confused looking at himself and seeing nothing out of place he asked "what's so funny?" Wasp just pointed at a mirror. As Tony looked in the mirror he saw their reason for laughing his hair was a bright fluorescent pink so bright it actually hurt to look at. "HARRY!" Tony roared immediately knowing who did it.

Meanwhile at Harry's apartment Wanda was laughing before asking "How long do think it will take him to find out?" she asked giggling.

"I'd say about 2 minutes." He answered with a grin before showing her around her new home.

"So this is your room." He said showing her the room next his own. As she put her stuff away he noticed how little she had. "We can go shopping tomorrow to get you new stuff." He informed her.

* * *

Harry looked at Wanda in shock how someone spends all day shopping yet only get 8 outfits he did not know. Harry knew he himself had expensive tastes not liking looking anything less than his best and spent plenty of time picking out his clothing. But the most time he had ever spent while shopping was an hour and a half and he got 7 outfits from 4 different stores. He was not surprised by the amount she spent though she at first tried going into a common clothing store planning on buy a few sets of cheap clothing but Harry was having none of that. He dragged the witch to one of the stores he normally went to that catered to both men and women and told her to pick out whatever she wanted when she seemed nervous about costing him too much he sighed and told her that unless she spent more than 5,000 dollars she did not have to worry.

When Wanda asked how he could afford that he told her about how he had a deal with several stores, he would fix things for half the price it would normally cost them and they would always come to him first. Once she found out that money wasn't an issue she went kind of crazy trying on everything she could get her hands and by the time they were done it was 8pm they got there at 11am how does one spend that much time shopping? When he asked the male avengers that a few days later they laughed and said to quote Tony, "That Harry will always be a mystery." the worst thing was that both he and Wanda were being forced to go to school. Luckily they did not have to go with kids their own age and were able to skip 2 years. Harry was able to skip because numbers, science and math just clicked with him, Wanda because while locked up she had nothing better to do then read so she learned a lot.

It was a week later when Nick Fury showed up at avengers' mansion with a harder than usual look on his face.

"What's up Nick." Asked Tony with his usual smirk on his face, Fury didn't say anything just handed him a file Tony took it with a raised eyebrow "Ok well aren't you cheery." He said before opening the file as he read the file his face turned grim he got up and walked up to an intercom and slide the usual keypad to the side punching several keys he finally spoke "Avenger Assemble" Tony – no not Tony this was Ironman called. Within hour the whole team had assembled from Black Widow to the Hulk.

"Everyone we have 4 giant meteors heading toward earth at their current speed they will reach us in 2 day when the hit they wipe out at least North America, Europe, Asia, Africa and parts of South America." as he spoke a screen turned on behind him showing images of the meteors and of where they were projected to hit "Now everyone will be on deck Hulk for this you will be taking on the biggest one that will touch down in the Gobi Desert. Thor you will be covering the one that will hit the Sahara Desert. I will take the one headed towards Germany. Antman you will help them coordinate the nuclear attacks on the other meteor. While Wasp you Hawkeye, Black Widow and cap' help evacuate the nearby cities. Harry, Wanda," He said addressing the two young heroes looking serious. "I'm sorry but like I said we will need all hands on deck you 2 will be setting up barriers to deal with the smaller ones that get through. Shield will tell you where those are."

The next 2 days were spent setting up barrier after barrier they ended up put over 30 barriers up each all over the world which Harry noted with annoyance were not all places likely to be hit, but some the homes of the rich and powerful too scared to even leave their houses. Once finished they went back to New York to wait out the rest. As the meteors came down everyone was watching to see what would happen.

* * *

Thor was meditating he had spent the last 4 hours building up his powers and as the meteor came down to earth the god of thunder roared out a battle cry of "FOR MIDGARD!" unleashing all of his power in one swing as he hit the meteor it stop for just a moment before exploding in a shower of lightning. "Man of Iron," he spoke into an ear piece. "The threat has been vanquished."

* * *

Hulk was waiting for the meteor to show up immersing himself in his never ending pool of anger. When Hulk saw the meteor he smirked and with a roar of "HULK SMASH!" He launched himself at the meteor with a savage grin. When he hit it the meteor it shattered into dozens of smaller chunks that were quickly blasted out of the sky by the military.

* * *

Above Germany Ironman was in a special suit of armor it only had the bare minimum of protection, but in exchange it had a massive boost in its weapons systems. "Jarvis," the billionaire spoke as the meteor came into sight. "Divert all power to the Unibeam" as the centerpiece of his armor glowed he prepared to unleash its power. "Now Jarvis!" The hero ordered as he did so a massive blast of energy was shot out of his center of his armor obliterating the meteor completely. "Ironman here, my meteor's gone."

* * *

As the last meteor entered orbit Antman waited for it to line up "fire on my mark." waiting a few moments for the targeting system to get a lock. "Now" and with that several nuclear missiles were fired at the meteor he smiled when they hit before seeing a much smaller but still extremely large pieces continue on. "Antman here, we have a problem."

Ironman was the first to respond "what's the problem Hank."

"A piece of the meteor broke off and is headed to New York it's too small and fast of our missiles to hit. But Tony if it hits all of New York will disappear, not just the city but the entire state as well."

Everyone was silent that was at that was over 0.16 percent of the world's population gone like that and no one was close enough to stop it as everyone was too far away, even Thor at full power going max speed would still be 10 minutes too late.

"Damn it, get as many people out of the city as you can see if you can get them far enough away."

"Tony some people won't want to leave the shelters."

"Well it won't matter how good those shelters are they won't survive a direct hit by a meteor."

Harry and Wanda were nearby having overheard the warning looked at each other and nodded they knew they could stop it as they teleported to the top of Stark tower they looked up "Are you ready?" Harry asked nervously.

She gave a little smile, "Not even a little."

"Me neither." The sorcerer responded. As they prepared the spell Wanda suddenly grabbed Harry's hand "Thank you," she said "for being my friend." He smiled "Right back at you." As they lifted their hand into the air they cast the spell it was a very simple spell actually you visualize what you want to cover and so long as you have power it will hold against almost anything. As they cast the spell for the first time ever they casted a spell truly together. Now there are two main kinds of combined spell casting one were 2 or more people cast a spell at the same time building off one another like a wall, or when 2 or people merge their magic temporarily causing their magic to multiply depending on how compatible their magic is building the wall faster and flowing better. Now on the outside they would appear the walls would appear to be equals. But when tested one would find that the second wall is much denser being able to take at least twice as much damage as its counterpart. Some would assume that because Harry and Wanda's magic where opposites then they would merge horribly being incredibly weak. But they would be wrong for chaos and order were not opposites constantly fight for dominance. But 2 symbiotic forces working together constantly to achieve a goal. So when they worked together a massive shield shot up cover the entire city as the shield color first appeared red then green flickering back and forth till finally turning purple. As the meteor hit it did not break, it did not shatter, it was not obliterated, it just disintegrated into nothingness.

As people looked up in shock and cheered they looked for the source of the shield they found a beam of energy coming from stark tower following it there an executive employee let several news crews in with him to see what caused the shield when they got to the top of the tower they were shock to see the Emerald Sorcerer and a young girl around the same age dressed in red casting the spell that was making the shield as they collapsed into unconsciousness they News Crews tried to get a closer look when the other avengers showed up and took them back to the manor.

* * *

An older man was sitting in an office watching the news to see the report on the meteors and where that shield came from.

'" _This is channel 8 news Carrie Weathers reporting in from Stark Tower were just moments ago two young heroes stopped a meteor from destroying all of New York on their own one of the heroes it already known to us" she as a picture appeared beside her of a young man dressed in a black, green and gold. "As the Emerald Sorcerer, however this new hero is not, dressed in all red and pink she help stop the meteor" as a picture appeared in place of the Emerald Sorcerer the man's eyes widened_ "Wanda" he whispered recognizing his daughter even after all these years. _"in a fitting fashion to her partner she is being called the Scarlet Witch."_ The man let out a sigh of all the people in the world that could have been Chaos it had to be his daughter the one person who hated him the most. He had heard she had escaped for when he put her and was on guard for days expecting her to attack him at any time. When nothing happened he assumed she could not find him. But it seems she was with another, living the life of a hero, things had just gotten much more difficult. 'Yes,' Magneto thought, 'it seems as though saving mutant kind has gotten much more complicated. but at least they have past their first trial i doubt the other will be as easy'

* * *

 **Done it took half a week but it is done 7 thousand words.**

 **translations 'being of magic lend us aid send this object to my friend.**

 **beings of magic lend us aid send me to my friend.**

 **beings of magic lend us aid send us someplace safe.'**

 **[1] Loki's appearance from Thor the dark world minus the trench coat but a normal one in its place and his hair is shorter.**

 **also like I said the heroes will as strong as in the comic books. don't worry Professor X will appear next chapter**

 **you notice how I keep comparing harry to Loki he is not related to him or anything like that but I love the way he was in the movies he was like I said Loki is an ass but he has style**

 **Another thing is that the triwizard tournament will happen in harry's 5th year all the characters will be the same everything is just being moved up a year so umbridge appears in 6th year instead. this is to give me more time for character development.**

 **also while Wanda/Harry is the end game of the story they will date other people and the breakups will not all be giant explosions of rage some just won't work out.**


	3. Meeting The X-Men

**Author's note: Harry and Wanda don't really care about secret identities while they won't tell everyone they meet; they won't go out of their way to keep it secret. Also Wanda is less like her evolution appearance and more like her comic book version kind sweet caring but she does hate magneto for locking her up.**

* * *

Harry's life had been fairly normal since the incident with the meteor fragment while his popularity had increased. J.J still attacked him in the news saying he caused the whole incident to begin with. Once Harry woke up Wasp laid into him yelling at him for risking his life. Then she gave him a hug saying she was glad he was ok.

Harry and Wanda had also started school the week after the meteor fell. They went to Midtown High the school close to where they lived. They had made a few friends like fellow genius Peter Parker who had a rough time with the school bully at least until they showed up. While they could not fight back, they could turn on the waterworks. When they refused to move while Flash was picking on Peter he pushed them out of the way and Wanda used her powers to put up a small illusion making it look like she skinned her knee and started to sniffle acting like she was on the verge of crying. Let's say that Flash had no one to cover for him. After all it's one thing to allow a normal student to get bullied by the star quarterback and pretend it didn't happen. It's another story for a little girl being beat up.

* * *

It was a month after the previous incident when Professor Xavier finally found them. Charles Xavier did not know what to think when he found out Wanda was hiding in New York of all places. On one hand he was impressed with her forward thinking as no one would look twice at a random explosion in New York 'Home of Heroes and Villains alike' and he was happy she had decided to use her powers and become a hero. When mutants were revealed to the world she would be a perfect example of how they were good people. On the other hand he did not sense her when she was in his own backyard so to speak. It took him a month to track them down and he had to use facial recognition software to find them, as Cerebro could not find them. **[1]**

As he was rolled up to the door of where she was staying he could not help but be happy that she was living in such good conditions. It was early morning when he knocked and a Sunday at that. When the door open he saw a tired Wanda look at him before closing the door. As his companion let out a laugh he sent her a look before knocking again.

* * *

It was early morning when Wanda heard knocking at the door and walked up to answer it upon seeing the professor she closed the door in his face. Walking back to her room heard another knock she sighed why couldn't he leave her alone. She walked up to the door and pulled it open "what do you want?" she asked with a glare.

"Hello Wanda may we come in?"

"No," She answered coolly and without hesitation. "Now what do you want?"

"I just wish to talk Wanda that is all." he said with his usual patients.

Wanda sighed seeing he was going to go away she stepped to the side. "Fine then. Come in Professor." she said with faux cheer. When they got inside Harry was making breakfast. "Who was it Wanda?" he asked turning around before seeing who it was he may have never met the man but Wanda had described him well enough. Harry was conflicted on how to feel on one hand this man let Wanda remain trapped despite the fact that he could of gotten her out. On the other hand he really tried to help her with her angry well past the point where most would have given up. Not knowing what to do he decided to take a wait and see approach to the Professor. Then his gaze found the woman standing next to him she was a beautiful African American woman with white hair wearing normal clothing with a headband and earrings. She had a similar feel to the Professor but something told him she was much more dangerous in a fight. "Hello may we help you?" he asked while sending a look to Wanda silently asking if she was ok. when she nodded her turned back to the others.

"Yes," The cripple began. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Munroe we run a school called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and-" He said before being cut off.

"You mean mutants don't you?" Harry questioned, upon seeing him nod in confirmation he continued. "Well I hate to break it to you, but we use magic not mutations."

"Not true." The Professor said disagreeing. "Yes you use magic, but it is your mutation that allows you to use it as you do." He informed them. "You see several years ago I sensed a mutant awakening in Britain, more specifically Surrey and his signature had a strange feel to it. At least that was what I could sense before he vanished from my senses and I could figure out what the feel was. Until a year later I came across another with the same feel. Upon further studying of her powers I realized that it was not energy manipulation as I'd originally thought but magic." he told them.

"How would you know what magic felt like?" Harry asked not understanding when he would have gotten the chance to study magic.

"An old colleague of mine Dr. Steven Strange practices magic. It was only upon close study did I realize you powers allowed near unparalleled access to magical energies." He informed them before continuing on his earlier line of dialog. "Now at my school we help young mutants such as yourselves learn to control their abilities-"

He was cut off again, "Thank you for the offer but no thank you, I believe that we are doing fine Thor is helping us learn how to control our powers."

Xavier sighed "I expected as much but know that my offer is always open. On to other matters, I and many others over the years have worked hard to make sure people don't find out about mutants before they're ready."

"But with us flying around using our powers in broad daylight that is getting harder and you want us to stop." Harry finished for him already guessing what he was going to say. "Well that is not happen-" he started to object till the Professor interrupted him.

"You misunderstand; I want you to continue doing what you are doing. Someday soon mutants will be revealed to the world and when that happens we need people like you to show that we can be a force for good." The man told them with conviction in his voice. Then his voice took a kinder tone. "But if you ever wish to tour the institute feel free to visit. I'm sure the students would be overjoyed to have a superhero among them." He said jovially before departing with Ororo following him out.

* * *

A year and a half later [Wanda 14,Harry 13 ] Wanda and Harry had some problems at first living together because Harry was a neat freak and Wanda while not a slob was a typical teen in keeping her room clean eventually though they came to an agreement. They had visited Xavier's school and were pleasantly surprised at how nice it was there. The students there all were all excited to meet the 2 youngest avengers the students had some interesting powers.

"You can phase through matter? Wow magic users have been trying to do that for centuries." Harry laughed at the irony it was science doing what magic could not. While he did this Kitty blushed under the praise while not shy she found the avengers amazing and had the usual hero worship.

Halfway the conversation Tony called and said that Malekith was attacking and they need back up before the message cut off as they prepared to leave Xavier managed to convince Harry and Wanda to take the x-men saying that they needed the field experience and that they could be of aid. Without knowing how bad the situation they agreed to take them as back up as they flew to the battle in the blackbird tracking the signal Tony sent when they got there they were surprised to see it was in the Nevada desert. "That's strange?" Wanda said.

"Um vhy?" NightCrawler asked with his accent skewing his words, "Is that not a good thing vhat he is in the middle of nowhere vith nobody around to see us or get hurt."

"That's true but guys like Malekith loves an audience." Harry said eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Ok here is the plan Shadowcat and NightCrawler you two hang back and if necessary get the others out of there. Rogue and Spike you two go around the other way and try and catch him by surprise. While Cyclops and Jean come with me and Wanda to attack him head on understood?" He asked. Not seeing any objections ok let's move. As they moved into the cave Harry looked around before his eyes landed on a symbol on the wall "Crap Wanda," He called. "They are trying to summon a god I'm guessing that it is Set judging by the symbol."

"Who?" Cyclops asked.

"Egyptian god of chaos." Wanda answered. "Come on we can't let them summon this thing." She called in nervous voice before breaking into a sprint.

* * *

Entering the cavern they saw Malekith standing in the middle of the circle with several people surrounding him chanting dressed as priests. Right as they prepared to attack the ritual seemed to finish as the chanting stopped. A black miasma surrounds Malekith before entering his body. Gazing across the room they saw Spike and Rogue hiding behind a pillar with 4 of the avengers knocked out a few feet from them when he saw who was knocked out he cursed that was right, Thor was on Asgard for a festival in his place was Miss. Marvel. When they heard screaming start they turned to see Doom floating in the air with his arms at his side. When the screaming stopped Malekith collapsed to one knee with the warriors rushing to his aid.

But before they could he stood and each of the worshipers bowed low their heads touching the ground stand. **"My loyal followers"** He spoke **"you have done well setting me free from my prison now Set shall reward you for your loyalty."** As red smoke surrounded the cultists, Harry was having a panic attack they could not deal with a god not with Thor gone and with Hulk M.I.A. That's when Harry realized something the god said 'Set shall reward you not I shall.'

He smirked when he realized what that meant the god of chaos with centuries of experience would destroy them with ease. But Set was not in control Malekith was. Somehow Malekith changed the ritual he gained the power but not the experience or control of the power of chaos Set had. That's also when he saw three gems around the room in a triangle glowing he realized that Malekith did not even have Set's full power yet. Quickly telling the others what he had found out they prepared to move turning back to the cultists what he saw the smoke clear and he was shocked the cultists had gotten massive upgrades in power half went from average magic users to real threats while the others had bulked up to impossible degrees. **"Now serve your god,"** Malekith stated. **"And destroy those who would try and stop us"** He ordered.

Realizing they had been found out, the teens jumped down attacking the cultists. Even with their power boost the cultists were no match for his and Wanda's skill blasting them to the side. The young superteens jumped away as a blast of energy came at them separating them. As Harry turned he saw a cultist with a staff and cursed 'of course some of them would have a bit of skill it would be too easy otherwise.' He thought before attacking the cultist hitting him quickly with a punch to the face before dropping down and kicking his legs out from under him. He smirked thankful Thor made him learn how to fight without magic. As 2 more cultists came at him he picked up the staff the previous cultist had dropped and brought it up hitting the first one before twisting his staff knocking the other one down as Harry prepared a spell he noticed his magic flow into the staff and grinned a magic staff he was keeping this. Upon closer inspection he noticed it was a Dragon Staff, 'how does a random cultist get one of these? there are only a hundred in the world.' Shaking himself out of his thoughts he blasted the nearest cultist to the side he charged Malekith.

Rogue was having a much harder time with her cultists, as they had super strength. Removing one of her gloves she grabbed the nearest one by his wrist absorbing some of his powers. releasing him she turned and hit the next crazy in the stomach. Quickly dealing with the last one she rushed to go help Harry fight Malekith.

Unknown to Harry but the blast he dodged hit Miss Marvel activating her powers as she came to she saw Emerald and Scarlet attacking Malekith with the help of several kids their age. Getting up she attacked Doom hoping to catch him by surprise. She flew in knocking him back into a wall. Doom finally having enough of playing around grabbed a girl with white bangs and throwing her at Marvel as she caught her energy bindings appeared around them both trapping them together as they tried to escape Miss Marvel accidently made skin contact with the girl as she suddenly felt her energy leaving her. As she collapsed into unconsciousness the last thing she felt was her and the girl separate.

As Rogue tried to get out of the bindings she was trapped in with Ms Marvel she felt Miss Marvel's make skin contact panicking as she felt Ms Marvel's powers flow into her she let out a scream as the powers burned her. Harry waved his hand at them believing that the spell was harming them, removing it as Rogue collapsed to the ground. She quickly got back up determined to rejoin the battle and attacked the super villain. Who batted her aside with ease breaking a rib. Cyclops blasted him with his optic rays sending him flying. As Doom recovered Spike jumped down with a bone spike to try and stab him in the back. But as the spike made contact with his armor it shattered. Doom turned around slapping him into the wall. Where he collapsed unconscious as he made contacted with the wall.

Harry looked around they were doing terribly Rogue, Spike and Miss Marvel were out and Cyclops was running out of juice, as he saw a cultist getting up he got an idea getting close to Wanda to tell her his plan she smiled upon hearing it. "I'll keep the cultist distracted you get Doom to admit he is not Set."

"Hey dumbass how does it feel knowing that you need to resort to cheap trick to get followers?" Harry shouted gaining Doom's attention.

" **YOU DARE QUESTION A GOD."** Doom bellowed in rage.

"But you are not really a god are you Doom? Tell me how did you manage to suppress Set do you have a spell on your armor?" He asked blocking another blast of magic.

"Or did you change the ritual without telling them?" Harry asked baiting Doom to do what he did best, brag.

" **IT WAS SIMPLE TO FOOL THESE IMBECILES INTO BELIEVING I HAD A RITUAL TO SUMMON THEIR GOD THEY NEVER EVEN SUSPECTED I WOULD BETRAY THEM."** Doom gloated.

Harry smirked, "Really not a good idea to brag about fooling someone still in the room." Malekith turned around seeing one of the cultists standing next to one of the crystals.

"You dare impersonate lord Set." He glared. "You shall pay" and then faster Malekith could react he brought his hand down onto the 2nd crystal and ending the spell powering it. Without the second crystal the flow of magic was disrupted knocking Doom out and ending the ritual.

* * *

As the others came to so did the avengers finally waking up. Wasp sat up with a start shouting "Malekith!"

Harry chuckled "Well about time you woke up." Getting up he walked over to the others looking them over for injury finding Rogue broke a rib he started a healing spell by placing his hand on her stomach.

Jean seeing what he was about to do cried out "No, don't touch her." but she was too late upon making contact with Rogue's skin Harry felt his energy drain away from him quickly pulling back before any real harm could be done. he was about to turned and asked, 'What was that?' wondering how Rogue had managed to take some of his energy while unconscious. But dismiss the thoughts in favor of helping out the avengers throwing Captain America over his shoulder and levitating Ms Marvel behind him he carried them back to the x-men's ship the black bird. While he waited for the other's he noticed the way the other x-men seem to avoid touching Rogue's skin confirming his suspicions that her mutation was always active. As they lifted off Harry decided that they should first go to the institute as they did not want people wondering why an unknown ship was landing on avengers' mansion. Once they landed most of the avengers had awoken as the Professor came out to greet them. "Hello everyone, I hope the mission went well?" he asked upon greeting them.

"Yea it vent fine, but Mein everything hurts." Kurt said before teleporting up to his room in a flash of smoke. As he did so the smoke caused Rogue sneezed and to everyone's shock when her hand hit the Blackbird instead of bouncing off the ship. She dented it as she looked at her hands in shock she let out a groan "great ah new power ah can't control."

An hour later they were in the lab having finished the tests on Rogue to find out where her new powers came from. "It seems when you absorbed Mr. Potter's powers they had a strange effect on you Rogue. as you know the reason you can't control your powers stems from the fact that your x gene is unstable. But now it seems that is no longer the case and because you still had Ms. Marvel's powers in you at the time you have also gain her strength and we don't know what else from her." he told Rogue with a smile.

"What are ya sayin professor?" Rogue asked not daring to hope he meant what she thought.

"It means Rogue," he began placing his hand over hers without her gloves getting in the way. "You can now control your powers." Rogue froze she had stopped hoping months ago that she would ever be able to touch anyone again she got up and turned to Harry and before he could react pulled him into a deep kiss when she pulled away she looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes "thank you, thank you, thank you." she repeated over and over again for what seemed like minutes. When she finally pulled away she blushed "Sorry bout that ah did not mean to start cryin on you."

Before he could respond Tony spoke up "it's alright most girls can't keep their hands of Harry here, but a lot of girls are not going to like you for taking his first kiss."

Wasp slapped Tony upside the head and then she turned to Rogue "It's ok don't worry about it. I think the worst you did was stop Harry's motor functions for a few minutes."

As they turned to him they noticed he was still frozen before anyone could snap him out of his daze he jumped in shock "What the hell Wanda? What was that for?"

"I was trying to get you attention." she said with an innocent look on her face.

"You could have tapped me on the shoulder." he said irritated while rubbing his side.

"But where is the fun in that?" she asked with a grin. Rolling his eyes he sent a stinging hex back at her but she easily blocked it.

"Ok, you two enough flirting." Tony butted in, but both of them were used to his teasing by now didn't even bat an eyelash at the joke.

"So," Harry began "what's there to do around here?" wondering what they could do in a small town like this. Rogue smiled at him. "How bout ah show ya round as thanks."

Harry gave her a charming smile "Why not?" as they walked out the room Wanda rolled her eyes harry could be as bad as Tony at times.

While Tony wiped away an invisible tear "I'm so proud of him."

Wasp rolled her eyes "Come on drama queen we should get back to New York."

As the avengers left the they saw Harry and Rogue sitting near the cliff behind of the mansion talking Tony smirk and yelled "Don't forget to use protection!" before taking off as fast as he could. Harry and Rogue blushed and scooted a bit apart in embarrassment. As the day wore on they talk about random miscellaneous things like the brotherhood of evil when harry heard about the speedster he winced "oh crap I know who that is."

Rogue looked at him "How would you know Petro?" not understanding when Harry would have had the chance to meet the white haired speedster.

"Of him, he is Wanda's brother and if I'm right she is going to find out with about 5 minutes."

"Isn't that good I mean I don't like the brotherhood but they are still family."

The sorcerer snorted "Yeah she loves him about as much as a cat loves a dog. Her dad got rid of her as a kid all because she had trouble with her powers and Petro stood there and let it happen."

"Wait! Magneto mutant supremacist got rid of his daughter because of her mutation?" Rogue asked not believing it. That ass talked about needing to stick together against the threat of humans and tossed out his own daughter because she had trouble with her powers. She wondered how some of his followers would react to finding that out.

The mutant was interrupted out of her thoughts when she heard a huge crash. "What the hell was that?" she questioned thinking they were under attack.

"That would be Wanda finding out about Petro. now if you will excuse me I have to stop her from murdering a man." he smiled at her before breaking into a run towards the school.

Once he got there he saw Wanda marching towards the gate her hands alight with crimson energy. Running up to her he called out "Wanda stop."

"No, I am going to go kill Petro." The witch replied without missing a beat.

Stepping in front of the teen. "Wanda stop now. Think about what you are doing?" He asked her grabbing her arms.

"I know exactly what I am doing I'm killing my traitorous twin who left me to rot." Shaking his hands off her she continued her walking towards the gate as she did things around her started to explode. The gate blew apart before she even got close. Harry appeared in front of her again, "Wanda I won't try and stop you. But before you do any real harm to him remember he is not worth throwing your life away." He looked at her silently pleading for her to listen to her.

She nodded "thank you." Harry said glad she was not going to throw her life away.

An hour later had Wanda sitting on the roof crying as she heard a BAMF she turned and saw Kurt standing there holding out a handkerchief. She smiled "thank you" she said with a sniffle before wiping her nose and drying her tears.

"Do you vant to talk about vhat happened at the brotherhood?" He asked, "It does help to talk trust me I know."

"It's stupid." she said with a sniff.

"Then who better to tell then an idiot?" Kurt joked with a smile. Wanda couldn't help herself she let out a giggle.

She then sighed taking a deep breath before beginning her story "Well went to the brotherhood house like I was planning to but Harry's words had calmed me down enough to try and talk to him first…"

* * *

 _As Wanda walked up to the door she felt both trepidation and anger rise up in her, ruthlessly crushing it she knocked on the door. As a big teen a good foot taller than her and 3 times as wide answered the door. he looked down he blinked in shock there in front of the door was a pretty girl with brown hair wear a pair of red jeans and blouse. Speaking he asked her "can I help you?"_

" _Yes, I'm looking for Petro, is he here?" She asked with a smile. Blushing he turned around and called out "Petro there's a girl here to see you."_

 _a few moments later her brother came down the stairs with a smirk on his face "What did I say Blob girls can't resist me…." Trailing off when he saw who was at the door he paled sent a quick prayer up to God hoping he was listening. "Wanda how are you? It's been a while." he said with a gulp ready to run at any moment._

" _I've been fine Petro and it has been a while 8 years to be exact." she said with a small glare. Then with faux cheer "Aren't you going to invite me in?"_

" _Why don't you come in Wanda?" he said jumping out of her way if she was a grenade. After entering she turned to 'blob' and held out her hand "Wanda Maximoff."_

" _Fred Dukes." He said shaking her hand as she walked towards the living room her words caught up with him Maximoff like Petro. As she walked into the living room she saw what a mess it was looking around she noticed what a pig sty it was. Her brother had super speed for magic's sake it would have taken him 10 minutes tops to clean this up. a pale boy with bad teeth jumped towards her "Hey sweet cheeks my name is Todd what's yours?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Out of your league." turning towards silver speedster she told him "Still can't clean up after yourself Pepe." coughing lance who was sitting in the corner started to laugh "Pepe, who is she Petro?"_

 _He gulped "She is my sister."_

" _You have a sister how come you never told us this and why is she not with us." Todd asked from his seat wondering why the big man's daughter would not be on their side._

" _It never came up." he said calming down a bit. "And she is not with us because she is with the avengers."_

" _Avengers" Blob asked while Todd's eyes widened "holy crap you're the Scarlet Witch." He stated in shock he was talking to an avenger._

 _Walking up to her, her brother put a hand on her shoulder "Yep my little sister is a superhero." Wanda shoved him off. "First of all we're twins, second I was born before you."_

" _Well anyway I'm just glad you're better." He stated oblivious to Wanda's hand clenching into a fist._

" _Better?" she asked through gritted teeth._

 _Petro continued not knowing the danger he was in. "Yeah it seems that place really helped you."_

 _Wanda snapped "The only thing that prison helped me learn was our father is a lying hypocritical ass that only cares for his own ego."_

 _Avalanche confused by what was going on asked "What are you talking about?"_

 _Wanda laughed "Our loving father who always talks about how mutants should work together and help one another locked me up in an insane asylum all because I had trouble controlling my powers."_

 _It was Todd who spoke next, "That's messed up yo."_

 _Petro ever the loyal son tried to defend him "He did not have a choice you were out of control."_

" _All I need was a bit of help it took 3 days of training for me to gain basic control over my powers." Getting up and she walked towards the door. wanting to get out of there before she did something she would probably not regret. "I can't believe I ever thought we could be close again!" The witch shouted before slamming the door causing the whole house to shake in the process._

* * *

"And then I ended up here and you showed up." Wanda finished with a solemn look.

Kurt put a hand on her shoulder "I don't know how I vould have reacted in your place but know you have nothing to apologize for your brother is an idiot the fact that he vould put his foot in his mouth does not surprise me."

Wanda giggle getting up she gave Kurt a hug "Thanks you for listening to me."

"It vas Mein pleasure it is not often I get to spend a beautiful night like this with an equally beautiful girl." Responded Kurt.

Laughing at the obvious flirting Wanda told him he should try and be a bit more subtle.

While Wanda was at the brotherhood's place Harry was trying to distract himself by looking through his text to try and find out more about his new staff. As he looked through his books he heard a knock at the entrance to the library Harry looked up to see Rogue walking towards him "Whatcha readin?" she asked looking at the texts not being able to read half of them.

I'm looking for any more info on this staff." He said hold it up for her to see.

Rogue shrugged she had nothing better do sitting down she picked up one of the books. It was half an hour later Rogue was snapped out of her reading by Harry shouting he had found it. As Rogue got up and looked over his shoulder but saw nothing but gibberish.

"Ah can't read that." She informed him. He chuckled "That does not surprise me it's ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics." Clearing his throat he began to tell the story. "According to legend about 2,000 BC there was a kingdom that had come under attack by 2 elder dragons." seeing her confused look he explained. "An Elder dragon is a hundred times more powerful than the common dragons which were powerful enough on their own. As the king sent messengers to all ends of his kingdom offering riches beyond their wildest to whomever help slay the dragons. Yet when the time came only a hundred mages came. While the battle was fierce and they won in the end only 7 mages had survived in honor of those who saved his kingdom the king had 100 magic staffs forged from the scales of the dragons by his greatest blacksmiths. At the time nothing could compare to how amazing they were in channeling magic. But the amazing thing is that no matter what happened the staffs stayed the same no matter what happened dropped in lava struck by lightning the staffs remained unharmed apparently while forging the staffs the blacksmith used lava to melt down the scales but mixed in potions while making them to make them stronger, tougher, better, that even 4 thousand years later they are still in perfect condition." Finishing the story Harry continued to explain to her.

"While the staffs are tough they are only average in channeling magic no better than the average wand. But the advantage they had was that anyone could use them and that they could double as a weapon as you did not have to worry about breaking them in combat." Finished with explaining Rogue looked at the staff and realized that she had never seen Harry or Wanda use one before. When she voiced her question Harry smirked and responded by telling her that it made him look awesome. She responded by hitting him in the head.

* * *

It had been 2 months since they went to Xavier's school for the first time and since then they had found out that Rogue could fly and Harry and Rogue had started dating with Wanda and Kurt dating a month later. Harry as the Emerald Sorcerer was currently helping Spiderman fight off the Rhino and the Scorpion. Spiderman had showed up about 6 months back and since then had made a major impact on the crime rates while the avengers took down the big threats Spiderman mostly dealt with common crooks with the occasional supervillain throw in the mix. As the sorcerer fought the Rhino quickly taking him down, He saw Spiderman jumping around mocking his opponent. "Really Scorpion is that the best you got I mean I know it can be nerve racking being in the presence of someone as awesome as me but come you're better than this." Quickly flipping over Scorpion's tail he continued to annoy him. "I mean why do I have to get the weird super villains every week calling themselves after an animal how weird is that."

Stopping to stare at him the criminal shouts, "you one to talk Wall crawler!"

"Hey," He shouted jumping over a mailbox that was thrown at him. "I'm not weird I'm quirky." Laughing Harry decided to help him out by throwing a spell at the Scorpion knocking him out. But before he could throw the spell the Rhino had managed to come to and charged him knocking him into the wall sending the blast flying wide hitting a billboard causing it to fall. As it fell Spiderman jumped up and webbed the billboard to the surrounding buildings. But that distracted him long enough for the Scorpion to get a hit on him sending him flying into a car.

As the Rhino came at Emerald he reacted by sending a blast of fire at him. He blinded him long enough to grab his staff pointing it at the Rhino he conjured a set of magically reinforced chains to hold him. Turning to the Scorpion he sent a blast of lightning at him sending the criminal into unconsciousness. Helping Spiderman up he thanked him, "hey thanks for the save back there I thought my goose was cooked."

"Just returning the favor." Waving his staff he fixed the damage caused by the fight.

Upon seeing this Spiderman whistled "That must save you a fortune in repair bills." He quipped before wincing and grabbing his side.

Emerald upon noticing this walked up to him "Here let me help." holding his hand up to his side a glow surrounded him for a brief moment before disappearing.

"wow you know if being a superhero doesn't work out you should try being a doctor. You would make a killing." Chuckling he waved goodbye to the vigilante before teleporting home.

The next day at school Harry was surprised to see Peter on time for once walking up to him he threw his arm around Peter's shoulder "You're on time for once what's the occasion?" he asked with a grin.

Peter rolled his eyes, "You know I am not always late"

"True, but you are never on time." Peter let out a laugh as he did Harry sent out his magical senses looking for Wanda what he sensed shocked him turning to peter he looked at his side Harry could sense traces of magic on him. His magic to be precise and Harry had used his magic on only one person within the last couple of days Spiderman. Deciding to confront Peter on this later, he made his way to class. At the end of the day he asked peter if he wanted to come over and study "I don't know." He said sounding unsure.

"Come on you never hang out anymore."

"Alright" he agreed.

"Great" jumping up into the air Harry cheered.

Once home he waited till Peter was comfortable before springing the question on him. "So Peter," He began "how long ago did you get your powers before you decided to become Spiderman?"

Peter spit out his drink coughing "What are you talking about?" Waving his hand the mess disappeared and a new drink appeared in front of Peter. Looking at him in shock Harry ignored the look in favor of continuing "I healed Spiderman yesterday and imagine my surprise when I could feel remnants of the spell on you."

Peter realizing he was busted let out a sigh "Damn, you are not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, I just want to know how you got your powers?" Harry reassured him.

Peter took a deep breath before starting his story about how at the science expo a couple months ago he got his powers from a radioactive spider and that he originally tried to make money with his powers. But when his uncle got shot by a criminal he could have stopped he realized that his uncle was right with great power comes great responsibility and how after that he took up the mantle of Spiderman to honor his memory. When he had finished his story Peter looked like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders it felt great to finally tell someone.

Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Harry standing there "It's alright Peter you did what anyone else would do in your situation I did the same using my powers for my own gain. It was not till the invasion that I even tried to help people with my powers and even that was fueled by self-preservation." Peter felt a lot better after that he always felt that someone else would do more good with his powers but knowing that an avenger did the same thing with his powers made him feel a lot better. After that Peter went home as it was getting late Harry promised Peter he would not tell anyone not even Wanda about him being Spiderman.

* * *

The following day found Harry on a date with Rogue as they sat in the movie theater they went even paying attention to whatever horror movie was playing instead using Harry's powers to scare couples. Walking out of the theater an hour later laughing, "Ah should get back to the institute." Said Rogue preparing to fly off.

Harry laughed "Try not to kill any birds on your way back, ok?"

"My gawd, did kitty tell everyone bout that?" She asked "It was one time." Laughing Harry teleported back home once he was going Rogue's smile dropped these last few months with Harry had been great but there was a certain spark that just was not there. She sighed she was going to have to break up with him.

It was 3 days later when Harry saw Rogue again he was dropping by the institute to remind Wanda that they had a training session later on. On his way out he ran into Rogue. "Hey Rogue, I was just stopping by to remind Wanda we had a training session."

"Hey Harry can we talk?" she asked nervous about what she was about to do.

"Sure what about?" the youngest avenger asked.

"Well not here." Rogue said looking around and seeing some of the other students eavesdropping. Noticing them as well Harry thought she did not want them to hear cast a spell that teleported them outside.

"This is good." Taking a deep breath she decided to just tell him immediately, like ripping a band aid off. "Harry I'm breaking up with you." She blurted out as she did his eyes widened . "What why?"

She winced yeah she definitely could have done that better. "It's not because of anything it's just there is no, I guess as cliché as it sound because there is no spark. I like you a lot, but not like that." Noticing Harry looking down she asked him if they could still be friends. He looked up and smiled, "Yeah of course thanks for not leading me on Rogue, but I going to go home ok. See you later." Rogue trudged back to the school; she thought 'why is it the fact that he took it calmly makes me feel worse.'

* * *

Harry avoided going to the school for a few weeks after that days following the break up but he did move on. Originally to distract himself he decided to reinforce his protective magic's to stop people from finding them. but upon closer inspection he saw that for the last several months people had been trying to track him and they were starting to make some progress breaking through his wards. Looking through his books he found what he was looking for it was a spell designed to hide from all who intended him harm. If these people were trying to track him he was not making it easy for them, it seemed to work as the spells stopped for a while. In the meantime he decided to take the wait and see approach with the defenses if they started to be breached then they had a problem as that was one of the most powerful anti tracking spells he knew. **[2]**

Harry was at the institute listening to Kurt tell the story about Asteroid M apparently it was a place designed to use magic to bring out a mutants full powers evolving them to their limits. While sound in theory it seems that the boosts were only temporary as they wore off once the asteroid as gone. But whatever magneto used to upgrade the mutants was powerful harry could still feel remnants of the magic weeks later. On another note it seemed that the institute was getting more crowded as within the last few weeks they got 10 new members with a few more on the way the first 6 were the same age as Harry 14 while the rest were older except for Jamie or multiple as he was called but the tenth one was a beautiful 18 girl with long blonde hair piercing blue eyes and an aura of self-confidence her name was Emma Frost. Her powers were telepathy like Jean and she also had a second power like Jean though hers allowed her to shift her body into a nearly unbreakable diamond like skin. Because of this she was constantly at odds with Jean as both tried to prove they were better than the other but the main point of conflict was the fact that she was interested in Scott like Jean but unlike Jean she was not afraid to admit it and constantly flirted with him.

Hearing Scott call him Harry looked up "what's up?" the teen asked

"We are going into town you want to come?" Kitty asked from her place next to Scott.

"Sure let's go." grabbing his coat Harry walked out the door to Scott's car and was about to jump in front when Kurt teleported in front of him "Shotgun" He called. Rolling his eyes Harry jumped in back with Kitty on the way into town Kurt looked at Harry

"So how's Wanda doing?" he asked awkwardly.

"She's still not talking to you?" Kitty asked from next to Harry "didn't you 2 break up weeks ago. She needs to get over it." she said with a frown. Normally Harry would defend Wanda but he was with Kitty on this one Wanda needed to get over the fact that Kurt broke up with her. He did not know the details but apparently Wanda did not take the break up well and wrecked the avengers training room.

Kurt sighed he broke up with her because he could tell that while she liked him she did not like him that way and that she had feelings for Harry. Kurt had really like Wanda but did not want to play substitute for the young hero and Kurt had told her as much and let's just say she did not take it well.

"So," Kitty began changing the subject. "What do you think of the new mutants?"

"I think they have potential but Bobby and Tabitha need to get more serious." Scott said he had been on the receiving end of some of their pranks and did not find them funny.

"Scott you think everyone needs to be more serious." Kitty pointed out.

"That's because most of them do need to-"

"Look out!" Kurt shouted as a car came barreling down the road in the wrong lane swerving to the side as it flew past watching it nearly hit a bus turning right before it hit as the bus spun in a half circle knocking the bus driver out the car turned on to the freeway as 2 cop cars blocked it's way the car made a sharp right breaking the barrier and teetering over the edge right above the school bus from before.

"We have to do something" Kurt shouted.

but Scott grabbed him before he could do anything. "There are too many News camera's around we might be seen."

Harry jumped out of the car "But it won't matter if I am." He said changing into his costume with a quick spell. Just as a large piece of the barrier fell Harry caught it with his powers. But as he did so the car fell from the edge as it was about to crush the bus Scott called out to Kurt. Getting the message he teleported into the car and grabbed the driver just as Scott lowered his glasses and fired an optic blast sending the car flying. As the children ran out the bus Kurt reappeared with criminal in hand before teleporting back over to everyone else as kitty grabbed Scott and Kurt and phased through a wall just as a news crew came by.

Harry seeing them coming cast an illusion to make it seem like Wanda was next to him.

As the news crew came up to him and the illusion they quickly started talking "It seems we have you 2 to thank for averting this disaster. But we must ask what were you doing in a small town like this don't you live in New York?" The anchorwoman asked holding the mike up to him.

"We do live in New York but me and Scarlet Witch were going around the country seeing sites before school started back up now if you will excuse us we have to go." Flying off before she could ask any more questions Harry headed towards the institute making sure no one could see him before he landed.

"We can all thank the scarlet witch and emerald sorcerer for averting this crisis." Turning of the TV Ororo turned towards the professor "I thought Wanda was still in New York?" she asked him.

"She is," he answered hands folded in front of him, "it was Scott who blasted the car but Mr. Potter covered for them." he said recognizing the energy wave of his pupil. Hearing an engine they turned to the window and saw Scott pull up with Harry landing next to him. Going down to meet them at the door it seemed that they were just finishing a conversation.

"…never tell them." Kitty said before looking up and seeing the professor, Logan and Storm standing there." Or we could just blame Kurt?" she suggested ignoring the betrayed look he sent her.

"The worst part was Professor." Scott said a few minutes later in private. "I hesitated, Harry just jumped out of the car and went to help. Me I was worried about people finding out about my powers." He said glaring at his reflection feeling ashamed of himself.

"Scott the issue of whether or not to help in a situation where you powers could help but reveal yourself is never an easy choice. You are lucky Harry was there to cover for you otherwise that could have ended much worse for us." Seeing the look of shock Scott sent him, he clarified "I'm not mad at you for helping out I would have done the same if I was in your shoes but you must be more careful Scott people are not ready to know that mutants walk among them they have trouble accepting that being with powers walk among them can you imagine how they would react to finding out that anyone they meet could have powers."

"I understand professor but it still doesn't feel right." Scott said before walking out the door once out there he saw Emma standing there putting a hand on his shoulder she comforted him. "You did the right thing the fact that you feel ashamed that you even hesitated despite that, tells me volumes about what kind of person you are."

"Thanks Emma, that means a lot to me." Walking towards his room he laid down with his head in his arms and sighed he missed the times when there was no missions, no pressure to lead, just school and being normal.

* * *

The following day at the pep rally he sat in the crowd waiting for Jean to show up seeing her come in he waved her towards him he smiled before seeing her walk up to Duncan he frowned before Emma tapped him on the shoulder and whisper to him "What she sees in that idiot I don't know." Smiling at her he turned his attention to the floor where the new principal Kelly he thought his name was talking about how everyone had hidden talents and powers that they should show off to the world. Leaning over to Emma he smirked and said "He has no idea." Emma let out a chuckle at that.

After the rally was over Scott and Emma were waiting outside for Jean, seeing a few of her friends walk by he called out "Have you seen Jean?"

The girls giggled at him "Yeah she said she was getting a ride home with Duncan." One of the girls said to him before walking off.

Emma scoffed "Of course she would leave with someone else and not tell us we would have been here for forever waiting for her."

Before Scott could object to what she said they heard arguing and on closer inspection they saw it was Kitty and Lance. "Hands off Alvers." Scott ordered

"Or what" he taunted

"Or I make you back off" Scott said tilting his glasses letting a red glow come from the sides of them.

"Yeah you do that in public with everyone around to see."

Scott put his glasses back realizing that he was right grabbing Kitty he stomped back to the car. Getting into the driver's seat of his car with Emma getting in the passenger seat and Kitty in the back he drove back to the institute silently fuming the whole way back that night at the game everyone was there to cheer Jean on, even Emma. Though Scott did have to talk her into coming. Just as principle Kelly started to make a speech a tongue lashed out and snatched it from his hand.

Before anyone could do anything Petro sped over to the lights pointing them to the top of the announcer box. From there he made a speech revealing mutants to everyone ousting the x-men and tearing the stadium apart. From there the x-men interfered and attacked the brotherhood getting into a fight with Lance, Scott traded taunts with him before Lance suddenly called out Kitty's name shove past him and pushing her out of the way of the metal bird that had fallen from the roof. Knocking him unconscious as Kitty dragged him out from under the statute.

Scott saw a piece of the stadium fall and hitting Emma dazing her. As Blob came running at her, Scott let loose a blast of energy from his eyes sending the obese mutant flying helping Emma to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking her over for any other injures.

Emma smiled "And they say chivalry is dead." she said with a light smile "yes, Scott I'm fine Thank you."

Jean looked over and glared she did not like Emma she was arrogant to much 'I'm better than you' attitude. 'Why does it bother me that Scott seemed to like her he is smart enough to know how to take care of himself' she thought not understanding why she did not like seeing the 2 of them together.

After going back to the mansion the professor informed them that magneto blocked the transmission and stopped people from finding out about mutants. That night as she went to bed Jean felt despite what they had been through that their troubles were just beginning.

* * *

 **AN: I fixed the wall of text in chapter one or at least I hope I did.**

 **also Emma Frost is here and she might be with Scott at the end I have not decided.**

 **pairings: I hate stories where the characters are each other's first kiss and stay together forever that is not realistic. my characters will date other people before ending up with their final pairing. so basically assume unless i say otherwise they have dated other people,**

 **[1] the spell they used for hiding block magical and mental tracking but it is not perfect as it was cast by accident though improved upon later by them.**

 **[2] technically some of the people who are working with dumbledore do intend to harm him and even then those who are just looking for him to help technically want to cause harm as they want to take him away from everything he knows and force him to go to a school he does not want to go to.**

 **I am not good at describing physical appearance plus unless I say otherwise assume they look like their canon appearance and the avengers look like they do from earth's mightiest heroes. wanda looks like she does in the comics and emma looks like a younger version of how she looked in wolverine and the x-men her attitude is similar as well.**

 **3\. the prophecy, Magneto does not know there are others he thinks that is the only one about mutant's survival because the others are secret and no one knows about them because of this he causes some parts of the prophecy to happen.**

 **last thing I will be going more indepth with my chapters now as i have gotten to the point i want to be at before i was just setting things up but now I working more on at add detail and depth to each chapter for the episodes.**

 **images the staff is a normal staff from skyrim you know looks like one the dragon priests have. has a dragon head at the top looks to be made out of gold or bronze that is what it looks like harry does not need it to cast magic he uses it because he thinks it is cool, as he is a normal teenager.**


	4. Dealing with Demons

Over the course of the next month several things had happened at the institute. Tabitha aka 'boom-boom' left the school and joined the brotherhood, after an incident with her father trying to get her to help him rob a place.

Jeans powers had also gone through a huge burst in strength make it difficult to keep out other people's thoughts. Ironically the only place where she could relax was with the person she hated most Emma, as she could stop Jean from getting into her head. Her powers went crazy nearly destroying the mansion in the process. In the end it was a combination of Rogue absorbing some of her powers with Scott talking her down. But once she woke up she found that she had new strength with her powers like she never had before.

Currently the professor had to go make sure that juggernauts prison was secure and with Logan and Storm going away on personal matters they left Scott, Jean and Emma in charge. But the younger x-men were planning a party inviting most of the school. So they came up with a plan to deal with Scott, Emma and Jean. It was Kurt who came up with the idea convincing Scott and Emma to go on a date and Duncan to ask Jean out on one. It was easy as they did not have to worry about curfew so they were likely to miss the party and never even know it had happened in the first place. Telling Duncan to take Jean to a 2 and half hour movie by claiming she was dying to see it, while hoping that Emma's date with Scott lasted late.

* * *

As Emma and Scott walked around town Emma smiled she knew all about the party but this was a chance for her and Scott to be alone so she pretended not to and helped convince Scott to show her around town. She was hoping to get him interested in her as more than friends but Jean Gray once more got in the way. How she managed to have such a hold on him despite the fact that she ignores him and dates someone who constantly belittles him, she did not know. Hell why she dated that idiot instead of someone like Scott confused her. But oh well Jean's lose was her gain.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion the party was in full swing everyone was having a blast.

Mystique was in the middle of a conversation with Rogue when she saw her target walk by. Excusing herself she got the fool who called himself Arcade and dragged him down to the basement telling him all about the supercomputer down there that he could mess around with if he gave her some info from the computer easily getting the info she left the room while making up an excuse to leave.

Rogue had been looking around for Ritzy when her watch started to beep looking down she saw it was the alarm for the basement. Thinking that some of the party goers snuck out to go make out she went down there to scare them of but when she got down there she saw the danger room was on and she could not get in running back upstairs to grab the others they all snuck down looking around for away until finally Kurt teleported in to try and just it off after a few moments they heard something hit the floor. Kitty then phased through the door to see what was going on as she entered she saw Kurt knocked out on the ground backing out she told the others this before grabbing both Spyke and Rogue. Phasing back into the room only to be fired at as soon as they entered they dived to side from there Rogue took control "Kitty you grab Kurt and get him out of here Spyke you cover her ok."

"Got it but what are you doing?" Spyke asked.

"I'm going to draw their fire." Flying up she started punching the machines apart.

* * *

Meanwhile Arcade was freaking out about how cool the game was as the x-men ran around the danger room. "This is amazing and the new characters awesome." he said amazed out how realistic the game was. He smirked when he saw the character named Shadowcat get knocked out '2 down 2 to go' he thought with a grin. Seeing Rogue flying around easily destroying the machines he decided to up the ante and raised the floor while adding several giant metal spheres to crush them.

* * *

Rogue had just finished the machines when suddenly the center floor shifted up with the sides dropping down. Looking around expecting more guns to pop out and fire at them when she heard rumbling looking to both sides she saw 2 giant spheres rolling at them. Grabbing Kurt and throwing him around her shoulders she ran to Spyke "Come on get up." she said slapping his face.

"Aww man, my head," he exclaimed looking around he saw Kurt out cold over Rogue's shoulder with Kitty next to him in the same state then he turned slightly and saw the spheres rolling towards them. "Rogue behind us can you stop them?" he asked slightly panicked.

"And in front of us." She said with slight sarcasm before responding to his question "and no my max weight it 20 tons these weigh about twice that." As they waited for the spheres to crush them Nightcrawler woke up shaking his head he looked around noticing their situation he called out "grab on." He waited a second for Spyke to grab Shadowcat before teleporting out just as the spheres barred down on them.

In Cerebro Arcade was annoyed that he let them get away at least before an alarm sound. **"Security breach, security breach activating Defcon 4."** Upon hearing this he smiled 'Defcon four awesome.'

* * *

Mystique was sneaking around trying to find if Charles was hiding anything else. As she walked through the door an alarm sound before closing the door behind her. she ran up to the and started banging on the door to try and get out. A security feature activated sensing someone in the room. attacking Mystique and hitting her she went flying into a pillar falling unconscious in the process. After being knocked out she reverted to her true form a blue skinned woman with crimson hair and yellow eyes.

Outside the mansion Emma, Scott and Jean had just shown up hearing the music and seeing all the cars it did not take a detective to figure out what was going on. "I wondered why they had me show Emma around town tonight. 'Haven't had a chance to' my ass." Scott said annoyed he would fall for such an obvious ploy.

"That explains why Duncan took me to see Dusk. They were trying to keep us out of the mansion."

"Well it seems that while we were away the x-children decided to play." Stated Emma acting as if she hadn't know about the party.

"To bad parties over, those guys are so much-" Scott began before noticing the mansion entering lockdown. "What the hell none of them have the clearance to do this?" Scott asked not noticing the turret rise up behind him hearing the turret turn towards him he jumped out of the way at the last second.

As several more turrets popped out of the ground Emma transformed in to her diamond state to protect herself. Slicing through the nearest turret she ducked as she saw she rip one of them out of the ground.

"Something's wrong we need to get inside." Jean called out blocking several shots from the turrets.

"We can get in through the hanger doors, let's go." Dashing to the edge of the cliff they jumped off with Jean catching them as they fell.

Mystique was waking up after being knocked into a pillar waking up when she saw a red blast tear through the doors. Hiding behind a pillar she saw that it was 3 of Xavier's brats pressing herself up against the pillar as they passed she picked up the disk with the information she needed on it before running out the way they came in.

* * *

Arcade looked at the screen showing the x-men running through the lower floors, "Let's see how you do against Arcade's hallway of doom." He cackled turning up the difficulty.

As Shadowcat, Rogue, Spyke and Night crawler ran through the hallway three metal arms popped out of the wall before lighting on fire. Turning to run the other way the made it halfway down the hall before the same thing happened to that end. Waiting for the fire to burn them to cinders Nightcrawler grabbed Rogue and teleported away while Shadowcat took Spyke's hand and jumped through the nearest wall.

* * *

Running through the lower floors Scott blasted another robot to pieces "why are there so many of these things?" he asked annoyed as even _more_ robots enter the hallway blasting them to pieces they turned towards the door that led to the control room. Jean forced the door open with her telekinesis as it opened to two more turrets popped out Scott blasted one while Emma sliced through the other.

"Who's doing this?" Jean asked landing in front of the nearest computer.

"It's like the whole place is locked down for some sort of invasion." Scott said walking up to the computer.

"I can't get in I'm looked out all controls have been rerouted to one room, Cerebro." Walking up to the the main computer Scott quickly punched in several keys before an image of the Cerebro room showed up.

"Who is that?" Emma asked seeing a teenager standing at the console for Cerebro.

"No idea," Scott responded before entering in a few more keys the camera turned to the front of the console and zoomed in. "I think it's one of Kitty's friends."

"Yeah he likes to call himself Arcade." Kitty answered rising out of the floor "he's a computer game nut."

Jean crossed her arms. "obviously another party guest?" she said glaring at them.

"Yeah but I have no idea how he got into Cerebro." She defended herself refusing to look them in the eye.

"We will worry about that later let's just get him out of there." Scott interrupted worried about how much damage he could do in there.

* * *

"Come on where are you?" Arcade asked looking through the camera's before stopping one and seeing x-men standing around looking at a computer screen with him on it. "Whoa you're looking at me. That is so cool." Waving to the camera he pushed several buttons "Here is a little feedback hello."

* * *

Seeing him waving at them Kurt pointed the screen "he's seen us." Right before the whole room started shocking them running out of the room another turret rose out of the ground only fire Spyke to fire several spikes at it. Seeing an orb follow them out Scott blasted it to pieces.

"Man these players are good." Arcade said seeing the camera get destroyed.

"You don't know how good." Rogue said as Kurt teleported them in behind him. Placing a hand on his neck she absorbed him knocking him unconscious. Rogue smiled at seeing her powers only work when she wanted them to. She still had problems with them when she was excited but otherwise she was good.

* * *

"Thanks guys' great party." Shout the last of the party goers as they left.

"Yeah shame we missed it. said Evan disappointed that they missed the party.

"I can't believe they ate every last crumb of food while we were fighting for our lives." Kurt bemoaned holding an empty plate.

"And now we get to clean up after them." kitty complained walking back inside.

"Oh don't be mad guys," said Arcade as he held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"You want to tell us what you were doing in there?" Scott asked with his arms crossed glaring down at him.

"Could resist such an awesome mainframe and the game was amazing." He said still in awe at the how great the game was.

"Wait are you saying th-" Rogue began before the Professor stopped her ' _he knows nothing more, he thinks it was all a computer game.'_ Rolling into the room the Professor spoke out loud. "The taxi is outside waiting to take you home young man."

As the he left the room Scott spoke up "I'm sorry professor I take the blame for this."

Putting his hands together the Professor spoke "I think there is plenty of blame to go around but what worries me is our mystery guest who led him down there. Whoever it was I can only hope they did not find what they were looking for."

* * *

A month later Harry was battling in the streets of New York "Any idea what these things are?" Hawkeye asked firing several arrows at one of the creatures attacking them.

"Their demons from the realm of Dormammu." Harry answered before freezing a dozen demons.

"Can you send them back?" Ironman asked firing several repulsor blasts at them.

"Do you have 6 hours for us to make a spell," Wanda asked "because we are going to need twice that time to do that."

As a crack appeared in the air and another hundred demons appeared they prepared themselves for battle but before they could do anything a huge blast of magic came from the sky destroying them, looking to the 2 magic users they shrugged "Wasn't us." Harry said looking at Wanda but she shook her head wasn't her either.

"It was me," looking up they saw a man dressed in ornate but practical clothing descend from the sky. "I am Doctor Steven Strange earth's sorcerer supreme and" but he was interrupted by Wanda.

"Then why did this happen? Isn't your job to stop Dormammu from getting into this dimension?" Wanda asked with a harsh glare.

"Wanda" Harry scolded not believing how she was acting.

"No, she is right. This is my fault after my last battle against Dormammu I had assumed I would not hear from him again for years as it was with the ancient one." He said with self-disgust because of his arrogance hundreds had died. "But while I can stop him from tearing his way into this dimension I will be defenseless while I do so."

"So you need us to defend you." Tony concluded realizing where he was going with this.

"Yes, I need your help."

"Alright then, where are we going?" asked Hawkeye.

"To the where he is breaking free Times Square." The sorcerer supreme stated before teleporting them all there. As soon as they arrived they were besieged on all sides by demons blasting them back Strange did not waste a single second beginning to chant in front of the large portal as large as the Times Square big screen.

Harry looked around and saw they were surrounded on all sides. Before he could say or do anything captain America started speaking giving out orders "Tony you me and Hawkeye will cover the north Thor you, Hulk, and Black Panther cover the East Black Widow you, Wasp and Antman cover the West. Harry, Wanda you two get the south do not let a single demon through" he commanded hitting the demon with his shield. Breaking off each went to go cover the area Harry charged up a magical blast taking out several demons at once but before he could recover one jumped him. Smacking it with his staff he continued to fight but it seemed for every ten he took out a hundred more to their place.

Wanda was having a blast after Kurt broke up with her she was angry about what he said not accepting her feelings. How stupid was that she never lied to herself she gained nothing from it. While she was not mad at him anymore she did still hate the fact that she missed a chance to take her father out all because she was avoiding the institute. This was a perfect opportunity for her to let loose and let off some steam. Blasting another group of demons she smiled she loved her job.

Thor and Hulk seemed to share that sentiment with her as they had ferocious grins on their faces as they tore the hell spawns to pieces. Laughing Hulk picked up a nearby car and slammed it into a large demon.

Black Panther rolled his eyes at his partners' actions this was a job not a party. They should focus more on the battle and less on having fun. Slicing through several demons he smirked but he could see why they were enjoying this.

Hawkeye was attacking several demons when he felt the urge to ask something that had been bothering him for a while. "Any idea how these other dimensional threats always know the most iconic area to come in from?"

it was Wanda who answered him "They let their ego's guide them."

he seemed to consider that for a moment. "Fair enough" He shrugged.

As Ironman fired at a horde of demons annihilating them he saw one of the demons destroy a shop "Son of bitch that was my favorite coffee shop." He complained.

Over the communicator Captain America scolded him "Language" before hitting a few more creatures.

Stopping Harry spoke over his com, "Did you just say language?" he asked laughing.

"It slipped out." He tried to excuse himself before a roar was heard looking they saw it was a demon larger than the rest.

"I got it." called Harry attacking the beast.

"Just remember to watch your language." spoke Wasp with amusement in her voice.

The captain sighed "That's not going away anytime soon is it?" The man out of time asked slumping slightly.

"Nope"

"Not a chance"

"Not happening"

"Nay"

"We will hold this over you for years." came from the rest of the avengers.

"Thought so" he sighed before jumping back into battle.

Harry was actually have trouble with this new creature as it healed just as fast as he could hurt it having enough he sent a blast of ice at it freezing it in place. Turning away he heard ice cracking he rolled his eyes before sending a semi into it shattering it. 'Who says violence doesn't solve your problems.' The young mutant thought.

As Dr. Strange was finishing up the ritual he heard Dormammu roar **"If I will be imprisoned then you shall suffer as well."** With one last burst of power he opened several portals all over the city. Feeling this Strange paled 'I can't close those on my own.' He thought, sealing away Dormammu had drained him of too much energy. Noticing the 2 youngest avengers he smiled perhaps he would not have to.

The avengers were currently cheering over finishing the demons "I can't wait to go home and sleep." Harry cheered.

"Our battle is not yet done young sorcerer." Spoke Steven Strange walking up to them. "It seems before he was defeated Dormammu opened up several tears in reality." He warned them.

"But can't you deal with that?" Harry asked after all a sorcerer supreme ran into those all the time it was what most of their job consisted of.

"Normally yes, but I am drained from sealing Dormammu it seems he knew I would not be able to seal them all." He told them solemnly.

"So what do we do?" asked Hawkeye.

"You do nothing." He said before looking at the 2 youngest avengers. "You 2 on the other hand will be able to help me."

"What can we do we don't know how to seal a rift?" Wanda asked.

"I will teach you." told them.

But Harry interrupted him "not that I'm not excited to be taught by the most powerful magic user on earth, but how are we supposed to learn that in 5 minutes?" pointing out the reason they could not help was the same reason he could not just wait to recharge, time.

"I will show you how and give you something aid you." Waving his hands he summoned 3 gems one he put on Wanda's bracelet the other 2 he put in the eyes of Harry's staff. Lifting off into the air he waited for them to follow before going to the nearest tear invoking his magic he spoke " **KUNUKKUM** **ANN** **DIMTU"** he spoke slowly and just as slow in sealing the rift so that the children could feel how he did it. It was actually surprisingly you use your magic like a needle to sew the hole shut then you use your magic to burn the hole, stopping anything from getting through and while this was a poor way to seal a rip. It was the way beginners learned to do it and normally nothing would try to get through long enough for it to seal properly.

Going off to the next rift he trusted the 2 of them to seal their rifts.

Harry and Wanda agreed that they would each take 2 rifts and who ever finished first would get the last one. As Harry sealed the first rift he noticed the eyes of his staff glowing he smirks 'that's handy.'

The next rift was same nothing there and was easily sealed. Heading to the last one he smirked as he got there first. Prepping the spell to seal the rift he saw Wanda show up "little late to the party Wanda I don't need your help." He told her before a hand popped out of the rift and smacked him to the side getting up he saw a extremely large demon claw its way through the tear. Sending a blast of magic at the creature only to see it did nothing. Looking to Wanda and seeing her stand there he asked "aren't you going to help?"

"I thought you didn't need my help?" she asked mockingly.

"Fine then don't help I can do this on my own." He said pride damaged.

Several minutes of nothing working on it, he finally yanked a billboard down crushing it. "See, told you I did not need your help." He said looking smug, if a little worse for wear, before hearing something shift behind him turning around he groaned.

It was half an hour later they finally managed to close the portal and beat the beast. When they got home was sitting in a chair waiting for them. Hearing them enter he looked up and raised an eyebrow, Harry looked like he had been thrown through the blender while Wanda looked like she just got out of the salon. "What happened to you?" Strange asked curious to what happened.

"I don't want to talk about it." he groaned collapsing on the couch.

Looking towards Wanda she answered the unasked question. "Harry here was trying to prove that he did not need my help." She said before being interrupted by the person mentioned.

"Which I did not need." he defended.

"Yes, but you look terrible Harry" she said barely able to contain her laughter.

"Well as amusing as this is, I believe we have business to discuss." He told them.

"We do?" Harry asked his face still buried in the couch.

"Well yes, you see after Baron Mordo found out I was selected to be the next Sorcerer Supreme he was furious. So much so that Baron Mordo decided to prove he was better by doing what the ancient one could not kill Dormammu but Baron Mordo was instead seduced by him into becoming his servant and setting him free. In doing so Dormammu empowered him and together they attacked the Sanctum Sanctorum of the Ancient One killing him and almost all the people there in the process. Only I and my assistant Wong survived because of this there are no more apprentices at the sanctorum. But I wish to help teach the next generation. So I ask you would you like to become my apprentices?"

Harry sat up from where he was laying down and was about to accept when a thought accrued to him. "What about the avengers? We are on the team we can't just leave." Wanda suddenly did not look so excited.

"Don't worry; I cannot spend all my time training you as I myself have duties to attend to. We shall work out a schedule for you to be trained. If you accept that is?" The former doctor finished with a question.

Looking at each other they had a silent conversation before turning back to him and at once they spoke "Sure"

He smiled "good." As he turned to leave he stopped hear Wanda call out his name.

"Wait, do you know a man named Charles Xavier?" Wanda asked.

"Yes why?"

"It's nothing he just mentioned knowing you before." She said told him.

"Well then I must be off." With that he vanished.

* * *

 **this chapter is shorter than the rest because fuck you! that's why!**

 **just kidding really it is because i did not want to add useless padding and make it go for longer than it should.**


	5. Joyrides and Reunions

In the month since becoming Dr. Strange's apprentices both Harry and Wanda had advanced amazingly fast in magic. They had also devised a schedule he would teach them at least once a week and while he was doing his job they had access to the apprentices library which may sound like they being cheated but quite frankly even if they spent every day for a centuries in there, they would not even get halfway way through the books the only difference between the apprentice and master library was that the master's library had more in depth on the subjects and mostly contained magicks that if used wrong could at the very least destroy the city of new York, but more likely the entire state. Harry as Wanda put it was in his own personal heaven. When he first entered the library he did not come out for 2 days till Wanda walked in there and physically dragged him out.

* * *

With the institute apparently they had gained a new teacher Hank McCoy. his mutation turned him into a large blue gorilla like creature. Unable to go back to normal life he became a teacher at the institute. Scott had gotten lost at sea while visiting his brother nearly dying several times till Storm, Emma and Jean managed to rescue them. As funny side story Kurt had apparently been messing around with his image inducer causing him to constantly change into different shapes and sizes.

Storm had nearly been kidnapped by a shaman from her old home as he tried to steal her powers in revenge for her getting him banished. In the end she managed to break free and turned her powers on him sending flying away into the ocean.

Late one night Harry was visiting the institute arguing with Beast about poetry "Shakespeare is good but he is so overrated, every one of his plays had dozens of dirty jokes. Romeo and Juliet was a story about two idiots who believed they could fall in love after spending less than a day with each other."

"It's a classic." Beast argued.

Before Emma chimed in "I agree with Harry on this one, it's a story about two horny teenagers who over reacted to the extreme."

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed, "I much prefer William Blake a man who was not only a poet but also a painter."

"I am much more partial to John Keats, a romanticist writer who was quite ingenuous." Emma spoke happy to finally have an intelligent conversation.

"Yes they are both great writers, but Shakespeare is much better he connected to the common man." Hank argued trying to persuade them to see his point of view.  
Professor Xavier spoke up having been listening for the last few minutes "I also agree with Mr. Potter though I prefer Charles Dickens."

"I'm with Mr. McCoy on this one. Shakespeare was great." Wanda argued trying to back him up Hank perked up happy to finally have someone else on his side.

Harry gave an over exaggerated sigh "It seems despite our best efforts they remain uncultured Americans." Emma and the Professor both let out a small chuckle at that.

Before either could object to that statement an alarm went off rolling over to the console the Professor saw that it was perimeter breach. Getting up and throwing on their the X-men ran out to confront the enemy. Seeing it was Avalanche Wolverine growled out in his usual tone of voice "Something we can do for ya bub?" popping out his claws as he did so.

"Yes actually," he answered crossing his arms. "I've come to join the X-men," as he said that the jaws of everyone there dropped a member of the brotherhood wanted to join them.

Stepping forward Kitty asked "You're joking right?"

"You heard me I want to be an X-man." He said pointing to himself. "I'm serious."

Wolverine snorted "Yeah right bub and I wanna be the tooth fairy." He joke as the rest of the X-men laughed. Rolling up the Professor defended him "Just a minute let's hear what he has to say."

Going up to his office with Lance as Logan, Jean, Scott, Harry and Wanda followed them up. "Alright Lance now tell us why do you want to join the X-men?" Xavier asked leaning forward on to his desk.

"Yea," Kitty interjected "don't you like living with those losers anymore?"

"Nah they're alright."

Scott stepping up decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind "What are you up to Lance? You didn't just bust in here to make jokes."

Looking at Kitty he mumbled "Well I, let's just say it was time for a change ok."

The Professor seeing his glance at Kitty nodded "Fair enough, why don't we give it a try?" he asked holding out his hand ignoring Scott's look of shock. Getting up he walked up to the Professor and shook his hand with a smile.

"Professor I-" Scott began before he held up a hand stopping him.

"Kitty would you show lance to one of the guest rooms?"

"Whatever" She said getting off the couch as Lance smiled. "Follow me." Walking reluctantly to the door before phasing thru Lance looked back in shock at how she was treating him before she phased back in with a giggle "Just kidding." she said grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him thru the door with her.

Smiling both Jean and Logan followed them out. As they did so Scott turned to the professor. "You can't be buying this. I know Lance he would not do this if he did not want something."

Wanda let out a snort, "I think it is pretty obvious what he wants."

"Yes it is obvious he wants to be near Kitty." the telepath stated. "But I believe his feelings for her are genuine and that may be a good beginning."

"Or" Harry said adding his own input "at least as genuine as a teenage boy's feelings can be."

The next morning saw Lance's first day at the institute both Harry and Wanda were still there having stayed the night. Walking outside and seeing the new mutants wait for Scott they were surprised when Harry stepped in front of them in his avengers outfit. He greeted them with a kind smile "Today you are in for a treat, I will be teaching you on the finer points of your powers and I have just one thing to say to you before we begin," here his kind grin turn downright scary "welcome to hell." On hearing the change in his voice the mutants gulp.

* * *

An hour later saw the new mutants plus Lance laying down on the ground groaning. Iceman managed to get up enough to glare at the source of their pain. "I hate you with every fiber of my being." He managed to say before collapsing back to the ground. His statement earned him groans of agreement from the other there.

Harry just smiled "good if you didn't hate me, I would not be doing my job properly."

Wolverine walked up and smirked. "Ever gonna complain about my danger room sessions again?" He questioned on seeing the state they were in.

He got several moans telling him they agreed. When they finally managed to drag themselves inside Wolverine turned to him and asked "little hard on them weren't you?"

Harry just waved his hand dismissively "Thor put me thru the same thing when I was 11 they're just being babies." Logan just turned around chuckling as he made his way back up to the mansion.

* * *

2 days later saw them back at the institute since school was cancelled because a battle with Electro took out several blocks worth of power including the school. Walking up they saw the new mutants plus Scott and Logan standing around. Scott was currently glaring at Lance shouting at him about ruining something. Seeing things headed for the worst they decided to interrupt "What is going on here?" Wanda asked getting their attention by letting of several bangs with her powers.

Glaring at Lance Scott spoke up "Lance here trashed both my car and the X-van" he said gesturing behind him. Looking at where his hand was pointing they saw both of the vehicles wrecked.

Before either could say anything Lance defended himself "It wasn't me. I was asleep in my room all night I was exhausted from the danger room session."

Before the argument could go any further harry started talking, turning to lance he asked "It was not you right? you will stand by that?"

"Yes it was not me I swear." He nodded glad someone was finally listening to him.

"Well then there is a simple way to check." Pulling out a clear marble he began to cast a spell. As he did so the new mutants were getting worried after all if it was revealed Lance did not do it Harry might find out they did. Finishing the spell Harry held out the now green marble "This will allow us to see what happened last night." As the night played out in front of them Wolverine noticed there was no sound voicing his observation Harry snorted "I learned this spell last week you should be happy there's even color" seeing nothing was happening Harry sped thru the night till finally he stopped as people started to enter the scene. seeing 4 people enter the image and none of them being his size or build Lance smirked "See it wasn't me Summers." He gloated happy his name was cleared.

"Fine," He relented "but if it wasn't you then who was it?" As he voiced his question they saw one of the people bump into another and split into 3 others. Turning around they saw the new mutants trying to sneak away. Noticing they were caught Jubilee rubbed the back of her head "um oops"

An hour later the new mutants were running around the mansion "another lap then we can really start training." Harry called laughing when he saw Bobby actually breakdown into tears followed by the rest.

As the new mutants were tortur- um I mean training Lance was working on his powers. According to Harry he should be able to control earth without just causing earthquakes, but manipulating earth that was not connected to the ground. To test his theory he had Lance focus on effecting a rock in any way he could whether he moved it, lifted it into the air, crushed it didn't matter so long as he did something to it. Letting out a groan his shoulders sagged "I'm never gonna get this."

Hearing Harry walked up to him "Don't be so sure, nothing is ever as it appears." He said before cutting the rock in half showing that the inside had been grounded into powder. "It seems your powers did what they normally do but because the rock was so small there no was visible effect. Now how bout we work on moving the rock?"He asked with a smile which was returned right till Harry suddenly shouted "I did not say you could stop!"His statement earned him several groans and a few "your evil"'s smiling he turned back to Lance "now do you want my help or" he trailed off before Lance quickly refused "NO, I mean thanks for the offer but i think this is something i have to learn on my own ya know."

Chuckling Harry went to the garage to see Scott still bemoaning his car "stop crying." He said before waving his hand causing the car to rebuild till it looked brand new. Rolling out from under the X-van Wolverine called " Why don't you fix this as well brat?"

"Can't too much tech in it, my magic would fry it."

"Damn, should've known my luck wasn't that good." He said rolling back under the car.

* * *

It was the week of Christmas and all the avengers were in the spirit Wasp had even managed to drag Hank out of his lab to have fun. "But my experiments" he said trying to escape.

she shot him a glare so fierce that even the Hulk back up. "We are going to celebrate Christmas this year or so help me God I will destroy your lab and Tony's while I'm at it just to be safe. Am. ? " she stated punctuating the last three words by poking him in the chest. Hank nodded his head so fast he might have gotten whiplash. "Good." she said acting cheer as if nothing had happened. All while the other avengers were subtly sliding away from her. "Now Harry, where is that Santa hat you were supposed to wear?" she said noticing he was not wearing the Santa hat.

"I'm not wearing it." he stated arms crossed in front of his chest.

Picking up the hat the super heroine walked towards him "why not?"

"It would ruin my hair." he said as if that was a perfectly good reason, which to him it was. Harry was incredibly vain when it came to his appearance half the spells that were always on his person were personal grooming spells making sure he always looked his best. They often joked that the first thing Thor taught him was vanity as the god was just as vain.

"Oh of course in that case-" She started to say before jumping on trying to force the hat on his head "Give up and put the hat on!" She called trying to put the hat on.

"NEVER!" He yelled struggling.

5 minutes later Harry was sitting glumly on the couch with the hat on his head. Walking up to him Thor clapped him on the back "Tis is not so bad you are getting in the spirit."

"I'm pagan." he stated pouting.

"Then you are embracing their traditions."

"Glad you think so Thor." said a voice from behind him turning around he saw Wasp with another hat in her hand.

A few moments later Thor was sitting right next to harry with a hat on his head and a look matching Harry's on his face. Wanda with a pair of antler on her head just laughed at the two of them. Meanwhile Captain America was acting like a kid in the candy store the normally stoic captain gone in his place was a childish Steve Rogers "Come on Natasha sing along?" He asked for the tenth time.

"No" was the answer he received once more.

He sigh sadly "Then you leave me no choice." he said seeming excepting what she said before he smirked. "Clint now." Before she could react Steve grabbed one arm while Hawkeye grabbed another the lifted her slightly off the ground and started to sing carols with Natasha trapped between the two of them. Clint did not even care for caroling he just loved messing with Natasha. Finally having gotten over his pouting he got off the couch and walked over to Wanda only to see her laughing so hard she nearly fell off her seat. Following her gaze he saw what was happening to Natasha and started laughing as well.

Suddenly Tony called out "Harry, Wanda would you two mind grabbing a few more snacks Hulk and Thor just got into a eating contest." looking over they what he said was true both of them were stuffing their faces trying to outdo the other.

Walking over to the door both were about to pass through. When Harry stopped and allowed Wanda to go first and once she passed through the doorway he followed. Looking up he saw as he expected mistletoe "Nice try Tony." He called behind him.

"Damn it so close!" He complained for the last 4 years he had been trying to catch the two of them under the mistletoe. But so far he had no such luck.

Chuckling they grabbed the necessary food avoiding another mistletoe trap and placed the food on the table. Black Panther suddenly chuckled seeing Steve and Natasha get caught under the mistletoe all while Steve was acting like a teenager on his first date. Looking to him "And I'm sure you had nothing to do with that." T'Challa just gave him an innocent look.

All too soon the time for exchanging gifts came Harry got Wasp a magic charm that allowed her to change the color of things as well as repair clothing something that would incredibly convenient for the fashion designer he got both Tony and Hank a set of magic crystals to study which they would have done immediately if their respective partners had not stopped them. For Hulk both he and Wanda gave him a self-repairing golem that could look like whoever he wanted. They gave Clint a magically reinforced bow and expanded quiver which could hold over a thousand arrows. They gave Natasha a pair of magically enhanced stinger. Thor was given a magic glass that allowed him to see thru illusions.

Finally when it came time to give T'Challa his gift they asked him to follow them as it was not something so easily moved. Teleporting them away he was surprised to see himself in front of a school having read the sign out front entering the building the king followed the young magic users to their destination. Entering a room he saw many children around the same age as the youngest avengers. He saw them exchanging gifts till finally his eyes stopped on a beautifully long white hair that he knew in an instant "Ororo" croaked out.

The aforementioned woman was talking with her nephew when she heard her name called turning around to answer she stopped short on seeing who it was "T'Challa" she whispered not caring how he looked for once T'Challa ran forward and pulled her into a hug.

"My goddess I thought I lost you." He whispered quietly as he pulled her closer.

"Um Aunty O," Evan called interrupting the moment. "Who is this exactly?"

She pulled back with a smile. "This is T'Challa he and I were engaged several years ago. But circumstances forced us apart."

"I thought I had lost you, how did you survive the attack and why did you not return?" He asked wondering if he had done something to drive her off.

"I survived because of my powers and I did not return because I did not wish to cause more unrest with your people." She explained.

"I did not care about that I would have left with you."

"I know my love, but if you did you never would have forgiven yourself for leaving your people."

Turning to Harry T'Challa asked "How did you know?"

"It was a picture she had in her room" Wanda answered before harry continued "after the Hungan tried to kidnap-" he started to say when T'Challa growled and clenched his fist.

"Hungan" he knew of the Hungan a pathetic power hungry man who hated Ororo for having not only more power than him but also removing him from his place as leader of the tribe.

Continuing despite the interruption as Ororo placed a hand on T'Challa's shoulder "well anyway the professor had us go over her room to see if we could find anything he could not and in the process we saw the picture of you 2 standing together holding each other. A few weeks later we saw the picture in his room we realized you 2 knew each other."

"How did you know we did not separate on poor terms" Storm asked.

"Empathy," Wanda answered "we could feel the emotions around the picture there was love regret and sadness but that was it no other emotions we realized that something must have happened to separate you two."

Plus we asked the Professor." Harry said feeling the emotions surrounding an object was well and good but they could be misleading. "also it would have been really weird for you to keep a picture of someone you rudely broke up with on your night stand." he said causing the two to chuckle admitting that was a good point.

"Well thank you for reuniting us" T'Challa said with a grateful nod before him and Storm wandered off to catch up.

"That is so romantic," Kitty stated several moments later "two lovers lost to each other finding each other again after years apart"

"It really is" Emma said for once agreeing with her.

Harry walked over to the with several items in hand "Merry Christmas" he said holding out three gifts with each Kitty, Emma and Jean. grabbing them they were impressed with how well the gifts represented them. Emma got a necklace with a crystal queen chess piece. Jean got a red bird which Harry clarified was a phoenix and finally Kitty got a black cat the almost seemed to shift around like a shadow. "Thank you Harry" Jean said tussling his hair before he snapped and slapped her hand away.

"Don't do that!" He complained fixing his hair. He had just gotten it fixed from what Wasp did earlier. They stayed for several more hour before heading back to home. Before he left Harry gave Mr. McCoy his gift. "Thank you Harry." He said gratefully before taking off the wrapping paper and chuckling at the covers _101 reasons why Shakespeare is terrible_ and _50 author better than Shakespeare._ "I'm sure they will be useful." He said chuckling before grinning slyly "maybe as a paper weight? After all I can't think of a better use for such a book."

Once they got home Wanda got pulled out the gift she got for Harry taking it he saw it was half of a yin/yang symbol the yin half to be precise the necklace was red with what looked like red energy dance through it. Looking up the mage asked "Where is the other half" she just grinned and pulled the chain around her neck showing she had the other half with a green waves of energy moving around inside it. Smiling he hug the witch "Thank you Wanda."

* * *

 _ **ok i try and include an episode or 2 per chapter with original content for the rest**_

 _ **also the episode with angel did happen i just could not think of how to include them without wanda going on a rampage trying to kill her father destroying the city in the process.**_

 _ **sakura lisel:** **i mentioned they skipped a few grade earlier. also thank you for reviewing.**_

 _ **hadoukendave:**_ **thank you for the advice you actually reminded me to do that.**

 **last if you want me to be more descriptive of events or you think i am doing fine if people want i can be more descriptive but it will take longer to get chapters out as a result so you decided.**

 **Next Time: Jean falls under the control of a mystical telepath can Harry and Wanda help or will they fall victim to his powers.**

 _ **stay awesome and remember review**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	6. Kidnappings And Bonds part 1

Jean was asleep in her bed thrashing around Calling out quietly for help.

' _Where am I' looking around it looked like that carnival she went to last week. Suddenly she heard laughter "who's there?" She called out hoping to receive an answer but all she got in response was more laughter. In a flash of lightning she thought she saw a large clown but was not sure turning around she started running. Before long she was being chased by several clowns all laughing right as they were about to get her, she woke up._ Finding herself several feet above her bed. she fell down in surprise she held herself for a few seconds before hearing a melody looking looking she saw it was one of those jack in boxes. Picking up she looked at trying to remember when she got it. Brushing a hair out of her face she took a closer look before the box popped up and she saw the face a man with strange markings smiling up at her. Dropping it she let out a scream in fright.

The next morning the entire institute was running around the grounds looking for Jean.

"Jean, Jean where are you?" Called Multiple running through the grounds several different versions of him running around.

"Jean?" Called Kurt teleporting up into a tree looking around for a moment before vanishing in puff of sulfur.

Phasing out of the garage Kitty turned to Rogue hands out in confusion "Cars are all still in the garage."

"Maybe this jack in the box has something to do with Jean's disappearance?" Picking up the box he found nothing unusual about it. But then this was not his area of expertise.

"That, it's just a toy Jean won at the carnival last week." Turning away from the window he saw run in.

"I'm sorry professor there is no sign of her anywhere."

Face grim the professor spoke, "That means sometime during the night Jean simply vanished."

"Does that mean we should call in our magic experts?"

"Yes Hank please call them and asked them to get over her as soon as possible."

Peter Parker was on his way to lunch when he ran into his friends "Wanda, MJ, Harrys." He said greeting each of them.

"Remind me again why we save you from bullies?" Harry Osborn asked annoyed at how he never referred to them as individuals.

"Because you need me to help you pass the 12th grade."

"So why do I help?" Potter asked "I don't need your help to pass high school."

"Because you love my charming personality."

"No that's not it." He said shaking his head. Turning to the other two people here he asked. "Any idea?"

"Hmm now that you mention it why do we help you?" Wanda asked.

"Because he is a funny, nice, and a genius." Looking up they saw it was Gwen Stacy Peter's girlfriend.

"No that's definitely not it." MJ shook her head.

"You guy are mean." Peter pouted.

"There there Peter it's alright." Gwen patted him on the shoulder with grin.

"Ooh Gwen they're so mean to me!" Peter weeped dramatically. "Why can't they be nicer?"

"Because then we would have no fun." The younger Harry answered while everyone else laughed when Harry's phone went off. Still smiling he looked down at his phone before his smile disappeared. "I need to take this." Getting up Osborn complained, "The two of you disappear almost as often as peter does."

"Hey, the work we do at Stark industry labs is a bit more important than high school." That was the excuse they used to get out of school when they had avengers work. Though sadly they could not use it to skip school as Wasp check every time they used to make sure it was a legitimate reason and not they were just skipping school.

Harry walked back into the lunchroom with a neutral look on his face "Wanda we need to go the lab something's come up." Nodding she got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"So what's really going on?" she asked as they walked through the halls at a slightly hurried pace.

"Not here wait till we're outside of school." He said looking around in suspicion.

Once they were outside of school Wanda pulled him into an alleyway. "Ok now what is going on?"

"Jean has been taken." He was setting up wards as he told her this. She raised an eyebrow at some of them, a bit extreme don't ya cha think.

Her brown eyes widened "What? No, wait that does not explain why you are so panicky?"

"She was taken from the institute in the middle of the night." He told eyes narrow, the institute had many powerful defenses to get past them all was no easy feat.

"But wait the wards did not go off, we would have felt them if they did." "Exactly, someone managed to get into the institute in the middle of the night. When the defenses are at their best and not only that they managed to kidnap Jean a powerful telepath and the professor did not notice it till the morning when Scott told him."

Her eyes widened at the implications that meant that someone at the very least knew enough about magic to slip past their wards and while they were not so arrogant to assume that their wards were infallible they should have been able to detect someone removing Jean in the middle of the night.

"Now do you understand why I am being so cautious? it would take someone with enough experience to match Baron Mordo if not in power then skill to do that."

"Come on we need to get over there!" She said getting ready to teleport over before Harry stopped her. "We need to pick up some supplies from the house we're going to need a few things to track Jean."

"Right."

An hour later both of them were standing in the middle of the professor's office "If you didn't tell us she was taken in the middle of the night I would assume that nothing had happened. We will look around and see if we can find anything but don't be too hopeful." Nodding to the professor Harry and Wanda got up to look around a bit more.

"I'm going check out the rest of the mansion you check the grounds, ok?" Wanda asked looking to Harry.

"Of course meet up in a hour back here…" he trailed off looking towards the elevator. "Give me a sec."

Walking up to the closing elevator he stuck his hand in at the last second stopping the doors from sliding shut. "Is there a reason you are trying to sneak down stairs?" He asked the 4 mutants standing there looking like they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Um well you see…" Iceman began before jubilee decided to come clean. "We were sneaking down to the danger room!" She blurted out wanting to avoid another training session with him.

"Listen go to the danger room if you want but remember this," He threatened ominously. "for every second you spend in there you will have to spend twice that in a training session with me." He smiled at them cheerfully. "But go on have some fun." The teenagers ran out of the elevator so fast they could have given Petro a run for his money.

Walking to the door outside Wanda raised an eyebrow at him "just giving them a friendly warning."

"Yeah right." She scoffed before heading inside to search the mansion. As she looked through the rooms looking for something they may have been snuck in on time delay or something of the sort. Finding nothing after an hour she headed back to the lab in the basement. "I found nothing new, how bout you?"

Harry shook his head "Same, whoever did this was good." He was very annoyed how could some kidnap someone without leaving a single trace at all. Even Dr. Strange left a minor magical signature though nothing could be made of it other than someone was there. This guy nothing not even a trace. "I'm head back you coming?"

"No I think I'll stay haven't been over in a while."

"Alright."

Wanda was on her way out of the mansion after hanging out for a few hours. On her way out she found what looked to be a jack in the box sitting on a table in the middle of the hallway. Walking up to it she picked it up. She remembered these stupid things Petro used to love turning the handle as fast as he could to see if it would break. Putting it back down she turned to leave before hearing music come from the box walking up to it cautiously, she looked around to see if someone was messing with her. Picking it up she gazed at the box in her hands questioning it. When the music stopped she assumed it must have been some prank and put down as she set it down the jack in the box popped open and a face jumped out at her. They last thing she heard before fainting was a high pitched laugh.

Harry was in the middle of a dangerous battle against a cunning opponent. "Magic beats tech!" He shouted as his tiny golem smashed the equally small robot made by Tony.

"Never." Tony cried back pushing a few button causing his robot to pick up a fork and try to stab the golem only to be block by a butter knife. "Victory shall be mine."

Harry's golem ducked under a swing from the mini iron man before ramming his knife into its chest. "No" Tony cried as his robot fell while the golem pulled the knife out of its chest waving it in the air atop his enemy's fallen corpse.

"Magic beat science again!" Harry gloated as Tony bemoaned his robot's fate.

"Alright Harry settle down." Wasp admonished him.

"Fine," he sighed picking up his golem he started up the stairs to the room he had here. Halfway up the stairs he let out a cry and shouted "WANDA!" Before collapsing.

The other avengers turned at his cry of panic only to see him falling down the stairs. Rushing up to him they saw him in a cold sweat withering on the ground calling Wanda's name. Rushing him to the med lab they ran several scans but nothing was wrong with him.

"I think we should call doctor strange he might know what's up." Normal Tony would refuse on principle as he did not trust nor believe in magic. Believing it all to a either tricks, tech or some form of energy manipulation. But in this case he did not have such luxuries as Harry was currently unconscious and something might have happened to Wanda. Walking up to a phone he called the number given to him by Dr. Strange in case of a magical emergency.

Several minutes later found Steven Strange sitting at the side of his apprentice. "There is nothing wrong with him." He concluded after several minutes of study.

"What do you mean nothing wrong with him?" Wasp yelled at him as Hank and Tony held back the mother hen of the avengers.

"There is nothing wrong with him." He said nonplussed. "But there is something wrong with Wanda and Harry senses that."

Wasp stopped struggling "I don't get it wanda has been hurt before and nothing like this has happened."

"Those were injuries of the flesh while harmful and potentially deadly they do not resonate with the soul like this attack did. Wanda has been attacked in her very mind at her will and soul have been violated. Taking away her free will making her a mindless servant."

"But how did Harry sense that?" Hank asked.

"It is not uncommon for people who learn magic together and fight together to be able to sense each other's feeling and pain."

"Tis true," Thor spoke, "my long time friends and allies lady Sif and the warriors three they have such a bond having battled together for many years. They can even tell when one of them has been injured in battle."

"So how do we stop this?"

"Harry will recover on his own he just needs a nights rest. Wanda on the other hand will be more difficult as i will have to find her first. Do you have any idea where she was last?"

"The Xavier institute."

"Then I shall go meet with Charles then and see what we can find out." Was all he said before departing. Wasp walked up to where harry lying on the table. As she looked at the teen withering on the table she hoped he would recover fast. But she was also worried about Wanda after all whatever caused this was because she had been hurt.

 **AN:** **sorry it took so long to get out but it break so i am going slower than usual.**

 **also harry is not a horcrux yes they exist for now i might not make it so but harry is not one ok. he was not turned into one because the power of order reinforced the blood wards at the time but it did weaken the shielding over all.**

 **next time**

 **we get to see just how deep the bond between wanda and Harry is.**


	7. Kidnappings And Bonds Part 2

**To everyone waiting for an update you can thank fireofargentis for the update it was his review that got me to continue this. I was just about to abandon it.**

Setting the phone down Professor Xavier looked troubled. "It seems young Miss Maximoff never made it home last night."

"Do you think whoever took her took Jean?" Scott asked with several of the X-Men in the room hoping for information on Jean.

"Yes but that is not what truly worries me." Xavier admitted. "What worries me is that she did not put up a fight."

"What do mean Professor like Jean didn't put up a fight either?" Kitty asked not understanding the difference.

"The difference half pint," Logan spoke. "Is that unlike Red, Wanda is a sorceress and they are a paranoid bunch. What you would dismiss as the wind or you imagination they would cast a hundred spells to double check that it was not someone or something."

"Yeah but isn't Jean like a telepath?"

"There is also experienced, Witch has been fighting for years against all kinds of things. She would not go down without a fight and nothing short of an army would take her down."

"This means that whatever took them is quite powerful and quite good at hiding themselves as neither me nor Dr. Strange sensed them." Xavier told them deeply worried. "I'm afraid that you may not be able this on your own. I must insist that you do not do anything involving their disappearance on your own." He ignored their cries of protest. Both Wanda and Jean had immense power. Though in Jean's case most of it was locked away but that did not change the fact that she was no easy target. "Whoever did this managed to get in with me noticing and take two people with mental powers down without a fight. You will not be going off on your own it is too dangerous." He said standing his ground. He would not risk their safety plus with Wanda being kidnapped he had not doubt the Avengers would get involved and his students would only get in the way.

* * *

Back the avengers' manor several hours later. "I got something!" Tony shouted from his lab. The other avengers immediately stopped what they were doing and rushed towards the lab. "A picture of Wanda and Jean purchasing two tickets. Looking into the plane records they're headed towards boston." They smiled they were going to get their teammate back. "But that is the good news the bad news is that according to the Professor Jean is using her powers he could not tell with Wanda but-"

"She is using her powers." Turning around they saw Harry standing there looking normal if a bit tired. No not normal there were red sparks jumping off his skin and he was flinching every so often. It seemed whatever harmed Wanda was still affecting him.

"Harry you should be in bed!" Wasp scolded rushing up to him.

"Whatever is happening to Wanda it's weakening her powers. I don't know if it was on purpose or not but her powers are nowhere near max." He explained wincing every now and then in pain from the red sparks. "It is making her cloaking spells weaker I can track her."

"Yeah well you are not coming along." Hawkeye told him with no room for compromise.

"But-"

"Look at you kid you can barely stand much less fight."

"But-" He tried once more but hawkeye would not let him.

"Listen we will give the guy who did this one hell of an asskicking. Right Hulk?" He asked addressing the largest avenger.

Hulk nodded "Hulk smash bad man who hurt Little Red!" He said pounding his fist into his palm.

Harry gave a small smile. "Thanks Hulk." He let out a small yawn.

"See you're tired." Wasp exclaimed. "Go to bed!" She ordered. An order that Harry reluctantly complied with.

See Harry basically limp back to his room made Wasp's brow crease with worry. "He will be alright." Hawkeye told understanding her worry.

"Maybe not." Tony spoke up from his computer. Typing in several key a holographic display appeared with a human body on it. "This is how his body's energy levels normally are." The image showed a fairly consistent rate of his energy levels slowly increasing over time. "This is how he uses his powers they decrease when he uses them. Increases when he rests, it is normal. They also boost his immune system to an extraordinary level. This is why he never gets sick." Typing in several more keys the screen changed another image of his body appeared next to the old one. "This is his body 5 minutes ago." Their eyes widened in shock or at least those who understood what the image meant. "His body is completely out of balance. The energy signature I'm reading is not just his. It's also Wanda's and let me tell you they are not getting along. They are going to war in his body both fighting for dominance." Tony's face turned grim. "Honestly at the rate this is going he won't last a week."

"Then do something!" Wasp shouted.

"I don't know what to do." He sighed in frustration running his hands through his hair. "I know nothing about magic. What little I do know would not be able to fix something like this. The only way i can think to fix it involves getting Wanda back and hoping his goes back to normal."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" Wasp asked.

"We are waiting for there to be another hit." Tony told her. "By the time I checked the security footage of the museum they had already broken in and left. We will have to wait and be ready to leave as soon as we get a hit."

* * *

Scott was having a fitful sleep unable to rest with Jean missing when he saw a shadow pass over his vision. "Uhh Jean? JEAN!" He shouted running out of the room he turned the corner. "Jean what's going on? Are you alright?" He asked before grabbing his head in pain. "Ahh! J-Jean." He whispered before collapsing to the ground falling unconscious.

Jean continued on entering the room of nightcrawler she seemed to stare at him for a moment before he got out of bed and put on his X-Men uniform. Jean turned and moved on to the next room also taking control of Kitty.

At the same time down in the lab the Professor sat. he looked up suddenly "Jean." He whispered before trying to enter her mind and find out what's wrong. But to his surprise he was rebuffed but it was not Jean who did who ever did it was powerful incredibly so.

"PROFESSOR!" Scott shouted running into the lab. "Jean was here. But something was wrong she was not herself."

"I know Scott I sensed her."

"That's not all Professor." Scott told him face grim. "Now Kurt and Kitty are gone too." The professor's face turned angry for the briefest of moments, someone was coming into his school and taking his students. He turned his wheelchair and started heading to Cerebro. "Professor where are going?"

"To Cerebro Scott I am going to try and find them."

"But I thought you couldn't find them before." Scott asked the whole reason they had to search through normal means was because he could not find them.

"It seems I will just have to try harder and this time I will not be as gentle." The professor rarely if ever used the full power of his telepathy. In fact he and Magneto had once theorized that if he used his full powers with Cerebro he could wipe out the entire human race. Rolling up to cerebro he slipped on the helmet and started to enter an image into his search. If he could get a rough location it would be much easier for him to find and hopefully take down the mastermind behind this.

"Is that the guy behind all this?" Asked Rogue walking up behind him.

"Yes hopefully Cerebro will help us track him down."

"Don't bother I know that face." She told him.

"Look," Finishing the jack in the box tune, a head popped out of the box to show the face of the man who Professor Xavier saw. "He had a booth at the carnival that was in town a few weeks ago. The Amazing Mesmero I think it was."

The Professor's kind face hardened. "Well then I think we should pay this Mesmero a visit."

* * *

Landing the quinjet the Avengers stepped out. "The bastard who did this is here?" Harry asked stumbling out of the jet. They would have tried to stop him from coming but he told them he was coming no matter what. All they could decide is how he got there.

"Yes, he should be within this carnival." It showed how angry Wasp was that she did not even scold him for his language.

Harry closed his eyes and he glowed purple for a brief moment, as he glowed it seemed like some of the invisible weight that was holding him down disappeared. "She's here." Harry smiled a little, before his eyes hardened he could not wait to get his hands on this Mesmero.

Walking through the empty carnival they reached the tent of 'the mind bender' Harry glared at the people standing in front of it. His friends were being held against their will trapped within their minds he reminded himself he could not hold back.

" **prendelo los minha esfera!"** A burst of magic caused a sphere to form around them. But Harry reacted just as fast.

" **δάκρυ τη φυλακή" A** nd in an instant the sphere was shattered. With another incantation he had appeared behind the controlled Wanda and engaged her in a magical battle. It was quick to see that Harry had a major advantage, magic was mostly a manifestation of will and someone being controlled did not have much of that.

As the two young avengers fought the rest of the team engaged the mutants. The three young mutants were quickly taken out with only Jean remaining but she was also the powerful having taken out Hawkeye and Black Widow in one fell swoop. And was currently fight the Captain and Ironman. The problem was that they were trying not to hurt her so it was a lot harder than normal.

Mesmero watched all this great interest he was sure he master would want to know how the earth's heroes fought. Turning his attention back to the two dueling magicians he saw the Emerald Sorcerer trying to make physical contact with the young witch.

' _ **Do not let them touch!'**_ Mesmero's eyes widened his master rarely talked to him directly this must be important. But that moment of surprise was enough for Harry to get a hold on her.

" **απελευθέρωση της από τη διανοητική φυλακή!"** He grabbed her forehead as he said this.

* * *

Entering her mind Harry tried not to look around as this was her mind he could not risk seeing her personal secrets. So instead he closed his eyes and used his magic to feel out any foreign magic with her mind. Following the feeling he walked through her mind occasionally catching a glimpse of something, a day at school, a dinner together, common everyday things that she did not protect as much. Reaching the source of the foreign magic, he blink, 'Definitely Wanda.' He thought gazing up at the giant red dome keeping the blue energy from entering area. Walking up to the dome he was immediately attacked by the blue energy. Which he with great difficulty he repealed. Walking up to the dome he put his hand on it expecting some kind of resistance instead it passed through like the barrier wasn't even there.

The inside of the dome was a complex building. Looking around for a closer look his eyes widened at the sign he saw above one of the doors St. Markus. This was the asylum. Ironic she found haven in the place she hated most. Walking through the halls he called out to Wanda, guided by some unseen force.

He stopped in front of a large Metal door he may have never seen it from this side but he would recognize that door anywhere. Reaching for the handle he slowly opened the door. "Wanda?" He called looking into her old prison. "Wanda are you in here?" He asked gently. Suddenly something she once said to him came to mind.

* * *

 _She played with the blanket in her hands looking embarrassed. "Promise you won't laugh?" She asked shyly._

" _Never!" He nodded._

" _When I was little I used to take the covers and hide in the ceiling using my powers to stay up there." She blushed. "I used to pretend that I was a princess hiding in the tower waiting for my hero."_

" _That's stupid." Harry laughed. Wanda glared at him looking hurt she knew she should not have told him. "Why should you have wait to be rescued, get out of there yourself. Learn how to stand on your own."_

 _She looked at his smiling face and smiled back._

* * *

He smiled and climbed up to the little corner she told him about. Up there was a shaking blanket much too small to fit Wanda as she was now, but you metal projection relied on your mental state and he doubt her's was in the best condition. "I'm looking for a princess." He said addressing the blanket. "I don't suppose you know where I can find one?" He asked with a grin as a small face peaked out from behind the covers before ducking right back in.

"How do I know you aren't here to hurt me?" Came a muffled voice from underneath the blanket.

"I'm too good looking to be evil." He told her still grinning.

She let out a giggle. "More like too stupid." She said on instinct having bantered with him so much that it was second nature at this point.

"Hey!" He said in faux rage.

"Hay is for horses." She giggled once more.

"Well then come on out and we'll go and see some horses."

"I don't know." She mumbled still scared.

Harry looked around for something he could use to convince her to come out when he grinned. "Would you do it for me?" Asked a silly voice from outside her hiding place.

Peeking out she gasped at what she saw. "Mr. Fuzzles!" She exclaimed, cautiously she climbed out of her hiding place. Reaching out to the proffered wolf she grabbed it quickly and hugged it to herself.

Now that Harry was able to get a better look at her he saw that she was around 5-6 years old. As she played with the stuffed wolf Harry coughed. "Would you like to leave now?" He asked in same voice he used with children. Which was appropriate given her current situation.

Shyly she nodded hugging her wolf with one arm she climbed down using him as a stepping stone. Smiling at her he started to the door only to feel something grasp his hand. Turning around he saw a blushing young Wanda with in one hand and grasping his with the other. Harry just smiled at her and continued out of the room.

Walking out of the sanitarium he saw that as they got further out of the building Wanda seemed to age little by little and he felt better and better. Once they were out of the building Wanda had aged up two years to be about 7-8. They reached the edge of the dome and Harry tried to step through only to feel Wanda pull him back. "Don't go!"

Harry turned to her. "Why?"

"The bad man is out there." She whispered as if mentioning him would summon him forth. Which to be fair it could.

"Wanda I won't let him hurt you, ok." He told her with a smile bending down to her height.

"Really? She asked looking at him hopefully, something that hurt him. To see Wanda, one of the strongest people he knew, acting like a scared little girl made him angry someone had attacked and violated her mind and reduced her to this.

"Of course." Then with a tentative step they exited the dome.

Only for the blue energy to attack at once Harry quickly formed a barrier to hold it back. However despite his best efforts the shield was slowly shrinking and the Blue energy just kept pressing against the barrier.

"Wanda!" He gritted pushing back against the tide of energy. "Help me."

"B-but I can't do anything." She stuttered out flinching as the Barrier shuddered once more against the attack.

"Bullshit!" He shouted. "You are one of the strongest people I know."

"But-"

"But nothing! You are Wanda Maximoff and you are not some damned damsel in distress!" He told her the barrier shrinking even more. "You are more likely kick someone's ass for even implying that!" Wanda seemed to gain confidence from his words. "Remember who you are!" He ordered. "Remember all the good times we have had together." Flashes of times just sitting around talking with practicing spells flashed through her mind. "Remember Peter, MJ, Osborn, hell even jackasses like Flash. Just remember." More images appeared in her mind this time of three people she seemed to be friends with at a school messing around. Of messing with a tall good looking jock, playing pranks on him. Seeing that it seemed to be working Harry pressed on. "Remember the X-Men and all the good times with them." More flashes went through her mind a talkative brunette, a sunglasses wearing boy, a beautiful redhead and blonde haired girl, a blue furred joker. "Remember the Avengers." Once more flashes went through her mind this time of a kind bumblebee themed woman talking with her feeling like a mother's warmth. Of a blond man with a hammer showing her symbols in a book, of a man who wore an iron suit getting yelled out for doing something stupid and many more flashed through her mind. Seeing that she was almost back he pressed with something he hoped not to use. "Remember your father and your hatred of him." That seemed to spark something major in her, her eyes flashing red. "Remember how he threw you away when you of were of no use to him." A memory flashed through this time instead of images.

" _I have no use for a mutant that can't control her powers!" A stern gray haired looking man told her as she was carried away._

"Are you going to let this guy do the same!" With a cry of rage a sphere of red energy bust forth from her being. Enveloping everything in her mind.

When it cleared a properly aged Wanda stood there. All around her everything had gone back to normal. The blue energy gone and the mindscape had gone back to normal, the usual red tint back. "WANDA!" Harry exclaimed pulling her into a hug which she happily returned. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

'Me to Harry." She told him smiling. "Thank you for helping me."

" **You think this is over!"** A powerful voice spoke from everywhere. " **You are mine now and you will never escaped!"** The blue energy from before returned in even greater mass condensing to form a humanoid body.

"Over my dead body!" Harry shouted stepping forward glaring at the strange being.

The creature chuckled. " **Why do that when you can serve me?"** It ask before Harry noticed someone next to him unconcious.

"Jean!" He shouted seeing the redhead knockout next to this blue being. It seemed he calling out to her woke her from whatever trapped her.

"Wha- SCOTT!" She shouted looking around for the aforementioned boy. "Harry! Where am I? what's going on?" She asked looking around at the strange place.

"We are in Wanda's mind and what's going on well this ass." He pointed towards the mass of blue energy. "is trying to enslave us."

" **Insolent boy! I shall teach you to respect your betters!"** The being roared at the insult.

"You won't be the first and you won't be the last." Harry said dismissing the threat without a second thought.

" **HOW DARE-"** Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a blast of red energy.

"YOU COME INTO MY MIND AND TRY TO TAKE CONTROL OF ME!" Wanda yelled blasting with another bolt of energy. "YOU VIOLATE MY MIND AND YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO BE ANGRY!" She kept blasting him in rage.

" **You dare to insult a god!"**

"YES I DARE!" She answered a green bolt of energy joined her's in pushing it back.

"It is second nature to me!" Harry joked joining in the fight.

" **You overestimate your powers children!"**

A bolt of psychic energy slammed into him. "No you underestimate ours." Jean said joining the fight. For awhile they seemed to be winning, but a team is only a strong as it's weakest link and Jean while powerful was that link.

Taking her out with a blast of telepathic energy the being turned it's attention to Wanda and Harry. While they had lost energy over the course of the fight, it seemed this being while limited into how much it could use at once, there was no limit to how much it had. " **You are mine."** The being gloated attacking their minds pushing past their mental shields. As he pushed he did care for what damage he did to their minds, that proved to be his undoing with the recent cracking in the mental block placed by Xavier and the recent attack on her mind. The barrier holding back the phoenix was at an all time low with this attack and her cries of help it temporarily cracked majorly. Allowing a large portion of it's power through. In a burst that pushed the creature back a bird of pure fire formed around Jean.

the awakening of the Phoenix seem to have awakened something in Wanda and Harry as well. Wanda had become as crimson as her magic, while Harry became a green as his own. Both became pure magical energy. **[1]** The firebird enveloping Jean acted quickly attack the the monster that tried to control them with Harry and Wanda joining in.

" **I'm far beyond your powers!"** It told them pushing back.

"Maybe but it seems you are a bit rusty then." Harry mocked pointing out the fact that they were winning.

" **I am far beyond you any of you!"** It roared as their combined energy swallowed it whole. Pushing out of Wanda's mind for good.

"Hasta la vista baby." Harry said his form returning to normal. Wanda smacked him over the head. Also back to normal.

"Don't be so stupid please." She asked.

"Can't that's the only reason I'm not evil remember." He teased reminding her of their earlier conversation.

Wanda blushed, "Just get out of my head!" She ordered. Harry laughed as he faded out.

* * *

Outside her mind the avengers were waiting for the dome to drop. Once Harry had entered Wanda's mind he, Wanda and Mesmero had all been trapped in the dome which had later absorbed Jean as well. As it fell they saw Jean, Harry and Wanda but no Mesmero.

"Damn it!" Captain America cursed hoping to catch the criminal.

"Language." Wanda scolded getting from the ground, holding her head she groaned by God did she have a headache.

"KID!" Hawkeye exclaimed on seeing her alright and free of mind control.

"Ow! Be quiet my head hurts." She told them holding it in her hands. "Is this what a hangover feels like?" She asked.

It was Tony who answered her. "Yes," He told her. "It feels even worse actually." The other avengers shot him a look was he lying about alcohol to someone. The guy with a major drinking problem. "Now come on let's get home." Wanda smiled and followed them into the jet.

After dropping of the X-Men at the institute they headed back to the Mansion. Walking into her room Wanda got ready for bed. Finishing her shower she got dressed and climbed into bed. But she was not able to go to sleep, tossing and turning for a few minutes. She finally threw the covers off her and climbed out of bed walking over to her dresser. Reaching out she grabbed the stuffed animal sitting on the dresser and climbed back into bed. Holding the animal close to her, she smiled. "Goodnight Mr. Fuzzles." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"I'm sorry master I failed you." Mesmero apologized after unlocking the first door of his lord's prison.

" **On the contrary my loyal servant. You have served very well."**

"Milord?" Mesmero asked slightly confused.

" **All three of those children had great power. when the time comes for me to rise they shall serve well as my horsemen."** The being explained. " **And they will serve me. After all none can stand against Apocalypse."**

* * *

 **Done ok apocalypse trying to keep on controlling them unlike in canon where he let them go. Remember that this are three very powerful beings all of which he wants under his control originally he did not know about Jean's power but because he tried to keep on controlling wanda he does know.**

 **[1] the phoenix waking up stirred some of their powers allow them to access more than normal.**


	8. Old Friends

"You mean to tell me that you found out Kurt could teleport into other dimensions and did not think to call the magical experts? People who have experience with that kind of stuff." Wanda asked a few weeks later after the incident with Mesmero.

Kurt gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well when you put it like that.."

"You look as dumb as you are." she finished with a small smirk.

A commotion down the hall drew their attention. "You misogynistic ass! What would I do without you?" Jean rhetorically asked Scott, throwing her hands into the air before storming off.

"What's her problem?" Kitty asked.

"Something went wrong during a training session and a boulder fell down on her and Amara." Scott explained.

"So why is she mad at you?"

"Because I blasted the rock before it could hit them and somehow that makes me a misogynist."

"Could they have handled it?" Kitty asked when Scott nodded she continued. "That's why. They don't need a big strong man saving them!"

"That's stupid." to their surprise it wasn't Kurt who said that but Wanda. "Sure they could have handled it but Scott was just being a bit overprotective. I'm sure he would do the same for any male member of the team right?"

"Yes!" He agreed thankful that someone was taking his side.

"Then it wasn't him being sexist, just being a dumbass." she concluded ignoring Scott's cry of indignation.

Walking off Kitty followed her. "That's true but isn't it a bit sexist that he can't see Jean can protect herself."

"Sure," She agreed. "But it is the same as when people say men are trying to keep powerful women like me, Wasp and Black Widow down by forcing us to join a male dominated team. It is stupid, sometimes people see sexism where it isn't in order to justify themselves for feeling angry for no good reason." she could not believe some of the things people would say about the female members of the team. That they were women and should be in the kitchen, not fighting. That they were subjecting themselves to a man's will and so much other bullshit.

Besides her in the kitchen. She could not cook at all. Harry was the one who did all the cooking. She wasn't even allowed in the kitchen after last time.

* * *

Later that day when she saw the news she rolled her eyes. 'Great now they are going crazy.'

"So what are planning on doing next?" she asked Jean and the other 'Sirens' after they stopped another crime.

"Wanda when did you get here?" Jean asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

"I have been here the whole time." she told them. "Now why are you doing this?" she asked indicating to the criminal lying on the ground in pain.

"We're helping people just like you do." Jean told her a bit defensively why did it matter that they were helping people.

"We are just having some fun, girl." Tabitha said her usual carefree attitude, walking up she threw an arm around Wanda's shoulder. "Having some girl power ya know. Why don't you join in?" Tabitha asked.

To their surprise she groaned. "This is about that stupid incident with Scott yesterday isn't it?"

"So what? We wanted to prove that we don't need a man to save us!" Jean asked indignantly.

"Why do think Harry and I became heroes?" She asked, causing the others to blink at the sudden change in topic.

"Because you like helping people?" Amara guessed.

"Nope!" she answered to their surprise. "Harry originally became a hero because that was the only way he could learn magic from Thor."

"What do mean?" Jean asked confused why would he need to become a hero to learn from Thor.

"Thor offered to take Harry as an apprentice but by accepting Harry had to fight along side him." she told them. "Harry did not care about being a hero at first he just wanted to learn magic."

They were silent for a minute after that, they hadn't know that. Suddenly something occurred to Amara. "What about you why did you become a hero?"

Wanda actually seemed amused at this. "It was not for any real reason just that Harry was out being a hero and I had nothing better to do." she gave a small chuckle realizing how dumb of a reason that was to become a hero.

"So how is that any different from what we are doing?" Jean asked they were doing for a lot better reason than her they were doing it to help people.

"Because your first answer 'helping people'." She told them with an annoyed look. "You lied. Even to yourselfs about why, Tabitha mentioned girl power as a joke."

"So why does that matter? we are helping people."

"You're not helping people you're helping your egos." Wanda told them. 'And lying to yourselfs while doing so all the heroes I have met have had reasons no matter how dumb or egotistical they had reasons and they did not lie to themselves about it. Thor became a hero to protect earth feeling honor bound to do so, Ironman wanted to fix his mistakes, Black Widow and Hawkeye are just following orders, Hulk wants to prove he is not a monster. Not a single one of them have lied to themselves about why they became a hero." she explained with a slight glare. "You are doing this for your own ego because you got mad that Scott blasted that boulder to help you." she finished pointing a finger at Jean.

"I could have handled it!" Jean shouted her arms flailing slightly. "He thinks because I'm a girl I can't defend myself!"

"That has nothing to do with you being a girl." Wanda retorted. "You pride is hurt that is all. How many times in training have the two of you done something similar for both each other and the others?" she pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Jean shouted.

"That is the exactly the point!" Wanda shouted right back Jean. "you can't handle the fact the Scott has been a bit more protective since the incident with Mesmero."

"I don't need protection! I can handle myself." she said. It had gotten annoying how protective Scott had become since that incident.

"We were mind controlled Jean." Wanda told her like she was speaking to a child. "You don't think the avengers have been a bit more protective of me?" she asked Jean opened her mouth to reply, but Wanda just continued on. "Of course they have because they care about US!" She said emphasizing the last part. She then took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Now if you want to keep on doing this think about why you are and if that is a good enough reason?" Having said her say, she walked off.

After that Wanda did not hear anything about the Sirens so she assumed her words got through to them.

* * *

A week later at school she got quite the surprise. "You're the new Spiderman dressed in black running around town?" she asked Harry Osborn in a small private area of the school where only she, Harry Potter, Peter, MJ and Gwen.

"Yeah!" he nodded seemingly excited to tell them. "You guys are my friends and I didn't want to keep this from you."

Unseen by Wanda, Harry shot Peter a look who winced and then coughed awkwardly drawing everyone's attention to him. "Um well if we are revealing secret identity's…." he began only to pause and stop.

"What Peter?" MJ asked while Gwen shot him a look. She knew he was Spiderman and couldn't believe that he was going to tell them. She was both surprised and annoyed, surprised in that he was going to tell them his secret when he worked so hard to keep it. Annoyed in regards to the fact she had to find out on her own.

"I'm …." the rest of the sentence came out ineligible.

"Sorry what was that?" Harry asked with a slight smirk and raised eyebrow. That's when Gwen's eyes widened, Harry knew about his secret but how. She then remembered all the times Harry covered for Peter. Saying he was helping him out at the Lab, when she knew he was out being Spiderman. She thought he was just being a good friend and covering for him thinking that he was on a date with her. But it seemed he knew about Peter's double life.

"I'm Spiderman." He mumble a bit louder, just barely loud enough for them to hear.

Osborn laughed. "Hahahahahahaha!" After a minute he calmed. "That's funny Peter but there is no way you're Spiderman." MJ seemed to agree with him giggling at the thought.

"He is telling the truth." Gwen said backing up her boyfriend.

"Very funny Gwen, but there is no way Peter can be Spiderman he has trouble dealing with Flash for God's sake. How could he fight against guys like the Rhino?" MJ asked.

"Just show them." Harry told him seeing they would only believe actual evidence that he was Spiderman.

Peter took a deep breath and then leaped into the air. Only instead of coming back down he hung from the ceiling by his feet looking down on them. Seeing Osborn and MJ's look of shock, he chuckled. "Um surprise!" He said awkwardly, feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"You're Spiderman." MJ mumbled in slight shock as Peter jumped back down.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments till suddenly they heard a bang. Turning they saw Osborn slamming his fist against a locker. "WHAT THE HELL PETER!" he exclaimed glaring at him.

"What?" Peter questioned. "I know didn't tell before but I'm telling you now." He said slightly defensive.

"Yes I'm about that but That's not what I'm mad about right now!" Osborn told him surprising Peter. "I'm mad about the fact that you told Potter before me! You know your best friend since we were kids!" he said reminding him of their long standing friendship.

Suddenly his anger mad since his best friend told someone else before him. He could accept Gwen knowing before him, she was his girlfriend. But Potter a guy he hadn't known for even half the time he had known Osborn. "I didn't tell him Harry." Peter said trying to explain himself. "He found out on his own."

"How?" Osborn asked calming down slightly.

"I….well...um" he coughed and stuttered out a few things. He had hoped to calm Osborn down by telling him that Potter found out on his own. But he did not think of how to cover up the fact that he was the Emerald Sorcerer.

Harry seeing that Peter was trying to keep his secret decided to reveal it himself. "Like this." he answered as green smoke curled around him. The smoke caused the others to step back. When it cleared the Emerald Sorcerer was standing there.

"What the- you're- then that means-." Gwen shot out rapid fire looking at Harry before turning to Wanda in realization. If Harry was the Emerald Sorcerer then considering how close he and Wanda were that meant she must be- "You're the Scarlet Witch!"

The other turned to Wanda in surprise. Wanda then sighed and enveloped herself in a cloud of smoke similar to the one that covered Harry only this one was Red. when it cleared she was standing there in her Scarlet Witch outfit. Yes I'm the Scarlet Witch." she confirmed before turning to Harry and Peter. "But I do have one question?"

"What's that?" Peter asked feeling slightly trepidatious.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?" She asked glaring at him. They told each other everything and he kept this a secret from her.

"Well...um….you….see PETERMADEMEKEEPITASECRET!" He shouted throwing Peter under the bus.

"What the hell man!"

"Don't worry." she said in placating manner. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise still slightly wary.

"Of course not." she smiled before her eyes turned cold "I'm furious!" her hands were alight with crimson energy.

Harry turned to Peter. "RUN!" and with that they booked it out of the building, their supposed friends laughing all the way, as Wanda tried to murder them.

It was a little while after that incident Osborn ended up losing the black suit that gave him his powers. After it tried to drive him insane and have him kill Spiderman. Where that black suit that mimicked the symbiote came from no one knew. **[1]**

* * *

Wanda was sitting around the avengers mansion when Logan stomped in looking angry. "What are you doing here?" Wanda asked the fuming mutant.

"I'm here on a mission." he growled out.

"I didn't know you still worked for SHIELD?" she had been told he quite a while ago, years in fact.

"I don't."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Cleaning up an old mess." he said vaguely. Moments later Captain America walked down in full uniform. He greeted Logan before the two of them walked over to a corner and started talking in hushed tones.

Half an hour later Fury walked in and Wanda's curiosity had finally overwhelmed her. "Could someone please tell me what you those two are doing here?" She asked indicating to Fury and Wolverine. Fury only came over if it was an emergency and Logan had never come over before.

Fury was about to tell her it was top secret when Steve answered her. "Project Rebirth has been stolen." he said face grim.

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" she asked reminding them that she was not apart of SHIELD.

"Project Rebirth is what gave Cap' his powers." Logan told her. "But it had some nasty side effects."

"It was only because a German scientist made a solution that I'm even here today." The captain said.

"So then why aren't there hundreds of super soldiers running around?" Wanda was not optimistic hoping that the government thought average people could match Captain America, they would have had over a thousand super soldiers as soon as they could. politician's would have jumped at the chance to gain an army of people with the powers of Captain America. Hell they were still trying to get the avengers to become part of the american government. Claiming that as Americans they had a duty to serve their nation. Completely ignoring the fact that only half of the members were born in America. only Captain America, Iron man, Hawkeye, Wasp, Ant-man and Miss Marvel were born in America. Black Widow, Black Panther, Thor, Harry and Wanda were not american citizens. this because in an attempt to lower America's powers over the avengers the world council gave each foreign members a 'world citizenship'. which meant they were not citizens of any single country but had the right to be in any country that the world council had jurisdiction in. not that the avengers worked for them, they were for lack of a better term free-lance. normally they did their own thing but sometimes help them. **[2]**

"Because after giving him the solution he was gunned down by Hydra spies and he did not write down the formula in case his notes got stolen." Fury snorted. "The man's over cautiousness came back to bite us in the ass for once."

"So why are you still here?" Wanda questioned, something that made super soldiers in hands of your enemies seemed like a top priority.

"We are waiting for the last member of the team." a loud crack was heard from outside. "And here he is now."

Wanda stood up as she felt something magical enter the wards without permission and rushed outside. The other three followed after her wondering why she was in such a hurry. Reaching the front lawn they saw why. Hanging in the air imprison by bindings of magic was an old man wearing brightly colored robes. "Wanda!" Captain America shouted. "Let him down!" With a wave of her hand he was released for the prison.

"Thank you Mr. Rogers." the old man said. "It is good to see you again. I'm glad to see you're alive."

"Same, and I'm sorry about Wanda." he said apologizing for the incident.

"It is no trouble." the old man dismissed. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have enter the area like that." he said taking responsibility.

"You got old Dumbledore." Logan told him.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes I suppose I did. Unfortunately not all of us have been blessed with your healing factor." he then turned to Wanda. "My name is Albus Dumbledore young lady, I apologize for earlier. I should have known better than to try and apparate into the home of a known sorceress." he apologized to the young witch noticing that despite his best efforts he could not get a clear description of her face. Oh he could tell she was a beautiful young girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. But he knew that if someone asked him to point her out in the middle of a crowd out of uniform he would not be able to.

Wanda glanced at Captain America for confirmation if it was safe. when he nodded she introduced herself. "Wanda Maximoff." she introduced holding her hand out. Shaking it Dumbledore noticed that he could now describe her. It seems that by introducing herself the spell hiding who she was dropped. Quite the impressive feat of magic, especially for one so young.

He attention was draw away from her when the door opened and a young man holding a staff walked out glancing around the area quickly as if searching for something. He realized he must have also felt the intrusion. "Is everything alright?" he asked turning his gaze to them.

"It's fine." Wanda said dismissing his worry. "One of cap's friends just came in unannounced." she told him indicating to Dumbledore.

"Hello young man, my name is Albus Dumbledore." he greeted with a smile, holding out his hand.

Harry glanced at Wanda who nodded in approval. "Harry Potter." he smiled. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Done the long awaited meeting between Harry Potter and Dumbledore and let me tell you now harry will not go to hogwarts yet.**

 **[1] i told you that i would be using plots from other series, this one comes from ultimate spiderman the TV series. in this someone attempted to mimic the Symbiote that gave spiderman his power boost using a sample of the original. So venom will exist and don't think everything will be peachy in this series i will kill characters i will make characters evil that were good. I will change shit.**

 **[2] this makes sense the Avengers do not work for any government yet shield works for the world council, a group of UN representatives that no one knows the Identity of. and remember many times throughout the series guys like General Ross are constantly saying that Hulk is the property of the US government and Striker sees Mutants as a military assets with no rights. that need to be controlled or Exterminated. and yes i took the world council from the marvel cinematic universe.**

 **Also the problem i keep running into is in the early seasons Magneto was involved so much and wanda only wants to kill him and she would be able to with ease. And soon you will see the if they fail part of this series as in about 2-4 chapters Wanda will finally confront Magneto. In other words magneto is screwed beyond belief.**

 **One more thing remember Wanda is out of the asylum and knows that the brotherhood works for her father meaning that she will not join them and Hex factor will not happen.**


	9. Pasts revealed

**This takes place on earth 67337 for those of you who don't know that spells on a phone ORDER.**

 **Fireofargentis thank you for the review honestly you are the main reason i continued this story. Also there is a difference between wizards and sorcerers.**

* * *

Dumbledore's heart stopped and his eyes shot up to Harry's forehead. "Harry Potter." he muttered in disbelief. So many years of searching and worry. Of looking for the slightest clues and the boy was basically parading around showing off his powers. He was very happy to have found him here using his powers for good, to help people. 'This does explain why we couldn't find him.' Dumbledore thought. The people trying to track him may have been good, but Harry was a sorcerer and even Dumbledore the most powerful wizard alive barely fell under that category. And that was only because of the elder wand mixed with his masterful control over his magic.

"Do you know me?" Harry asked stepping back slightly gripping his staff. The man seemed to have reacted to his name and looked directly at His scar something not known to the public as he it was hidden by magic and trust him that was not easy. It took powerful magic to hide his scar.

"Y-yes, yes." Dumbledore said recomposing himself. "I knew your parents."

"My parents?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew very little about them, and even that came from his relatives. People he would not believe if they said the sky was blue and people needed to breath.

"Yes, I was their headmaster."

"Where?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore told him.

Harry blinked. "My parents had powers?" He asked. He had always assumed his parents were just average people that were mildly successful and that when they died in a car crash his aunt took advantage of it to ruin her sister's reputation. Yes, he knew about the magic that caused his scar but there were literally hundreds of ways that could have happened. From it being a manifestation of his powers to he should have died in the accident and his powers saved him but he was scared for life.

"Yes your parents had magic just like you do." Dumbledore told him before amending his previous statement. "No, not just like you do. Your mother was a witch and your father a wizard. And while they were powerful, they were nothing compared to you in terms of raw power."

"Wait back to what you said before." Wanda interrupted. "Hogwarts? Doesn't that have one of the largest magical library in the world?" she asked with a glint in her eye. She may not have been as obsessed with books and learning as Harry was, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

Dumbledore chuckled it seems this girl would have been a great Ravenclaw. "Yes, indeed it does Miss Maximoff. If you would like I could allow you access to it? You as well Mr. Potter." he offered.

Before either could accept the offer Fury coughed. "I believe we have business to attend to?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah yes I apologize so many years as a teacher has rubbed off I suppose." he said standing up he turned back to the group of adults and they headed inside.

* * *

Several hours later the Quinjet was on it's way to the Sahara with Rogue and Kurt Tagging along. "Are you sure it Vas a good idea to leave Vanda behind?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Do want to be around when she meets her old man?" Wolverine asked.

"Good point." he conceded shivering slightly at the thought of being near that.

"I'm sorry Miss Maximoff is Eric's daughter?" Dumbledore asked. "Is that we aren't bringing her along because you were worried about her siding with her father?" He thought they did not bring her along because they were trying to go in with as small a group as possible.

Everyone in the jet snorted at once. "We are more worried about Wanda killing us in the process of murdering her father."

"Why would she want to kill him?" Dumbledore asked he may have learned his lesson from the Dursleys that family did not always love each other. But why would a sweet girl like Wanda want to kill her father.

"He locked her up for years because she could not control her powers." Logan told him. "I'm positive if she ever got the chance she would tear him apart molecule by molecule."

Dumbledore sagged further into his chair. Another bright young man who fell to darkness that he could have saved and he drove a kind girl to hatred.

* * *

Entering the compound Dumbledore, Captain America and Rogue were quickly restrained by the metal. Kurt and Wolverine completed the mission after some delay from Kurt refusing to destroy the machine with Magneto inside.

"...A young boy in Poland owes you three that much." Magneto said releasing them from him hold and opening a hole in the skyline to allow them to leave.

As they left Kurt seemed to remember something. "Magneto!" he called drawing the Master of Magnetism attention. "I have a message from Vanda." Kurt said remembering what Wanda told him she would do if she ever got her hands on her father.

"What is it?"

"To quote her 'Vhen I get my hands on him I vill rip him apart molecule by molecule put him back together and burn him alive.'" with the message sent Kurt teleported out.

Under his helmet Magneto paled he had hoped that Petro had exaggerated her hatred of him, but it seems for once he had understated it. He felt a chill run down his spine he did not doubt for a second his daughter would do that to him. It seems just like him, she can hold a grudge for a long time.

* * *

Landing at the mansion Kurt and Rogue ran into Wanda. "Mission go well?" she asked from her seat on the couch, watching TV.

"You could say that." Kurt said awkwardly thinking of him letting Magneto use the machine. That would probably come back to bite them later but he stood by his decision. He would have as good as killed him if he had destroyed that machine.

"Yeah." Rogue scoffed. "If you consider he let the guy who took the machine use it."

"He would have died if I had destroyed it." Kurt defended.

"Oh who used?" Wanda asked only half listening.

Rogue opened her mouth to answer missing Kurt silently waving for her to stop. "Magneto." she said without thinking before realizing what she said. "Oh crap!" she said eyes widening. Kurt teleported beside grabbed her and vanished in a similar puff of smoke. Just in time to as moments later a massive blast of red energy blew out all the windows in sight.

"OH CAPTAIN!" A too sweet voiced called marching up the stairs. Steve gulped give him an army he will fight it without hesitation, give him an angry woman he would fold like a house of cards.

"Wanda." he greeted cordially trying not to pass out in fear. Wanda's anger at her father was infamous. "What can I do for you?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh I was just wondering how did you last mission go?" she asked twirling a strand of hair. She would have honestly seemed curious of it wasn't for the mass of red energy swirling around her.

"It went well." he gulped why did he listen to Fury he should have brought her along they would have been in the middle of the Sahara. The worst she could have done was level the entire desert.

"That's good." She smiled. "Did happen to run into anyone I would know? Like say..." she trailed off pretending to think about it for a moment. "Oh I don't know MY FATHER!" she shouted causing the several objects in the hall to shatter.

"Wanda I know you're mad but-"

She cut him off. "Why did you go without ME?!"

Steve took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Because of this." He said pointing at the surrounding area.

"Look at what you did all because you missed a shot at your father."

"What does that have to do with not taking me?" she asked. "We would have been in the sahara! A place not known for it's people or fragile objects."

"You would have put the team in danger." she opened her mouth to object but he held up his hand and continued. "What would have happened if you lost control on a mission like that?" he asked. "I'll tell you, you would have mostly likely caused injury to at least one of us. Possibly even killed."

"But-"

"No. you know I'm right." he look at her and she seemed to shrink under his gaze. she knew he was right. She would have lost sight of their objective and tried to kill her father. Whether or not it helped the mission or not. Silently she trudged away feeling a lot worse than when she started this conversation.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived back at the castle in a great mood despite the fact that he now knew for a fact that Harry Potter would not come to Hogwarts. There was no purpose in the boy coming here on his own he was already a prodigy being well beyond any seventh year much less a fourth. Plus he was apprenticed to the Sorcerer Supreme someone whose knowledge in magic was unmatched. He have to call a meeting of the order. Let them know they should stop looking for Harry Potter.

"Why have called us here Professor?" Sirius Black asked as the meeting began. In a desperate attempt to find Harry Potter the ministry had question Sirius, only to find out he was innocent of all charges and quite angry that his god-son was missing. "Do you have news on Harry?"

"I'm not your professor anymore." he reminded Sirius who just chuckled everyone still called him professor despite the fact they had all graduated years ago. "And yes I have."

Sirius eyes lit up. "What is it have you found? Is he save? When will he be coming to Hogwarts?" he asked in rapid fire.

"If," a voice drawled. "You gave him a chance I sure the Headmaster would answer." Sirius shot a glare at the man. Even if Snape had a good point he would never admit it.

"Yes, Sirius I have found him. Yes, he is safe. No, he will not be coming to Hogwarts." Sirius seemed to get happier and happier with each answer until the last one.

"What do mean he won't be coming to Hogwarts?!" Sirius roared. The others sharing a similar mentality they had been searching for years and now that they found him they weren't going to bring him here.

"I mean there would be no point in him coming to Hogwarts there is nothing to gain from becoming a fourth year."

Snape scoffed. "Surely the boy is dying for the chance to learn magic and I'm sure several people here would have no qualms teaching him what he has missed." The others could not help but agree. They would have no problem taking time to teach the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Ah I see," Dumbledore after a moment. "You seemed to have misinterpreted what I said."

"what did you mean then Headmaster?" McGonagall asked.

"I meant he is far beyond anything he could learn at Hogwarts." All noise in the room stopped.

"Surely you're joking Professor?" Remus Lupin asked.

"No, I'm not."

"The boy is just as much of a braggart as his father it seems." Snape said not believing for a second Harry Potter could be that smart or powerful.

"Actually I found him to be more like Lily with his unquenchable thirst for knowledge." Snape winced at the subtle jab from Dumbledore reminding him who the boy's mother was.

"Come on professor if he was that good there was no way we would not have heard by now." Sirius said and normally that would be true wizards were amazing braggarts loving to show off their magical power.

"Ah but you have." Dumbledore told them. "Haven't you heard of the Emerald Sorcerer?" he asked with a small grin.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "NO WAY!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Yes way Nymphadora." she growled at the mention of her first name. But her surprise was shared by everyone else. When the wizarding world entered a frenzy looking for Harry Potter, they went as far to search the muggle world something they have never done before. Imagine their surprise to find out Muggles not only knew about magic, but could also counter it and that people with powers that weren't magic existed. That even the gods had descended back to the mortal world and non-magicals could not only match them but in some cases beat them. When they saw the Emerald Sorcerer and Scarlet Witch- well it was less of saw and more of felt. The two of them combined had for a moment exuded more magic then the whole of Wizarding Britain, something that was no easy feat.

"Wait does that mean the Scarlet Witch is his girlfriend?" Sirius asked with a small grin.

"Actually she seemed quite adamant they were not dating." Dumbledore chuckled, to be young and in love.

"That's what Lily said to James and look how that turned out." Sirius said with a smirk. Snape scowled at the reminder while his statement gain chuckles from the rest group it was true.

"Yes but unlike Lily she was not trying to kill him every five minutes." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "In fact if I had to say I think she was quite comfortable around him." he remembered the way two of them acted around each other seamlessly moving around each other and working together.

"Surely they would at least jump at the chance to learn from you?" Mad-eye Moody pointed out Dumbledore was see as one of the most knowledgeable magical's in the world wizard or not.

"I doubt I can surpass the Sorcerer Supreme." several people started to choke. Did he just say Sorcerer Supreme.

"They have been taken under the wing of Stephen Strange?" McGonagall asked in disbelief there were many wizards out who would have literally killed their entire families to gain an apprenticeship with the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Wait." Tonks interrupted confused. "I thought the Ancient One was the Sorcerer Supreme?"

"The ancient one passed away years ago." Dumbledore told them.

"But then why wasn't that news?" People would loved to have find out that a new Sorcerer Supreme would have been chosen. Something happened only every couple of centuries.

"Because the blood purists didn't like who was chosen." Mad-eye said.

"Baron Mordo?" she asked he was quite popular with the purebloods last she check. A stark conservative, though not someone who believed in blood purity, he did believe that tradition was very important.

Mad-eye snorted. "Baron Mordo turned against the Ancient One after he choose someone else as a the next Sorcerer Supreme."

"But why would the purebloods care about that? Sorcerers stay out of wizarding affairs."

"Because before he was taken in by the Ancient One to learn magic he was a muggle." for the third time that day everyone was silent.

"You're joking right? That is impossible! Why would a muggle be chosen for Sorcerer Supreme, they don't even know magic exist until four years ago. And and and he's a muggle." Arthur Weasley said stuttering out the last part.

Dumbledore sighed one of the biggest annoyance and disappointments in his life was the casual dismissal of muggles. Even Arthur Weasley an outright supporter of them, thought of muggles more as animals than people. The ministry went out of it's way to make them seem foolish and idiotic because they knew that if the general public knew that a single muggle could with the push of a button destroy the entire wizarding world. There would be mass panic, wizards had spent so long looking down on muggles that thought of them being equal was laughable. But equal they were, he feared what would happen when wizards found out about mutants. People with powers that could not be controlled by the ministry with several dozen members at the very least who were as powerful as him. After that a few minor details were gone over and the meeting concluded. But as it ended Dumbledore could not help but wonder if the ' _power he knows not…'_ was in fact his unique magic and not love.

* * *

 **Done! man did this get out of hand i thought I was going to have trouble filling this chapter but man once i started i could not stop.**

 **Fireofargentis: I know right! I mean he fought in ww2 and was vital to the defeat of the nazi you think they would at least know each other in passing. Oh and yes wanda is not Ok with what happened but she is dealing, neither is Jean by the way. In this she remembers everything she did and she acted out because she wanted to prove to both herself and others that she was no damsel. I see it like this because that was way out of character for Jean, i mean where did that come from in the TV show. Also Harry is currently 14 going 15 in the summer. And wanda is 15 going 16. Wow i just realized in this Harry is into older women in my story. Think about it Rogue who is around the same age as jean and scott being 16 wanda who is a year older and the girls he dates are in highschool meaning that until this school year they all would have been older than him by about 1-3 years. Harry is into older women! X) lol!**

 **M-f42: actual no. This started as an idea with Harry being the herald of the phoenix like the silver surfer is to Galactus. But then i considered how to include wanda and make them a nice contrast as best friends then i realized after watching** **a history of video by comics explained ****that she controlled chaos and having him control order would have been a perfect contrast and from there this story was born.** **Also who is the dichotomy is that some kind of story reference? I made this story before i read that and even then i just finished it about 2 weeks ago. One more thing do you like the idea and you were complimenting the story or were you being sarcastic and hate the idea?**

 **Please review and come read this NEXT TIME!**

 **When we get to the long awaited confrontation with mutants revealed. How will the public react to them? How will two avengers being mutants change things? Find out next time!**


	10. Sentinels

"Who the hell are you?" Wanda asked the strange man floating in the air with two people next to him looking annoyed.

"I told you we should have had Dumbledore bring us." the other man scolded, sounding exasperated as if he was used to this thing from him.

"Why did I have to come along?" the woman with pink hair asked her hair turning red in annoyance.

"Because you're family." the strange man told her.

Was she invisible. "Hello!" she asked giving them a small shock. "Who the hell are you people?"

The man who scolded the strange one spoke. "I'm Remus Lupin, the idiot next to me is Sirius Black and the girl next to me is Nymph- Tonks." he started to say her first name only for her glare at him causing him to change his answer.

"Okay." she said slowly. "Now what are you doing here?" She asked she had an idea, Dumbledore had mentioned that Harry had a godfather named Sirius Black but why he was here unannounced she did not know.

"I'm here to see my godson!" Sirius exclaimed happily seemingly not bothered at all by his situation.

"And your godson is?" she asked pretending she did not know.

"Harry Potter." She raised an eyebrow that was some confirmation that he was who he said but not enough.

She waved her hand and the group was moved inside. Following along she walked up to stairs into Harry's room and started to look for the linked notebook that Dumbledore left for Harry to contact him.

' _Dumbledore?'_ she wrote as she walked back down stairs. As she waited for a response she began to read a book, muting the prisoners cries of protest.

10 minutes later she received a reply. ' _Yes Mr. Potter? Is there something wrong?"_

' _Not Harry and maybe. Do you know a man named Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Tonks?'_

' _Ah hello Miss Maximoff and yes I do. I'm assuming they showed up unannounced?'_

' _Yes how did you know?'_ she asked was this impulsiveness common for him.

' _I told Mr. Black to wait but unsurprisingly he did not.'_ Dumbledore informed her. One could feel the amusement he felt even on paper. ' _I apologize for that but he has waited a long time to see his godson and is a bit excited.'_

' _Thank you Dumbledore'_ she wrote before closing the journal and walking up stairs to put the journal back. Not releasing the group from their imprisonment. Should teach them not to show up unannounced.

"Finally!" Tonks groaned once she was released. "That's really uncomfortable you know that right?"

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Oh really the imprisonment spell was uncomfortable? Who would have guessed?" she said sarcastically.

"So where's Harry?" Sirius asked rubbing his wrists.

"Not here." she told him. "He's on another date." she said sounding exasperated it was not that she jealous, but he went on dates almost as often as Tony did before he became Ironman. Though admittedly he did try to form a relationship, but at least half of them fell apart after the girl tried to make him choose between her and Wanda, naturally their ass was promptly dumped. Why people would think he would abandon his best friend for a girl he didn't know all that well confused him. Besides it was a well known fact at school that the two of them lived together. Wanda herself had a few boyfriends who tried the same and when she refused sometimes one or two of them would try and intimidate her. she responded coolly and logically to those threats. She punched them in the face.

Sirius smiled. "Little playboy huh he is just like his father." he joked which got a laugh from Remus.

"An idiot who thought it would be a good idea to date other girls while trying to impress Lily."

"Pretty much." Sirius said with a grin lost in memories of a better time. How James got Lily to agree to go out with him was a mystery even to James.

"We don't have feeling for one another and Harry is not trying to impress me!" she shouted annoyed, why do people keep assuming that. But privately a small part of her liked the idea of being with Harry.

Sirius just laughed. "Sure kid."

* * *

Harry returned home from his date to the sounds of laughter. "You're kidding me right he really did that?"

"Oh yeah Prongslet was a neat freak even as a kid."

"Who is Prongslet?" Harry asked walking through the door. "And who are they?"

"You are Prongslet and I'm Sirius Black your godfather." he said introducing himself holding his hand out.

Harry grinned and shook his hand after receiving confirmation from Wanda he was who he said he was. "Ok and what did I do as a kid?"

Sirius started laughing again. "You found your father's playwitch collection and organized it by colors brightest to darkest."

The other man chuckled. "Remus Lupin and this is Tonks." he introduced himself and the other girl. "And boy was your mother pissed when she found out. She also smiled and gave you a pat on the head."

Sirius snorted. "Even as a baby you were a mama's boy." he said with a small smile. "I can't tell you how many times you sold us out." he said with a faux glare.

The rest of the night was spent going over stories about Harry's life as a baby and unlike most people he was not embarrassed but rather interested. He thought he had lost any chance at knowing who his parents were a long time ago.

* * *

The next day Sirius was do to leave. Saying goodbye Harry insisted on introducing him to the Avengers everything went well until he introduced him to Janet.

*crack* "Ow!" he said cradling his face. "What the hell was that for?!" that woman could hit really hard despite her deceptively small size.

"That was for leaving Harry with the Dursleys!" Janet yelled.

I didn't do it, I gave him to Hagrid who gave him to Dumbledore who put Harry with the Dursleys. Trust me I'm just as mad about that as you are." he said rubbing his jaw.

"So then I owe this Dumbledore a visit do I?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Janet calm down." Hank said trying to calm his...girlfriend, fiance, partner? Down.

She took a deep breath. "Sorry, just after how the Dursley's treated Harry.." she trailed off.

"I get it." Sirius said rubbing his check, Merlin that girl could hit, it still hurt!

"Besides if he had a nickel for every time a pretty girl slapped for doing something stupid he would have made back the Black family fortune 10 times over." Remus said.

Sirius blinked at the mention of family fortune. "Thanks for reminding me Remus." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold key. "Harry this is the key to your family vault." he said handing the key to Harry. "if you go to the Gringotts in Britain this should allow you to access your vault." he scribbled some instructions onto a piece of paper giving him directions. "Now if you'll excuse us we have to go. Take care Harry." he said walking out the door. As he reached the door he gave a small smirk. "Oh and Harry," he called as he left. "You and Wanda should be careful I don't want to be a great godfather yet." he teased before running out the door disappearing with a crack laughing all the way.

As Wanda and Harry blushed, the avengers quietly chuckled, while Tony outright laughed. "Oh I like him."

* * *

Harry and Wanda arrived at the site of where Magneto currently was according to the Professor a week after school let for the summer. It had been a month since they met Sirius and they had talked to him several times since then. "Are you sure we can trust Petro?" Wanda asked glaring at said mutant who gulped nervously. "My brother is incredibly loyal to my father." she was not worried about him over hearing her, he was trying to stay as far away from her as possible.

"I wouldn't trust your brother as far as he can throw the Hulk." Harry told her making her giggle at the mental image. "But if he is working with your father it is better to have him near us rather than in hiding."

Wanda nodded at that made sense. "If he tries to run can I break his legs?"

"No." Harry told her making her frown. "Not until the third time." she smiled and looked over at Petro who felt a shiver go down his spine.

Harry and wanda split up Wanda would stick with the brotherhood and make sure her brother did not try anything while Harry would work with the X-Men.

"Come on sweet cheeks what will take for you to go out with me?" Todd asked Wanda once more.

"I won't now leave me alone!" he had been pestering her for the last 20 minutes. She was this close to just hurling him into the harbor. An explosion stopped Toad from bothering her once more. "Finally some action." she said running off in the direction of the explosion.

Petro trailed after her. The original plan had been for him to meet up with his father, but when Wanda showed up that plan went straight out the window. He would stay with them until he got a chance to get away.

* * *

Rogue was walking around looking for one of Magneto's men. Turning a corner she ran into Gambit. Preparing herself for a fight she was surprised when he just smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand. Pulling her hand back she found a card which was shown to be a Queen of Hearts. "For d' beautiful Cheré who stole my heart." he said smoothly letting go of the card. Grabbing the card he leaned close as if to kiss her only to ignite the card and pull back. "Sorry ma Cheré but Gambit has a job to do." the card exploded moments later. As Gambit walked off he mused about what a shame it was that he had to hurt such a beauty.

"Where ya going ya street rat?" turning around Gambit saw that Rogue was no worse for wear despite being at the dead center of the explosion, not even a single hair out of place.

Gambit chuckled nervously. "Hehe well dis is a surprise ma Cheré I would love to stay an' chat but-" Gambit took off running only to find himself hovering off the ground.

"What the rush Sugar?" She asked glaring at him holding him off the ground.

Gambit gulped just his luck to pick the one with invulnerability. "Oh you know places to people to see. Now if you would let me go I think we could talk this through, so what do ya say Cheré?" she raised an eyebrow and Gambit slouched. Yeah didn't think I would be dat' lucky." she punched him in the stomach knocking him out.

Dropping him to the ground she glared and muttered something about "Stupid Cajun". But if one looked close they would see a small blush on her cheeks.

* * *

Petro was pretending to be fighting with Colossus wait for an opportunity to escape to his father. That opportunity came when he pretended to be knocked down by colossus. Who the picked him up and hurled him in the direction of his father. Magneto grabbed his son out of the air and pulled him to the rooftop of the skyscraper he was on. "Are you sure this is a good idea dad?" Petro asked doubtfully. "If this backfires it would really backfire."

"Yes Petro this is necessary for mutantkind to survive." Magneto told his son. "Wanda and Mr. Potter must see that the humans will turn on them. Only then will they be able to fulfill the prophecy and help lead mutantkind to salvation." Petro was doubtful that Wanda would ever join their father even if she did agree with them, but stayed quiet.

Petro noticed something headed towards them from down on the ground. "They're coming for us father, and Wanda is leading the charge."

Magneto sighed swallowing the fear that rose up at the thought of fighting his daughter. "She will have to wait." lifting his hands into the air he started to drag the entire area the X-Men and Brotherhood were standing on down.

As the ground started to shake Avalanche tried to stop it with his own powers succeeding for a moment, but Magneto eventually won out and dragged them down. Being the closest to the edge Wanda managed to grab on. Gazing up at her father she wished she could say she was surprised when he pushed her down below as well.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Petro asked looking at where Wanda fell. "She hates you enough as is." Magneto did not reply but privately felt maybe his son was correct.

* * *

"Sir over a dozen mutants have entered the facility!" one of Trask's men told him as alarms sounded around them.

"Are the sentinels ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Then let's show these mutant freaks what they have stumbled into."

"Sir there is another thing." the soldier told him. "Two members of the Avengers are here."

"WHAT!" Trask yelled.

"And they are mutants sir." the soldier told him nervously.

"Who?" Trask asked

"The Scarlet Witch and Emerald Sorcerer sir." Trask cursed just his luck it had to the youngest of them. It couldn't be a minor that would be easy to turn the public against. Not only that but the other avengers were incredibly protective of them, this just got so much more difficult.

"Send in two normal Sentinels plus Sentinel M." he ordered.

"Sentinel M but sir-"

"Now soldier!" the man rushed off to comply. As he walked towards the sight of the intruders he could not help but think he patrons knew about the two avengers why else would they have told to make a sentinel like that.

* * *

Recovering from the fall the mutants looked around at the area where they had fallen. "What is this some kind of underground base?" Toad asked as he saw the area. Hearing the sound of weapons cocking he looked up to several dozen soldiers pointing their guns at them. He gulp. "Yep definitely an underground base."

"No one move." storm order not wanting to spook the armed men.

"Hold your fire." ordered Trask stepping up and the mutants sighed in relief. Only to panic as the ground shook and the sound of heavy footsteps approached. Trask ordered his men to fall back not wanting them to be caught up in the conflict.

As three giant robots entered the room the X-Men backed up in slight fear. "Vhat is it vith bad guys and giant robots?" Kurt asked seeing the metal monstrosity.

* * *

Above ground on seeing the sentinels come out Quicksilver raced back to his father. "He released the sentinels." Petro inform his father.

"As I knew he would." Magneto said confidently sending his men back to base in metal pods with a wave of his hand, before what Petro said caught up with him. "Did you say sentinels as plural?" he asked his son.

"Yeah. There were three of them, two looked that image you showed me before, but one was bigger than the rest with this weird crystal in it's chest."

"No matter!" Magneto banished away any doubt, his plan would still work. But as he raised the platform back up above ground he could not help but wonder what was so special about this third sentinel. He knew Trask had plans to make a variety of sentinels, but he also knew that he only had a few normal ones done. "And now the whole world will know of us!" with that said he raised the platform above ground.

* * *

As the mutants panicked and ran from the sentinel a news helicopter caught a glimpse of the giant robot. Moving closer the camera landed on them just as they started fighting back. ' _This is the scene our news helicopter came upon moments ago and- wait is that the Emerald Sorcerer?'_ the news lady asked. ' _It is. What is he doing here with these teens with powers?'_

* * *

"Blob, Toad, Spyke, Jean and Kurt you four take down the first sentinel!" Harry ordered after Storm was knocked down. "Kitty, Avalanche, Beast and Rogue you take the second!" Harry closed his eye and took a deep breath, drawing on his powers. Opening his eyes they were glowing green. "Wanda and I got the big guy."

Harry began his attack with a massive burst of magic. But the robot just glowed for a moment and nothing happened. Harry's eyes narrowed that was absorbtion magic, incredibly complex and not something a random lackey could come up with. He attacked again this time with using ice shards piecing several joints of the robot as it collapsed, he raised an eyebrow that was too easy. As the robot picked itself up he sighed yep too easy. It seems he saw where the magic it absorbed went, the robot seemed to be repairing itself as it stood soon it was good as new. Harry battled the robot for several more minutes testing it capabilities as he did so. It could regenerate yes but if enough damage was done to one area it would be unable to fully repair itself. "Wanda I think I know how to beat it." he told her waiting for a reply, but he got none. Turning around he saw that she was not anywhere near him. Sensing her out he looked up to see her landing on top of the skyscraper that held Magneto. "Wanda no." he muttered knowing exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Magneto was pushing back the military helicopters when a cry of pain drew his attention. Turning around he saw Wanda standing there with her brother unconscious on the ground. "Hello Daddy." she greeted with a glare power coming off her in waves. "Miss me?" Magneto would deny it to the day he died, but at that moment he let out a small whimper of fear.

* * *

 **Done in less than 24 hours praise me! Ok we have gotten to the long awaited reveal of mutants. how will the public react? will wanda let her father live? No, no she will not. And what is this strange new sentinel?**

 **Reviews**

 **Fireofargentis: i know responded to your review in a PM but your questions are valid so i'm including it here as well. Yes cap's shield can block a killing curse and most magics.**

 **2) they've already got occlumency shields Wanda got taken over because A) she was caught by surprise and B) because he had Apocalypse backing him up a guy who was able to control professor Xavier the most powerful telepath in the world.**

 **Maybe with tonks being a mutant**

 **And no with Wanda I will have a much more impactful way to show her that her anger is dangerous.**


	11. Old Grudges, New Relationships

"Hello, Daddy." Wanda greeted with a glare, power coming off her in waves. "Miss me?" Magneto would deny it to the day he died but at that moment he let out a small whimper of fear.

"Wanda please not now." he told her in as kind a tone as possible, no need to anger her any further.

"You locked me away." Magneto was slightly unnerved by her calm tone.

"I did not want to that Wanda you're my daughter and I'm sorry. I regret what I did." he apologized and he did regret it though not for the reasons one might assume, he regretted it because the prophecy. If he had known about it he never would have locked her away.

"Really?" she asked before raising her hands and trapping him in her powers. "Let's see what you really think?" her first attempt to enter his mind was blocked by his helmet something that was quickly dealt with. entering a mind was easy it was making sure you didn't damage it that was hard. luckily Magneto had experience with the mental arts from Charles or else he would have been a brain dead vegetable as Wanda was most certainly not being gentle. What she saw infuriated her. "A PROPHECY! A PROPHECY IS THE ONLY REASON YOU REGRET IT!"she roared in rage causing him pain as the energy field he was trapped in started to crush him.

"You left me no choice Wanda, you could not control your anger." Magneto rasped out in an attempt to defend himself.

But all that did was anger her further. "You want me angry? I'll give you angry!" using one of her hexes she started to burn his skin off slowly. But a green blast of energy released him….and sent him flying into a wall.

Wanda turned to the source of the blast to see Harry standing there with his staff outstretched leaving no doubt to who cast the spell. "Calm down Wanda." Harry told her in what he hoped was a soothing tone.

After seeing Wanda land next to her father, Harry stopped testing the robot and attacked it. He wrapped it up in cables and tore it's limbs off. Trapping the remains in ice and then collapsed a building on top of it, burying it. A bit overkill? Maybe but he would rather not risk it.

"I won't calm down Harry!" Wanda shouted feeling slightly betrayed. "You of all people should know how much I hate him!"

"So you're going to kill him?" Harry asked he knew Wanda hated her father but did she really hate him that much. "Wanda what he did to you was wrong, but you are about to kill him." Harry honestly doubt she realized what she was doing, what it meant to kill someone.

"He deserves it! How many years did I spend trapped and alone because of him?" she questioned preparing a hex bolt to kill her father.

"Wasn't I with you?" He asked quietly hurt clear in his eyes. For Wanda to say that hurt him a lot, as much as she had relied on him for friendship and support he did the same knowing there was someone else like him. that he wasn't freak like the Dursleys claimed.

Wanda actually paused she didn't mean it like that. "Harry you were always there when you could be, and you helped me out so much. But you just don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me!" he yelled the sorrow vanishing being replaced by frustration. "Why do you have to kill him?"

"Why? Why? He locked me away for years!" as they argued Magneto and Quicksilver had recovered. Running up to his father he helped him up, hoping to escape while they still could.

"Where do think your going?" Harry asked throwing his staff in front of the speedster trapping them in a bubble.

"Harry drop the barrier." Wanda ordered knowing that the bubble was both to trap them and protect them, but he did not. "HARRY DROP IT!"

"I won't let you kill him." he told her if he let her do this he could never forgive himself.

"Then I go through you as well!" she sent a hex bolt at him. But he easily blocked it and retaliated with with his own bolt of magic. Exchanging spells they took to the air in their fight both trying to gain the upper hand.

* * *

Avalanche dodged another glob of goo from the sentinel only for it to catch Beast in the goo.

"Watch out!" Kitty warned as a building collapsed around him. Lance took a deep breath and held his arms up. The building stop shaking and Lance sighed in relief, 'thank you Harry' he thought, those extra lessons on his powers really helped out here.

Kitty got hit with by the goo but she just phased her way out. Sliding out of the goo she noted that it was a lot harder than usual, whoever did this expected people with powers like hers. Luckily it seemed they were not able to stop her powers. She jumped over a the swing of the sentinel and ran up it's arm reaching the top she phased through shorting out the arm. "Nice one." Lance complemented and Kitty blushed.

"If I can get to the head I should be able to phase it out." Kitty told him.

Rogue nodded "Right I'll distract it. Lance think you can knock it down?"

"Please who do think you're talking to?" he asked cracking his knuckles. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head the ground started to shake around the robot making it fall as it's footing was removed. Rogue tore off one off it's legs making sure it stayed down.

As Kitty went to phase through the robot she was taken by surprise when it's shoulder opened up and shocked her with electricity. "KITTY!" Lance glared at the robot and held his arms up once more except this time instead of raising them above his head to shake the earth he shoved them away from himself and several spikes of earth pierced the robot deactivating it.

"Kitty?" he called running up to her picking her up. "Are you alright?" he asked her but she remained unconscious. Lance picked her up and carried her away from the street.

* * *

The fight picked up intensity as Wanda and Harry up the magic they used became more and more intense. The two of them perfectly match completely equal in power, this had become a battle of skill. " **σχοινιά παγίδα"** Harry incated making the electrical wires come alive and wrap around her. A flare of red magic turned the wires into snakes which attacked Harry. Who dispelled them.

Both of them equally matched Wanda had better instinctual control over her magic using it without spells. But Harry had better knowledge of spells better understanding his spells and a wider variety.

Magneto watch in horror as his worst nightmare came alive ' _But should they fall they will be the worst of enemies and all shall fall before the darkness._ ' he never imagined he would be the reason they fell. The prophecy was coming true the attack of the men of metal and now they were fighting like the worst of enemies. He had caused this, in his attempt to make sure they fulfilled their destinies and lead mutantkind to salvation he had caused them to fall. He seemed to slump to the ground defeated, maybe Charles was correct maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Perhaps he should revive that old plan of his Genosha try and make peace in at least one part of the world for mutants. He still did not believe that mankind and mutants could live in peace, the humans would take any chance they had to kill off the mutants. But perhaps he could offer a safe haven for mutants.

Harry and Wanda's battle had reached it's apex. Both of them were using all their power.

* * *

 _I'm reporting live for the scene of an amazing event just moments ago the metal robots that attacked were defeated, but not by our heroes but several strange teens all with their own unique powers. According to our sources all of them hail from the same small town of Bayville. Is this an attempt to make an army of super humans or an alien invasion."_ the reporter asked drawing the attention of the avengers. People with strange powers from Bayville. It didn't take Tony Stark to figure that one out. ' _But that is not the strangest part the strangest part is the battle between the Scarlet Witch and Emerald Sorcerer according a few witnesses they suddenly started arguing minutes ago. The reason why is not known to us at this moment, but as the argument continued the two avengers started to fight and let me tell you it is no lovers spat.'_ The camera showed the ground below the helicopter and the entire area of their fight was devastated, it looked like something out of an HP Lovecraft novel. Creatures of metal and stone battling, nature fighting itself and at the center of this all was Wanda and Harry.

The avengers who weren't paying attention before were now. "What are those two doing fighting?" Hawkeye asked. "Do think that Wanda is being controlled again?"

"No, look." Captain America answered pointing to the small left corner of the screen he continued.

"Is that Magneto?" Hank asked, Tony punched a few keys in on his phone zooming in the small corner of the terrible image. That was always a problem when it came to trying to watch magic it always messed with the tech. Even his Ironman armor was not completely immune.

"Well at least we know why they're fighting." Natasha stated leaning back.

"Um...I don't!" Wasp shouted frustrated. "Why are they fighting?"

"Because look at Magneto doesn't he seem a bit red?" taking a closer look they saw yes, his skin was a burnt red similar to a first degree burn.

"So what Wanda tortured him?" Hawkeye asked doubtfully that didn't seem like Wanda.

"More likely she was going to kill him and Harry stopped her." Hank concluded. The avengers turned their attention back to the TV to continue watching the battle.

* * *

Harry was on his last leg he and Wanda may have had equal power but he used up a fair amount destroy the sentinel. Wanda had started to blast him with pure magic at this point and his shield was on the verge of collapse. But a sudden creak of metal drew his attention. Gazing behind Wanda he saw Sentinel M rising up. But how? He questioned before realizing it absorbed magic to repair itself and he and Wanda were throwing it around like it was going out of style.

The Sentinel raised it's arm to blast Wanda it's palm glowing. "Wanda look out!" Harry warned dropping his shield and hurling the last of his magic at the sentinel.

Wanda had stopped her spell the second Harry dropped his shield expecting some kind of attack after so long on the defensive. When he missed she knew something was up. Harry didn't miss, he had way too much experience to miss so easily and by such a wide margin. The sound of an explosion behind her answered her question. Turning around she saw one of the sentinel's standing there with it's arm pointed at her. Harry's blast saved her but at a cost. The blast was not powerful enough to destroy the sentinel, instead it moved it enough to shift it's aim…..right at Harry. As the blast discharged Harry was sent flying across the ground forming a trench as he slid across the ground.

"HARRY!" Wanda cried following the crater to it's source. Running down the small crater she quickly reached the bottom. "Harry! Please be alright please." she begged as she felt for a pulse. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she felt a small but steady pulse. Using some of he magic to make sure he stayed stable she went to work healing what damage she could. Wanda was angry she still wanted to go and finish her father. But an injured Harry reminded her what of what Cap' had said before ' _you would have mostly likely caused injury to at least one of us. Possibly even killed.'_ she looked down into the dirt in shame he was right. Her anger put the others in danger by leaving them to go after her father and Harry had paid the price. She needed to learn to control her anger, before it got somebody she cared about killed.

" **Mutant detected!"** she turned around and saw the sentinel rising from the ground still missing some body parts. But, she decided on seeing the robot, she could always learn to control her anger another day.

Standing up she glared at the creature, this was all her fault and she was going to fix it. "I wish you could feel pain from what I'm about to do to you!" she yelled tears brimming in her eyes. She build up a massive hex bolt and released directly into the core of the metal monstrosity for a moment nothing seemed to happen then it started explode first it's leg, then it's arms, finally it's head. Turning her back on the remains of the robot she turned her attention back to Harry. Bending down she grabbed his hand and held it praying for him to alright.

* * *

This was how the avengers found her sitting next to Harry holding his hand. The avengers had left the mansion as soon as they saw the battle happening on TV. Landing they were surprised to see to battle had stopped with Wanda kneeling next to an unconscious Harry. At first they'd assumed the worst until Tony's armor picked up life signs coming from Harry. He had also managed to determine that Wanda was not the cause of his injuries, as the energy signatures did not match up.

Coming back from searching the battlefield Thor landed in front of the group holding Harry's staff. "The man of magnetism escaped. It seems during the battle he fled once he realized he was out match." Thor informed them. "Coward." He spat he should have expected that from such a man who locked up his daughter because he could not take the time teach her.

"Come on." Wasp said gently to Wanda, coaxing her up. "Let's get you two home." Wanda silently followed along not letting go of Harry's hand for a second.

* * *

The X-Men landed at the institute in a poor mood, still bitter at the thought of leaving their friends behind. They were okay with leaving Wanda and Harry behind because those two could take care of themselves and were known well enough that the government couldn't just come in and take them away. But the others, it hurt to leave them behind. But they knew it was necessary, they couldn't help their friends if they got captured. Looking around the destruction they hoped that their friends got out safely.

Running out of the jet the teens surveyed the destruction. "I don't see them!" she said in panic. "Bobby! Amara!" she called hoping for answer to her relief they received one.

"Over here!" Bobby called waving to the X-men, Scott and Emma with him. "We managed to get out in time."

Stomping forward Scott was intercepted by Jean with a hug, sighing in relief that everyone was safe. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too." Scott said before pushing her out of the way. Marching towards the professor he pulled the cripple out of his wheelchair. "It was you! You did this!" he roared throwing the professor to the ground. He attempted to walk towards him but Kurt and Bobby held him back.

The professor started to chuckle in a strange double voice and then to everyone's surprise he stood up. As he stood his body morphed into Mystique's. "Correct." she smirked. "And it's about to get a whole lot worse."

Scott raised his hands up to visor ready to blast Mystique to smithereens. "Scott don't!" Jean said stepping in front of him.

But Scott did not move his hand. "Move Jean." He ordered his viser glowing red.

Emma walked up to Scott and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Scott, calm down we need to think this through."

Scott sighed and lowered his hand. "You right we find out where the professor is." Jean tried to ignore the pang in her chest at the fact that he listened to Emma and not her.

"Touch me and you will never see Xavier again!" she warned as Blob stepped in front of her in defense.

"How long how you been impersonating the Professor! Where is he?!" Storm asked lightning dancing around her and the sky darkening because of her anger.

"Try it I dare you!" Mystique said in response to the threat.

They were interrupted from continuing their interrogation of Mystique by the arrival of the police. The X-Men ran planning on meeting up later at what was essentially makeout point. while the Brotherhood fled to the trees sinking into the foliage.

* * *

Wanda hadn't left Harry until they had arrived back the mansion and he was safe in the infirmary. Once he was she rushed back to her room and started cry. Her anger at her father had nearly gotten her best friend killed. He was never frustrated with her, he understood her anger. He spent two years working on a way to set her free of her prison and then he took her in. Helped her start a life outside the asylum and never asked for anything from her. How does she repay him? She puts him in the hospital.

She was snapped out of her self loathing by the sound of the door opening.

"Wanda?" Janet asked peering into the room.

"Go away." she mumbled into her pillow still sobbing lightly.

Janet walked in and put her hand on Wanda's back slowly rubbing it in circles. "It's okay Wanda. He's going to be alright."

"NO it not OK!" she shouted lifting her face up from the bed showing her tear stained face. "It's all my fault that he's like that! We were fighting each other with everything we had and he still risked his life to save me!" She shout before starting to cry again.

Janet pulled the young witch into a hug, it was so easy to forget that she was emotionally fragile in many regards. "He did it because he cares about you Wanda. It's the same reason he did not let you kill Magneto, he did not want you to have that on your conscience." Wanda seemed to shrink at the mention of her father, now that she was thinking clearly she realized she almost killed a man and her father at that.

"And what does that say about me?" She asked shrinking in on herself again. "I was going to kill a man for locking me up. How does that make me any better than the criminals we fight?" How many criminals had they taken down that trying to the same thing.

"Because you weren't locked up for a good reason, but because he could not control you and you asked that question. How many criminals do we arrest that show no remorse for doing that and even try again later?" when Wanda stayed silent she continued. "You care for Harry and he cares for you. Don't feel bad, just don't do it again." Janet explained.

"But all I am is a burden to him." She mumbled into her shoulder. "He spent two years trying set me free, to the point where he joined the avengers to help me." this came as no surprise to Janet she had figured out years ago why Harry actually joined the avengers. The fact that Wanda was set free shortly after he joined was a telltale sign.

"Wanda he did that because you're his friend, he didn't expect anything in turn." Janet pulled away from Wanda and got off the bed. "Now let's get you cleaned up. According to Hank, Harry should be waking up soon."

"What should I say?" She asked how do you apologize for nearly killing your best friend.

"It doesn't matter what you say." Wasp told her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "As long as it comes from the heart, sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith and hope it turns out for the best."

* * *

Harry woke up with an aching head and a sore everything. "Ow my everything." he groaned sitting up. Only to fall flat on his back as Wanda gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried into his chest squeezing the life out of him.

"Can't breath ." Harry rasped out as the witch attempted to hug him to death.

"Don't care." She muttered hugging him tighter. Pulling back she looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you I swear!" she told him looking him straight in the eye almost begging him to believe her.

Harry gave her a serious look. "Wanda what you did was a completely out of line." Harry took a deep breath. "But I will forgive you. IF" he added seeing her look up incredibly fast in hope. "You answer one question and you have to be completely honest."

"What? Please tell me! I'm so sorry."

"Wanda" he began looking her dead in the eye. "How is my hair?"

Wanda's mind took a second to comprehend what he asked. When it did she smack him the back of the head. "Harry, this is serious!" she scolded.

"Oh My God is it that bad!" he asked his hands flying up to his hair checking to make sure it was safe.

Wanda started to giggle. "Harry come on." she said gaining control of her giggles. "This is serious I attacked you."

Harry laughed. "Wanda I have done more than enough stupid stuff over the years that you are completely justified in attacking me."

"Harry I didn't just attack you I nearly got you kill."

"Wanda I choose to attack that sentinel just like I choose to stop you from killing your father. The fact that it's blast was redirected to hit me was just bad luck." he explained seeing that she was still beating herself up over fighting with him. "If that's your fault then my parents death is mine."

Wanda gasped he was still not comfortable talking about his parents, he was happy to know they went out like heroes. But it still hurt to know they were only in danger because of him. He did not know the specifics but he knew that Voldemort was after him. He got that much from Sirius. "Harry that is not your fault."

"I know that Wanda," Harry said looking slightly depressed. "Just like they did I choose to protect you no caring about my own safety. I did it because I care about you Wanda." he said grabbing her hands.

Wanda pulled her hands away not knowing what to say to that. Then Wasp's words came back to her ' _sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith and hope it turns out for the best.'_ she looked up and locked eyes with Harry. "Harry I-" she started only to stop. She tried several more times only to stop short. She took a deep breath, "leap of faith." she muttered under her breath.

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Wanda what did you say I didn't hear-mmmmhhhh" Wanda had leaned in close and pulled him into a kiss. When Harry realized what was going on he responded by returning the kiss.

* * *

On the other side of glass of the infirmary which was normally used to watch dangerous people to make sure they didn't try anything stood the avengers eagerly watching the drama unfold. "Is it wrong to be spying on them?" Hawkeye asked watching Wanda try and crush the life out of Harry by hugging him.

"Do you really care?" Tony asked eyes not turning away from the drama.

"Good point." Clint conceded turning his attention back to the other side of the glass.

When Wanda kissed Harry, they blink. "When I said follow your heart I didn't mean it like that."

"Who cares about that." Tony dismissed pulling out a small tablet. "Who won the bet?"

Flipping through the information he got the page with the bet info. "It waaaas," he trailed on looking through the bets. "Wasp."

Said super heroine smiled and shrugged, "What can I say I know how their minds work."

"And," Tony continued going down the list. "HULK!" he exclaimed in shock.

"What! How did Hulk win." Hawkeye asked peering over his shoulder. "After first fight with Magneto." he muttered reading what Hulk had guessed. "Why didn't we think of that?!"

"Hulk must be smarter than you." Wasp said giving Hulk a high five.

"So how did the test go?" Asked a man sitting at the head of a long table his face hidden by the shadows.

"It went well it show that the sentinel was indeed capable of absorbing the Sorcerer's power but-" the reporter hesitated here.

"Go on." the leader indicated in a peaceful almost kind tone.

"But it seems that the Witch's power could short it out."

"very well you dismissed." with a wave his hand the servant disappeared through the door.

"So it was only half successful." the woman at the other end of the table said in disdain.

"Yes it seems so but remember Selene that we are dealing with beings whose power will one day surpass your own." The man reminded, while Selene grit her teeth in frustration. She knew he took sick amusement in watching her rant and rave about Order and Chaos. But she was completely justified she was a god those insects had no right to surpass her in power. As mere mortals they should give up their power for her not surpass her.

The man knowing all about Selene's inner rant smirked and continued. "If there is nothing else I believe it is time to end this meeting."

As the group stood they spoke together as one. " _Hellfire burns eternal."_

* * *

 ** _done sorry it took longer than usual i just like to relax on the weekends_**


	12. Debates and Reveals

Jean look on in annoyance at Emma as she hung off Scott flirting with him. They were hiding out in a cave after liberating their captured teammates, laying low from the military. "Jealous of the new couple?" Bobby asked seeing Jean trying to vaporize her fellow telepath with her eyes.

"They are not a couple." She dismissed, Scott would never go for someone like Emma.

"Hate to the bearer of bad news but they are." Bobby insisted. "It was in Cerebro as right as the explosion was about to happen Emma decided 'what the hell, he could die' and kissed him."

Jean felt a bit numb after hearing that, she never thought that Scott would go with Emma. she , she, she, Jean tried to think of a reason on why he would not date her and sighed, she was pretty, smart, and easily able to act friendly. She just didn't want her ' _best friend'_ to be with her rival. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kurt teleporting in front of her trying to get a signal on his handheld TV, not able to use his phone for fear of it being track.

"Got it!" Kurt exclaimed in triumph. Before realizing that in his position he would not be able to watch.

"I got it." Kitty said grabbing the Radio from him. "Bobby could you?" she asked.

"Right." a quick burst of ice, frozen her in place before she phased out of the ice. Bobby then used his ice to magnify the image and sound.

* * *

" _We are going live to Washington where a congressional hearing is underway to talk about this mutant menace."_ the teens glared at the TV, they were not a menace.

The inside of congress showed a senator raving about how dangerous mutants are. " _These 'mutants' are the most dangerous menace, they are concealed weapons and as such."_ he was interrupted by a commotion outside the room. As the doors opened they revealed Storm and Beast both walking in confident as if they didn't have a care in the world. " _What is the meaning of this who are you?"_

" _We are mutants."_ she proudly proclaimed as Beast took of his hat to show his real appearance as a blue furred gorilla like man. " _And this witch hunt is going to stop now. Why do you persecute us now we have lived peacefully among you for years?"_

" _Peacefully or just biding your time?"_

" _Using that logic then how can we trust you to protect the american people? How do we know you aren't just 'biding your time'?"_ Beast asked pointing at a major flaw in his logic. " _We have lived among you for a long time peacefully centuries in fact."_

" _Are saying I'm disloyal?"_ the senator asked going slightly red in the face.

" _No I'm saying that using that logic you can't trust no one."_

" _Well we have proof,"_ the senator seemed to almost gloat as he pulled out several pictures of the danger room. " _in the Xavier institute it looks like you are preparing for war and then there is the robot attack."_

" _We were attacked we had no choice but to defend ourselves."_

" _But how do we know you didn't build the robot yourself?"_ the senator asked, causing Emma to scoff. 'the men who lead the country everyone.'

" _Because why would they build a robot that's sole directive is to attack mutants?"_ a voice asked as the doors opened once more. Revealing the Emerald Sorcerer and Scarlet Witch. The later of whom had gone through a wardrobe change. Her previous Red jacket with leggings and shorts were gone. In it's place was a red cloak with a pink body suit that hugged her figure with elbow length gloves and knee length boots.

" _What are you doing here?"_ the senator asked glaring at them.

" _We are here to help stop this 'witch hunt' as Miss Munroe put it."_ Wanda said stepping forward.

" _This has nothing to do with you!"_ the senator nearly yelled. " _Security escort them out."_ he ordered the guards stationed around the room. While said guards looked at him like he was crazy. He expected them to get rid of two of the avengers.

" _This has everything to do with us."_ Harry said with a light smile. " _After all both of us are mutants."_ the room exploded into noise. Two of the avengers were mutants. Beast smiled it was a brilliant move most of the country was watching them, revealing they were mutants would have a bigger impact here than anywhere else. Especially if one remembers that the public is unsure how to react to mutants. People will think of the two young heroes now instead of the giant robot attack. They will remember the heroes who protect them.

" _You expect us to believe that you are a mutant?"_ the same senator as before asked _. "Everyone knows that you are the son of Loki."_

" _Oh really Senator Philips?"_ Harry asked faking shock. " _I didn't know you had my birth certificate up there. May I see it? I always wondered what hospital I was born in."_

Philips grit his teeth at the blatant disrespect. " _So are you saying the fact you use magic and look exactly like Loki is just coincidence?"_

" _Yes I'm glad you see."_ he said proudly as if speaking to a child.

" _That is preposterous!"_ the senator exclaimed. " _You can't expect us to believe that."_

" _I learned a long time ago politicians can believe anything if they have enough reason."_ This gained chuckles from the reporters.

"What is he doing?" Spyke asked. "He could easily show he is mutant by reminding them about how the sentinel attacked him. They only attack mutants remember."

"It is strategy." Emma said with respect in her voice it seems Harry was much more clever than she gave him credit for. "He is making the senator seem angry and unreasonable first. Make people less inclined to believe him and side with him. Make him seem like an extreme radical."

And that is exactly what happened. " _Senator surely you remember the Sentinels attacking me? They only attack mutants. That was revealed by the autopsy on the remains remember? It goes completely against their programing to attack a non mutant. My name is Harry Potter and the Scarlet Witch is Wanda Maximoff."_ He introduced the only two members of the avengers whose identities weren't known. Causing the room to explode into noise once more.

" _Then this proves my point exactly look how dangerous mutants are the damage done by you and the Scarlet Witch in your grudge match against each other."_ Senator Philip pointed victoriously.

" _This ironic coming from a man who says we don't need stricter gun control and companies should be able to regulate themselves. **[1]** "_ Harry pointed out. " _That almost make you seem like a bigot Senator. Believing that a certain group of people are dangerous and should be controlled by force if necessary. That they are a danger to society."_ it was the unsaid 'like Hitler' that made it so effective against him. If Harry had out right said like Hitler it would make him seem like an idiot grasping at straws, trying to make a connection that wasn't there. But by letting people make that connection themselves it gained him more support from the people as they didn't want be accused of causing or allowing another Holocaust. " _Besides we are unique our mutations allow us access to magic. Most mutants have an ability that qualifies a cool parlor trick or while dangerous no more so than a gun. At the institute 'for war' as you called it, several mutants have abilities while useful aren't dangerous on their own. One member can make copies of himself, the worst thing he has ever done with that is make copies to finish his homework faster. How many people have want to be able to the same huh?"_ he asked with a slight grin. Gaining chuckles of agreement from the reporters and some government officials.

Emma stared in shock she knew that Harry was charismatic, but this was amazing. He turned a group of people who just moments early were seconds away from starting another witch hunt, to people admitting they would want powers too. She suddenly understood why people thought he was related to Loki, he was just as silver tongued.

" _This does not change the fact that you're a dangerous unknown. We know nothing about mutants."_

Harry smirked and Emma knew it was checkmate. " _Oh the government has known about mutants for years. After all we may have covered up a lot, but you don't think that never raised any red flags?"_ his announcement sent the room into chaos the government knew about mutants. Conspiracy theorists rejoiced they were right, the government was covering it up.

" _Are you claiming that the government knew all along about mutants? Do you have any proof to back that up?"_ a woman at the table next to Senator Philip asked skeptically she had never heard of mutants before now.

" _Yes of course first of all was a common partner of Captain America himself the Wolverine AKA Logan Howlett is a mutant who worked alongside Captain america during WW2."_ The TV screen which had been off before turned on and showed an image of Wolverine. " _His advanced healing factor has allowed him to live long than the average human."_

" _And what this 'Magneto' that preaches mutant supremacy?"_ Philip asked while Wanda clenched her fist in an attempt to stay calm.

" _How is he any different from any other fanatic?"_ Harry asked. " _The KKK or ISIS both are groups of fanatics, yet I don't see you rounding up christians or muslims for the 'good of the people'."_

" _The difference is that mutants are walking talking weapons!"_

" _Yet more people have died in attacks by those groups then mutants."_ Harry pointed out. " _In fact the number of people who have died because mutants is miniscule as is the damage."_

As if to make a point at that moment a young aide rushed up to the senator and whispered something in his ear. " _Bring it up on screen."_ the image changed to a live news feed. " _Not a danger?"_ the senator asked rhetorically as the image of juggernaut on rampage played. " _Tell that to the sixty thousand people living in the valley below that damn."_

" _The Juggernaut was both a criminal before he got his powers and imprisoned until recently, someone must have set him free."_ Harry informed the senator and everyone else in the room. " _Even his mutation is a fake it is a magic gem that gives him his powers. He does not represent mutants anymore than the Kingpin represents America."_ he told them before turning away and heading for the door.

" _Where are you going?"_ Philips asked.

" _Where do you think?"_ Wanda asked following him out. " _To stop The Juggernaut."_ with that said the duo vanished a haze of smoke.

* * *

In the stolen military jet the X-Men watched in horror as the last hour of work by Harry was undone by the Juggernaut. While Harry had managed to deal with a lot of the damage by saying he did not represent them and was already a criminal before becoming a mutant. It still did some damage as now people saw how destructive a mutant could be. "How did the Juggernaut get free?" Spyke asked as he watched the Juggernaut slowly destroy the dam.

"I don't know but I bet it was Mystique." Scott growled clenching the controls tighter.

"But without the professor we can't stop him." Kitty said in horror last time he was only stopped because they managed to get his helmet off.

"Are you forgetting that we have _two_ telepaths?" Emma asked putting emphasis on two. "We may not be as powerful as the Professor but we can hold our own." she said a bit insulted they thought she couldn't deal with a brute. Of course she had never met Juggernaut so she had no idea how dangerous he really was.

"Yeah well, we should go and help Wanda and Harry. They're good but the Juggernaut…." Scott trailed off and the Other X-Men who went up against him before nodded he was called unstoppable for a reason.

* * *

 **Done! remember don't be afraid to ask questions or tell me if you were confused, sometimes I forget that not everyone knows what I'm planning.**

 **Remember Emma can turn into diamond so the odds of the self destruct of the mansion harming her was zero. Also link to wanda's new appearance.** **clubs/ wanda-maximoff- scarlet-witch/ images/33949434/title / scarlet-witch-photo** **remove spaces**

 **1\. this is not my view at all on whether or not we should have stricter gun control or government regulations this is just pointing out the hypocrisy. i will not get into a political debate on that.**

 **We will get to Hogwarts in a chapter or two.**

 **also for each story i have a song i associate with it now some may seem weird but there is a reason.**

 **Order and Chaos: through it all by spoken**

 **Black Dragon is two: Love Me Now by Nine Lashes and With Me Now by blacklite district. love me now is about harry and what he would do for asia and with me now is the fight scenes i think it fits perfectly.**

 **Rogue Red is also two: soldier by Otherwise if you have seen Green Lantern Emerald Knight play that while they fight krona and you will see that it fits perfectly with the way they fight shoulder to shoulder never backing down never giving up. the other one is Miss Jackson by Panic At The Disco now this one is weird this is because i was listening to this song when i came up with the story so it is part of my internal theme song for it.**

 **Young Justice: Shazam: H ammer Is Coming Down by ****Nickelback it fits perfectly in my mind the fight scenes match it just right.**

 **last but not least... Storm Dragon: Fight! by All The Good Things, describes fairy tail perfectly never back down always fight for what you believe.**

 **Remember Review**

… **..and I will see you NEXT TIME ON ORDER AND CHAOS.**


	13. Stopping the Unstoppable

**One thing i want to cover is something i said earlier in the story with Harry helping train them. He does not have have better physical states then most of the x-men, it is just that he has had years of fighting alongside and against being of incredible physical power. he's used to fighting for hours on end, running for a long time he knows how to ration his stamina unlike most teens with whom the most physical exercise they had had before being the half mile in gym class.**

 **Actual turtle3: no it is not, It is illegal to attack them at least in america, but they can voice their opinions.**

Emma was starting to see what they meant when they said the Juggernaut was dangerous, despite throwing everything that they had at him nothing had even fazed him the closest they had come was when Rogue absorbed his powers but even she had only lasted a few seconds before Juggernaut smacked her down. "Come on brats I'm still waiting for a real fight!" he said reveling in his powers after so long of being imprisoned.

Iceman got up from where he had been knocked down by Juggernaut, fixing the outer layer of ice that protected him in the process. Shaking his head he lifted his arms up and quickly started making a large ice construct. Looking at it Emma realized it was a giant ballista bolt around ten feet long and 1 foot thick. "Jean now!" Nodding the telepath quickly hurled the large projectile at the Juggernaut, catching on to the idea Cyclops blast the ballista with a small bolt of energy accelerating it to the speeds of a bullet. Upon hitting the Juggernaut he was sent flying back several feet before the bolt shattered blinding everyone with a wall of mist.

"Did we do it?" Shadowcat asked warily doubting that had actually stopped the unstoppable. Her caution was proven accurate when a fist exited the mist slamming into Bobby and sending him flying it was only the layer of ice that coated his body which kept him from being turning into road kill.

"You think that would stop me?!" the Juggernaut laughed both amused and insulted. "I am RAW POWER!"

Scott glared at him and reached for his visor. "You want raw power? I'll give you raw power!" tearing off his visor he opened his eyes and unleashed a blast of energy so powerful it lit up the dam and town below like a small sun.

Back in the congressional hearing everyone there had been struck speechless. Whether they were pro-mutant or not, nobody there could deny the power of the young mutant. Hank and Storm were the most surprised they knew Scott was powerful but they had never gotten a clear answer from Xavier before on how powerful his optic-beams were. The professor was always vague about it but he had never even hinted at Cyclops having this kind of power.

The teens at the dam started to cheer when they saw the twisted remains of the Juggernaut's helmet fly out of the energy blast. "Go Cyclops!" Shadowcat cheered

"Remind me to never get on 'iz bad zide." Nightcrawler said gazing at Scott in amazement who was panting but keeping his eyes open slowly trying to close them but unused to have to reign in his own powers. Avalanche just nodded having a newfound respect for the leader of the x-men. He had always assumed that he acted like he did because he was a prick, but seeing what a punch he was packing he got now why Scott was always on their backs about controlling their powers Scott was forced to see the world in red never looking for himself or he risked destroying everything around him. But they could control their powers it must infuriated him to see them use their powers with no regard for the gift they had.

"You can say that again," Rouge laughed. "Ya lucky he has good patients or else ya'd be smear Kurt." Avalanche laughed with her in the few weeks he had been with the x-men he had gotten used to the pranks Kurt and Bobby would pull.

Suddenly his laughter stopped as he turned to the slowly fading blast of energy, Scott having finally managed to close his eyes. "No way…" He mutter as he picked up the slowly increasing vibrations in the ground with his powers.

Kurt looked up as well his sharper than average hearing allowing him to hear the footsteps that were building up. "Impossible nothing could 'ave survived dat!"

"Scott move!" Cyclops turned to Avalanche in confusion his eyes still closed.

"What the hell are you talking Alvers?" Then everyone could hear it the stomping of large feet. Scott turned around opening his eyes as he did so knowing he would need everything he had to stop the Juggernaut the blasts erupted from his eyes but this time a large hand reached out from the smoke and grabbed his face. "Nice try brat I actually felt that one." As the smoke cleared they saw the Juggernaut standing there looking no worse for wear. His armor was warped and burnt from Cyclops attack but he was unharmed. "Now I think it's time you learn some manners Brat!" Cain lifted the boy into the air with intent of seeing how far he could throw him.

"JEAN!" Emma shouted and as one the two telepaths attacked Cain. the Juggernaut grabbed his head in pain dropping Scott.

As the Juggernaut held his head in pain he started to shout in rage. "NO I WILL NOT GO BACK! I WILL NEVER GO BACK!" the Juggernaut started to smash everything around him destabilizing the dam. The part of the dam that Emma was standing on broke off causing her to fall off the edge.

"Emma!" the x-men called while Jean collapsed to the ground as without Emma she had no chance of taking down the Juggernaut and was quickly pushed out of his mind.

Emma fell only a few feet before a green glow surrounded her and pulled her back up to the dam. "Sorry we're late it took us awhile to get here." came Wanda's voice from above them looking up they saw her and Harry slowly coming down from the sky Harry's hand glowing green as he set Emma down on the ground.

"More bugs to squash how fun!" The Juggernaut laughed he did not care about escaping or anything like that so long as Charles was locked up nothing could stop him meaning for once he was free to do whatever he wanted. He could cause as much chaos as he wanted and there would be no consequences, he had no great scheme, no grand plan he just wanted to destroy everything around him and show off his power.

Harry pointed his staff at the Juggernaut and charged up a blast. The blast was not meant to do an real damage at least not against an opponent of the Juggernaut's calibur. But to the surprise of him and everyone watching it had actually done some damage nothing major but the fact that it had done anything was impressive enough as it was. When the blast had hit a previously unseen barrier around the Juggernaut wrapped so tightly around him it looked more like a second skin the a shield had appeared momentarily flickering before resurging with even more power than before. "Is this really all there is to the Juggernaut?" Harry asked, feigning curiosity. "A violent lunatic with daddy issues." Cain started to growl in anger his father was always a sore point for him. "That's all you are right? A bully, you got lucky and while you were running away from a problem you found the gem of Cyttorak." The Juggernaut had become furious how dare this brat mock him. "What did you do with that power? You became a bigger bully, who picked on his little brother because daddy loved him more."

"SHUT UP!"

"What's the matter can't handle the truth? The Emerald Sorcerer asked before deciding to put the final nail in the coffin. "You aren't the unstoppable Juggernaut, you're just Cain Marko a bully who never got over the fact that his brother was smarter than him."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" The Juggernaut roared before he charged forward intent of crushing the young sorcerer but a blast of red energy knocked him down, once more piercing his defense.

During the entire time Harry was mocking Cain Wanda had been subtly sneaking to the other side of the dam trapping him between the two of them. "You are right, he is not that smart." Marko snarled and smashed his foot into the ground before he rushed at the Scarlet Witch only for Harry to attack him. This was how went for several minutes the two teens attacking the Juggernaut in tandem Harry would draw the Juggernaut towards him while Wanda attacked him eventually getting him angry enough to turn around and attack her where Harry would take over and start attacking him. If the Juggernaut was calm or at least not overcome with rage he easily would have seen their plan but that was why Harry had infuriated him in the beginning to make him rash and not think things through. The x-men watched in amazement as they saw first hand what two avengers could do on their own they had thought they were that they were pretty powerful but in an instant the two of them had shattered that illusion for most of them. These were two teens their own age who were taking down a man that their entire team combined throwing everything they had at him and did nothing but annoy him. One thing they notice was that Harry's attacks took longer for Cain to heal from but on the other side of that it took far more power for him to hurt the Juggernaut than it did Wanda but her damage was healed almost immediately.

" **Eteriske Kjeder."** Harry conjured chains of ethereal energy to bind Cain to the ground before both he and Wanda attacked at once raining down wave after wave of magical energy on the immobilized man. Soon it became clear that they were going to take him down, the red glow was quickly fading and injures littered his body.

"You little brats!" The Juggernaut roared the red glow coming back incredibly fast now that his anger was reaching new heights. He shattered the chains holding him and rushed Harry deciding he was the more annoying one of the two. " **Beskyttelse!"** He called out at the last second causing a barrier to form between him and mystically enhanced mutant. It was a testament to Harry's power that it had managed to hold up for even half a second before the Juggernaut's fist slammed into his staff the force behind the punch shattered his arm and sent him flying back over a dozen feet.

"Harry!" Wanda exclaimed as she started to attack the Juggernaut drawing his attention giving the others a chance to help Harry.

"You alright?" Kitty asked as she tried not to flinch at the mangled mess that was his right arm.

"Fine." Harry said grimacing in pain before he grabbed his staff with his left hand not noticing the fracture that had appeared along the edge and cast a quick spell on his arm. It wouldn't completely heal it but it worked as a stop gap till he could get someone to look at it. "Can you guys distract him for a minute? I have a plan."

The x-men exchanged looks before nodding. "Ve vill buy you time but don't take too long Ve Vill not last long." Kurt said being serious for once given the situation.

With that said Harry closed his eyes and green energy surrounded him he had to hurry he did not know how much time they could buy him.

The x-men attacked the Juggernaut no longer trying to beat him but rather just distract him. They did that the way they knew best act like teenagers. In a puff of smoke Kurt was sitting on the Juggernaut's shoulder. "Hey there big guy how's hangin?" the Juggernaut growled and tried to smack the blue furred mutant off his shoulder but Nightcrawler just teleported away at the last second.

"Hey ugly!" Kitty called drawing his attention. "How does it feel to know you are getting your butt kicked by a bunch of teenagers?" the Juggernaut let out a roar of rage and charged Kitty but he seemed to forgotten about her powers as he just passed right through her. "What's the matter big guy having trouble?" she asked laughing. The Juggernaut repeatedly tried to punch her but all his attacks just past through her harmlessly. Kitty gave a mock yawn of boredom and look at her wrist. "You know I do have other things to do." the Juggernaut roared in anger and in a rare moment of intelligence smashed the ground. Kitty lost her balance and fell to the ground unconsciously deactivating her powers.

The Juggernaut brought his hands up to crush her but he was hit in the chest with a blast of red energy. "Kitty are you okay?" Wanda asked as the juggernaut recovered from her blast. "What the hell is Harry doing?" she asked looking over to where he was standing the a green glow surrounding his body that was slowly becoming brighter and greater. Suddenly his eyes opened and gone were his sclera and pupil his eyes had become pure emerald green. "We need to move now!" Wanda grabbed Kitty and in swirl of red energy she moved the two of them over by the other x-men. She did not know what spell Harry used hell he might have made it himself but she could tell that any spell that caused a person's eyes to turn the color of their magic was not something you wanted to be near.

Then Harry spoke his voice having a strange tint to and despite the fact the he was speaking at a normal volume everyone could hear him clear as day. " **I Who Am Awakening..."**

Wanda's eyes widened, "Harry you idiot when get my hands on you!" Wanda shouted at him realizing what he was doing.

"Wait I don't get it what's wrong?" Lance asked.

"It's called the spell of self enlightenment," Wanda told them. "It is incredibly dangerous because it forces you to confront parts of yourself that you may not like, you come to realizations about yourself that you may not be able to deal with."

Kurt gulped, "And if he's not veady?" Kurt asked afraid of the answer.

"If you are lucky you get knocked into a coma." Wanda said solemnly looking at Harry with worry hoping he could handle this. "the more lines he uses the more dangerous it becomes."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine each line of it being like a new level in a video game each one is harder to complete than the last." Wanda explained to the mutants surrounding her, unwittingly also explaining it to the TV camera just a few feet away. "But that's not the most dangerous part, the most dangerous part is that the power also influences them."

"Vhat does that mean?" Kurt asked he remembered what happened with Jean when he powers went through a major boost.

"It causes the person to resort to their more basic nature, and not in the they turn into monkeys way." Wanda told them. "But say a fire elemental were to do this they would feel the urge to burn everything or an empath they would want to feed on all emotions draining people into brainless husks in the process, it is incredibly unpredictable. A person who does this never knows any of the lines besides the first."

" **I am Order Incarnate…"** Harry took several more steps forward and the Juggernaut roared and charged but without even breaking his stride Harry sent a blast of magical energy to send him flying to the other side of the dam. It took a moment but once he stood back up they notice that some of his wounds were not healing anymore.

" **Partner to Chaos…"** At this some of the X-men shot Wanda a look.

"Oh shut up!" she said blushing lightly, just because they started dating didn't not mean she was okay with being teased, Tony did that enough.

" **And Half the Balance, Half of The Nexus…"**

" **You who dare to tread on a world not your own…"**

"Oh no." Muttered Wanda.

"Oh what is it now?" Emma asked if it was not one thing today it was another.

"Harry is being taken over by his concept he can no longer tell the difference between Cain and the gem." Seeing the confused looks she elaborated. "The Juggernaut gets his powers from an extra dimensional gem, the problem is that it goes against the natural order of the universe it is why no one can track it unless it is active it has to remain dormant or the universe's… antibodies would destroy it." she explained deciding that antibodies was the best term she could come up with.

" **I sever that which ties you to this world!"** Harry said shouting for the first time since he began, as he did so Marko changed his form became less solid more translucent as if he was not completely there.

The juggernaut started to laugh as he felt more power than he had ever felt course through his veins. "Thanks for the power boost runt, it looks like you aren't that smart after all."

" **I remove that which keeps you anchored to this realm!"** Harry pointed his staff at the Juggernaut and green chains of ethereal energy shot out and wrapped around the Juggernaut before they started to sink into his skin, the Juggernaut cried out as pain that he hadn't felt in years coursed through his body. The chains almost looked like a horrible disease the way they covered his skin like a plague. Slowly the chains sunk into his skin till they reached his chest then like he had just caught a big fish Harry started to pull, as he pulled two things happened one the Juggernaut cried out in agony as the gem which gave him his powers was slowly pulled out of him, the second was Harry staff gained several more cracks which had spread from the original fracture. With a final tug Harry ripped the gem from the chest of the Juggernaut.

" **I banish you back to the realm of which you came! BEGONE!"** Harry hit the the Juggernaut with a wave of green energy before he collapsed onto the ground exhausted, a spell of self enlightenment was not something to be used haphazardly. Immediately Wanda teleported over to his side and steadied him.

"If you weren't so hurt I would slap you!" she said checking him over. "Do have any idea how dangerous that was?!"

A sudden pulse of chaos energy drew their attention. They saw the Juggerna- no not the Juggernaut, not anymore, Cain Marko writhing on the ground in pain, waves of red energy coming off him. Harry had banished Cain from this realm and back to his own but despite the connection he had to Cyttorak he was still of this world meaning that he was caught in paradox and in like most situations involving a paradox it was about to blow up in everyone's face.

Wanda's hands flew up and she quickly cast a spell. " **caramal, glas amach!"** scarlet energy immediately swirled around the waves of blood red power and pushed all together around Marko in an orb before Wanda threw her hands up and the orb copied her flying high into the atmosphere. It was not a second too late either as a moment later the sky was once more illuminated by crimson energy as the blast quickly overtook the night sky. Harry grabbed his staff and in sign that showed how low he was power actually used it to cast a spell.

" **Beskytte!"** a green dome of energy covered him and Wanda but it held for only a moment before the barrier alongside his staff shattered into a hundred pieces but it was long enough for Wanda to cast an even more powerful shield that protected everyone. Wanda felt her exhaustion show through as she struggled to keep up the barrier, the energy was chaos magic which made it so much harder to defend against, essentially she was fighting fire with fire given that she used chaos magic as well unlike Harry with whom it was more like fighting fire with water given that his magic of order was the antithesis of chaos. Meaning that for her it cost a lot more power to block. When the energy finally dissipated she let her shield drop and collapsed to the ground exhausted.

The mutants there and the entire Brotherhood of Mutants, Magneto included Stared in complete shock, Harry stopped the Juggernaut, no he went beyond that he destroyed the Juggernaut. Overpowered and removed everything that made the Juggernaut who he was.

He stopped the Unstoppable.

"We won?" Kitty asked cautiously Kurt did not say anything and just nodded still in shock at what had just happened. "We Won!" she cheered pulling Avalanche into a hug. That seemed to be a catalyst as the other teens immediately cheering.

"Go us!" Bobby exclaimed before wincing in pain. "Ow ow ow ok note to self don't cheer while in pain." He muttered while holding his ribs.

The camera caught all of this the cheering, the battle everything.

Back at the hearing, storm and beast stood there in shock yet they also felt a fair amount of pride their students had shown remarkable control over their powers putting their training to good use. "Imagine if that put that kind of effort into their homework?" Beast asked with a smile causing Storm to laugh.

"That would truly be an amazing sight to see."

Than something happened, it was subtle at first so much so that everyone caught up in their cheering didn't notice. It wasn't till the news reporter pointed it out anyone noticed it. The dam after all that had happened could not hold up any longer spider web like cracks formed all around the dam and water was leaking from them. It didn't take an architect to figure out what was about to happen. Kurt immediately teleported over grabbed the two nearly unconscious magic users and came right back.

"Vhat are ve going to do?" the only people who could have fixed this that were close enough to do something were currently incapacitated. But there was not time to discuss what they were going to do as a part of the dam finally burst quickly followed by two more and more seemed to start to form only to stop.

"What the-? What's going on?" Jean asked the entire dam just stopped moving cracks were still forming but it was like something was holding the stone in place.

"Lance!" Kitty exclaimed as she saw her boyfriend's eyes rolled up and his hands held out a classic sign of him using his powers. It was obvious what he was doing and it was also obvious that he could not hold out for long already he was sweating intensely from the sheer power it took to hold the dam in place and it was slowly coming apart anyway, the military may have managed to evacuate most of the town but there were still hundreds down there.

Lance took a deep breath and remembered what Harry had told him when teaching him to control his powers. " _You control the earth that it not just limited to earthquakes but all earth be it sand or even metal to certain extent. All it take is concentration and for you the earth will be clay to molded."_ It was time to put those lessons to good use held out his hands and slowly the earth seemed to shift like clay the cracks being covered up it was incredibly taxing and he did not even cover all the cracks before more started to form so he covered those up but more just formed. No matter what he did more cracks kept forming and considering his method was only a stop gap to begin with eventually it became too much and dam burst. "NO!" Avalanche cried as the water cascaded down like a flood for biblical lore. He held out his hands to do something anything to stop it but the dam was gone there was nothing to fix. He kept trying to push anything in the way of the water but it was immediately swept away by the flood.

As he got more and more frustrated he unknowingly tapped into the baser abilities of his powers causing a mini earthquake that caused several pieces of the surrounding mountains to fall and actually manage to slow the flow of the water. Seeing that Lance got an idea it was crazy and could possible kill him but hey after so many near death today alone he was used to it. Using his powers in their most basic form Lance caused an earthquake to slowly shift the two mountains until they had almost completely covered the flood of water once he was done he just collapsed right there and then. The town had been saved it may have been a bit flooded but it was better than everything being swept away in a massive flood.

"Sooo anyone else want to break several of the laws physics in an awesome feat of power?" Bobby asked looking around at the other mutants. "No? Ok then."


	14. Fallout and Reactions

All around the world people were still reeling from what they had seen on TV both mutants and non mutants alike.

Magneto sat in his study thinking about what he had seen on the dam, he was a little troubled by the power that the young sorcerer had shown as that meant Wanda had similar power and she had shown she was not willing to work with him. He shivered at the memory their last confrontation, she had nearly killed him and if it was not for the timely intervention of her partner she might have succeeded. But what was most concerning was the power of the mutants that were apart of Charles' school, young Avalanche a former member of his Brotherhood had shown his power when he moved two mountains to stop a flood and Cyclops had done the same when he destroyed the top of said mountains. While he may have trusted Charles to always do what he could to help Mutants, there would come a time when they would need to fight he was worried they would be to much like Charles to do so.

* * *

The black queen of the Hellfire club Selene self proclaimed goddess was currently throwing a temper tantrum, she would deny it if asked but that was what she was doing. She had seen the video and not only had that boy managed to kill the Juggernaut something not even she could do and trust her she tried. She had also heard what he had said during his spell of self enlightenment, "Half the balance, Half of the Nexus." oh she despised the nexus a living being of magic that most of the world's magic flowed through. It was not hard to figure out who the other half was, he spent all his time with her and their magic was so similar yet different that it did not take a genius to figure out it was the Scarlet Witch. It would also explain why it was foretold they would surpass her in power, the nexus was always far beyond everyone else in terms of power, ….but if she could catch them in her ascension spell, yes, yes that would be perfect! With a laugh she started to change her plans to suit her new idea.

* * *

Dumbledore had only seen the video of the Battle on the dam after it had happened as he was in the middle of ICW meeting discussing how to deal with the reveal of mutants but everyone had felt the surge of power. It was massive many people at the meeting were confused and scared the last this had happened a meteor had nearly wiped out the earth, only Dumbledore knew the source it was he knew 's magic and that was most definitely him. He could not help but wonder what forced him to use so much in fact he did not know he had that much power. But given that it had slowly and calmly faded away mere minutes later he assumed the threat had been dealt with but just to safe he would check after this meeting.

* * *

The world had mixed reaction to mutants some excepted them the proclamation by the two avengers that they were mutants helped move things along making people be more accepting of them yet at the same time fear had also increased it was one thing for the Avengers to display the level of power that they did, most people saw them as above the common man immune to the corruption of power. But the thought of two teens having that kind of power scared them one had the strength to literally move mountains, the other to destroy them and was not even counting Magneto who was now out right preaching mutant supremacy. On the flip side of that was _"the friends of humanity"_ An anti-mutants group.

It had been three weeks since the incident with the Juggernaut Harry Had only woken up about a week and a half ago. He should have been able to wake up after only a week but Doctor Strange insisted that after the spell of self enlightenment and Getting pieces of his shattered staff embedded into his skin that he should stay asleep longer. Luckily they had been forewarned about performing surgery on either him or Wanda without Doctor Strange. Their magic would not have been able to tell they were trying to help them. Harry's magic would not have been able to know the surgeon was trying to remove the fragments of the staff only that something was trying to cut into him and would have reacted in defense of him and would have made his condition worse as a result. It had taken several magical instruments as well as the good doctor's considerable magical power to keep things under control while the fragments were carefully removed he was unable to vanish them like he normally would have as both the fragments and the wounds were saturated in magic forcing him to surgically remove them. Harry had made a full recovery though with a few scars some physical others…mental.

 _Harry woke up with a pounding head and he was once more in the Avengers' mansion infirmary. "You know if you spend any more time in here we are going to have to put your name on plaque above that bed." He turned his head to see Wasp and Wanda standing there with smiles on their faces clearly happy about his recovery._

 _Harry sat up wincing a little as he did so. "Yeah well the food here is terrible I could never stay."_

 _"But then your girlfriend take care of you." came a joking voice from the door, Tony walked in with Pepper as usual right behind him. "Get her a little nurses uniform and you would be good to go." Wanda rolled her eyes long since used to Tony teasing her and Harry through now that they finally started dating she doubted they would stop anytime soon._

 _"Tony they are teenagers not one of your weird fantasies, control yourself." Pepper ordered not looking up for her work._

 _"They are not my fantasies!" Tony objected insulted. "It would be you in the nurses outfit if it was." he said his indignant look turning into a flirty smile. Pepper rolled her eyes at the flirting. "Anyway.." Tony trailed off dragging to the conversation back on course. "How you feeling kid?"_

 _"Like I got hit by a truck and that truck then backed up and hit me again." He rubbed his head his mind still a bit fuzzy after everything that happened. "What happened to the Juggernaut?" He asked before seeing the looks the others exchanged. "I did stop him ri-" Harry froze as exactly what happened came rushing back. Using the spell of self enlightenment, stripping Cain of the gem of Cyttorak, severing his ties to this world and finally the explosion as the Chaos magic overwhelmed him. "Oh God!" Harry gasped as what happened finally hit him. "I killed him."_

 _Both Wasp and Wanda came forward and embraced him. Knowing he ned comfort. "Hey it's alright." Wasp said in a soothing tone. "Harry you did not mean to do it you were trying to protect your friends there is nothing wrong with that." Harry refused to look at her instead staring down at the sheets. Wasp sighed and with a quick look at Tony had the three adult exiting the room, leaving only Harry and Wanda._

 _As soon as they left Harry was pulled into a tight embrace by Wanda she held him for a moment before pulling back and forcing him to look her in the eye, despite his attempts to avoid eye contact. "Harry what's wrong?"_

 _What's wrong?" he echoed before his voice rose. "What's wrong is that I killed a man Wanda!" He cried._

 _"Harry it was an accident."_

 _"No it wasn't I did it on purpose I knew this was his world and still I banished him back to his world to never come back to this one, death was the only possibility."_

 _"You made a mistake in phrasing while casting a spell it was just that though Harry A MISTAKE!" she said trying to convince him that his mistake was just that a mistake._

 _"I learned the problem with phrasing a spell years ago Wanda!" he said reminding her of the fact that when he had helped her escape a mistake in phrasing had taken them to the wrong location. "I'm a hypocrite." he muttered dropping his face into his hands._

 _"How?" She asked not getting how him killing the Juggernaut in self-defense made him a hypocrite._

 _"I tell you off for trying to kill your father and not two days latter I turn around and kill the Juggernaut."_

 _Wanda scoffed. "Harry that is completely different and you know it! I was angry and wanted him dead you were trying to stop the Juggernaut and made a mistake."_

 _"But-"_

 _"No."_

 _"But-"_

 _"But nothing." Seeing Harry open his mouth to object again she shot him a small glare. "Harry if you don't shut up and accept the fact that you did nothing wrong, I will slap you." She threatened. Harry looked like he was about to object and she raised her hand causing him to sigh in defeat. Seeing him concede she smiled, she knew he had not dealt with what had happened but it was a start._

* * *

Currently Wanda and Harry were on a talk show dealing with the fallout from the battle at the dam. Also on the show were several notable figures including J Jonah Jameson. Who to Harry's surprise was on the side of mutants.

"Mutants are a danger to society and national security!" Jackson Walls said arguing his point against mutants. "Look I am not saying let's round them all up and throw them into camps, they are people they have feelings and emotions but like with guns we need to know who has them and how dangerous they are."

"Now see I disagree with you on that last point." Mary Jole interjected. "The dangers of guns can be negated by the police, and proper distribution but anyone could be a mutant we have no way of controlling that. We may have the Avengers there are only about ten of them they can't be in every city and every state."

"These are people!" Jameson said loudly in objection to that statement. "They have rights and are innocent until proven guilty not the other way around. And if you have such a problem with mutants being out of the control of the police then maybe they should hire some mutants to help police the others." Harry decided not point out the hypocrisy of that innocent until proven guilty statement given his stance on Spider-man. "These x-men have been policing other mutants for years! And it has clearly worked out fine. Now don't get me wrong they should be working with the government on this but there is no reason to force every mutant to register."

"What about you two?" the shows host Martin Stein an attractive middle aged man asked turning the attention back to the two mutants in the room. "What do you think of this registration act that some people are saying should be enacted?"

Harry sat forward in his seat dressed in his civilian clothes a nice dark suit with a green dress shirt underneath. "Bringing up your earlier point mutants like myself, Wanda, Scott and Lance we are all alpha class mutants we are incredibly powerful even by the standard of Mutants. We are the bombs of the mutant world far more powerful than the average Mutant."

"Alpha class?" Martin asked in confusion. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say what is that?"

"The classification for mutants go in order of power Omega, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta Epsilon." Harry explained.

"How powerful are these other classes?"

"Let's see a beta are most of the students at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters." Harry told them. "Some can shift into wolves, phase through walls, and make copies of themselves. Gamma stick to walls minor superhuman strength. Each level getting weak as you go along Delta and Epsilon are mostly cheap parlor tricks, ability to change your hair color, sense when a storm in coming minor things that would not attract that much attention."

"What about Omega class?"

"Omega is beyond understanding, their power is so great reshaping the landscape is something that could happen when they use their full powers and before you ask there are no known Omega class Mutants alive."

"Well then back to the two of you," Martin said turning to the two Mutants. "Why did you decided to reveal your secret Identities now?"

Harry and Wanda exchanged a look before Wanda answered. "We felt it was time to reveal who we were, originally we hide who we were so we could have a normal childhood live our life without our every move being watched and criticized."

"So then why reveal yourselves now?"

We are mutants we were not going to hide that and let our fellow mutants be insulted and persecuted without doing something."

"What about this new mutant supremacist the one responsible for revealing them to the world in the first place?"

"He is a crazy hypocrite with delusions of grandeur!" Wanda exclaimed a slight edge entering her voice causing the collection of people to look at her strangely.

"Hypocrite?" Jameson asked he could see all the other things she said but how was he a hypocrite.

"He will say one thing about how we should stand together but if you are not useful to him or get in his way he will not hesitate to get rid of you." She said her eyes narrowing.

"How do you know this?" Jameson asked playing the devil's advocate. "How do you this person is not lying about how he treats people."

"I am not lying!" Wanda said standing up in anger before her eyes widen as she realized what she said.

"You know this Magneto?" Jameson asked, "Is this why no records of you exist before you enrolled in midtown high?"

Wanda hesitated and Harry gave her hand a comforting squeeze letting her know he was here for her. But also telling her she did not have to say anything. "Yes I know Magento and he is the reason I have no records before I enrolled in Midtown but not for the reason you might think." she took a deep breath before admitting something she had been ashamed of for years. "He is my father." The studio audience which had been quiet up until now gasped in shock she was related to him.

"You are his daughter?" Jameson asked gaping in shock before he recovered. "Then what did he do to turn you against him, I doubt it was something small to get you to turn against your own father."

Wanda sighed before explaining, "I have always had trouble controlling my powers, even as a baby I was powerful. They are tied to my emotions the more upset I get the harder they become to control, as you can imagine this made for a difficult time raising me as if I say wanted a cookie I could use my powers to get it." she gave a small smile as she remembered her past when she and Petro were actually brother and sister. When she had thought her father loved something other than himself. "Like a lot of little girls I was a daddy's girl always running towards him showing him the silliest things and like any child I did not like it when he left sometimes I would throw a tantrum and with my powers I would cause things to explode or shatter. My father punished me (rightfully so) for doing that. But he started to get annoyed when I started to disable his powers and locked the doors which stopped him from being able to leave. By the time I was four he had enough he had me thrown in an asylum to get me out of his hair because and I quote 'I do not have time for an uncontrollable mutant.'" her eyes turned hard. "That was last time I saw him until last month, he threw me in there and never came back did not visit. It was only because of Harry and professor Xavier I managed to get out." With that said she sat down ending her story.

And her story had the impact she wanted many mutants who going to join Magneto for acceptance and safety no longer wanted to after all if he did that to his own daughter what might he do to them.

Martin cleared his throat that had gotten tense fast. He decided to turn it to a lighter topic. "So is it true that Spider-man goes to your school with you?"

Harry smiled, "not anymore."

"Oh he graduated?" Jameson asked that would actually narrow down who was Spider-man by a lot.

"Actually Wanda and I are moving schools."

"You are? Where?"

"Bayville high," Harry answered. "We decided it was best for us to near the others show our support."

Before Jameson could ask another question the buzzer went off signaling the end of the show. "Well that's all the time we have today folks hope you have a nice day and where do you stand on the mutant topic that is sweeping the nation. And a special thanks to our guests Harry Potter and Wanda Maximoff."

Harry and Wanda stood to leave before Jameson called out. "Wait you never answered my question Has Spider-man graduated?" Harry just smirked before the two vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

It was a week later when Harry was walking down the streets of New York he was using his magic to keep himself unnoticed not wanting to be mobbed. He was about to drop said cloaking spell when he saw someone verbally harassing a mutant supporter who had gotten in an argument with someone else. Before he could step in he saw to his surprise Flash Thompson step in and help. He smiled at his former classmate who was shouting how if spider-man said mutants were cool than they were and no one there was willing to argue with the six foot tall foot player who had just taken down two full grown men with ease. With the problem dealt with he turned on his heel and vanished in cloud of green smoke.

* * *

 **thank you to everyone who reviewed**


	15. Magic

Harry leaned over his sink his face pale and sweaty in the week since he woke up Harry had been feeling worse and worse, at first he thought he was just getting sick even if rare it did happen. But soon he was barely able to see straight, he also could tell it wasn't a conventional sickness given that Wanda had gotten sick at the exact same time. He trudged back to his bed and laid down, Tony was currently running scans on their blood something they were very uncomfortable with and told him that he was to destroy any and all samples as he left the lab, there was far too many things someone could do with their blood, keep the bio-data he gained from it fine but the blood had to be destroyed. Harry himself had several theories to how they got sick, with their true names now known, one could cast a curse on them to cause this, but he doubted it. If someone could get past all their defenses and cast a curse that neither of them could detect in the slightest than it was unlikely they would settle for a petty curse like this,even if just to test the waters.

The other theory is that it was a residual energy poison from the Juggernaut, Harry had to take a deep breath to remind himself it wasn't his fault and his hand clenched in frustration. But the energy poison was also out as if it was energy poison than Wanda wouldn't have been effected it was chaos magic meaning that it would not having effected her just as badly as it did Harry. She had a resistance to it, plus they wouldn't have been the only ones affected everyone at the dam and in the town would have been effected, but no other cases like this had been reported from the area or the institute, meaning that this was only affecting them.

A knock came from his door, and he groaned. "What?" he whined, normally he would at least try to act dignified but he wasn't used to being sick and it was getting on his nerves.

The door opened and Wanda walked in she looked a little better than Harry but not by much her skin was noticeably pale, unlike Harry's whose was naturally pale making it hard to see he was sick. "Tony wants us in the lab." she said sniffing to clear her nose she had never been this sick before and she hated it, her stomach felt off, her head hurt and nothing was helping, he nose was all blocked up making annoying to breath. She really hoped someone had cursed them if only so she could get even, preferably by blasting them into a wall or through one she hadn't decided.

Harry sat up feeling a little better he for some reason always did when he was near Wanda, and he wasn't saying that in a sappy she made him feel better way, he meant he physically felt better while near her. Wanda had admitted the same that since she got sick she did feel better around him.

* * *

Tony smiled at the teens. "Well there is good news-"

"And bad news." the two finished in unison it was common in their line of work, if there was good news bad news was mere seconds behind it.

"true." Tony said not surprising them there was always a downside. "but don't worry kiddos Uncle Tony is on the case."

Doctor Strange sighed how the Avengers managed to put up with Tony for so long he would never understand. "What he means to say we know what's wrong with you two and maybe how to fix it."

The Scarlet Witch and Emerald Sorcerer smiled at this, they did not like being sick, they preferred being injured to being sick. At least then it didn't get worse it hit it's limit then stopped from there it only got easier not harder.

"It seems your second theory was right Harry, it was because of the Juggernaut you are like this, but" the Doctor said stopping Harry from talking as he wasn't finished yet. "It seems that was not the only factor, there was also your spell of self enlightenment." the doctor gave Harry a hard look reminding him of his folly. Wanda wasn't the only one angry at the Potter heir as the only other magical who knew what he had done he had thoroughly scolded Harry for his mistake of using the spell without proper preparation. He made sure to steer clear of the topic of what happened to the Juggernaut, even if he didn't want avoid bringing up such a subject so soon Wanda's fierce glare when he had brought up the topic to tell the boy it wasn't his fault and that he had done the best he could, would have made him back off. Say what you will about the girl but she was scary when angry, Sorcerer Supreme or not. "And the fact that your staff had shattered." he wasn't even going to touch the fact that the staff was supposed to be unbreakable that was just asking for a headache. "So much magic of both Order and Chaos had to go somewhere so it entered the two of you." he still couldn't believe that Chaos magic was real but he was willing to give it the benefit of the doubt given that the information had come from Agatha Harkness someone known for knowing more about magic than the Ancient one even if only in theory, given that she didn't care if the magic was light or dark she sought after magical knowledge like a man possessed. Luckily she had foresight to not try any of the spells. Half of it would have ripped her soul out the other would have just outright killed her.

"The problem is that it went into the wrong hosts the Chaos magic entered Harry and the Order magic Wanda." his gaze dug into their souls. "Make no mistake given time this could kill you, everytime you use magic it tries to escape. Luckily the magic is slowly filtering out, the two of you spending time together is speeding it up, but you can not use magic."

"No." Harry muttered his magic was too important to him. "No!" he growled, Wanda placed a hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him but he shrugged her off. "I would rather die!" he stated and Steven couldn't blame him your magic was your soul many magicals would choose death to never using it again.

"Don't worry we are coming up with a solution." Tony said holding his hands up in placating manner, he had never seen Harry act like this, so rashly. Wanda was the rash one, Harry was calm methodical, looking for any and all loopholes. Whether or not Harry heard him he didn't know as he had already stormed out of the room. Wanda trailed after her boyfriend worry in her eyes.

* * *

She found Harry half an hour later sitting on the roof of the mansion his knees tucked under his chin. "Harry." she called gently as she walked up next to him. Bending down to sit in a similar position. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked at her in shock. "What do mean what's wrong? We may have to give up magic, Magic!" Anyone else wouldn't have noticed the way Harry shrunk in on himself at the thought of losing his magic. But Wanda wasn't just anyone she had known Harry her entire life, had watched as he had grown from that young boy who found himself in her prison to the cunning sorcerer he was today.

"Harry, you do know that in at most a year enough of the magic will have drained out that we could use magic again?"

"That's a year Wanda, a year of no magic, not being able to help the avengers or our friends."

"Harry…" She said that was not it and they both knew it. "Tell me what's wrong." she said grabbing his hand and holding it in her own.

Harry mumbled something under his breath that even this close she could hear him. "What was that?" he repeated what he said a bit louder this time. "Speak up Harry you are not five!" she said annoyed with him dancing around the subject. He should act his age, not like a five year old who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What am I without magic!?" he shouted finally shocking her with both his tone and question. "What am I? He asked. "Everything about me is defined by magic! My parents met a magical school! I was attacked by Voldemort because of a prophecy about me being more powerful than him magically! My relatives hated me because I had magic! I managed to run away because of my magic! I became an Avenger because of magic!" he looked down to the ground below. "I met you because of magic." he muttered. "Without it who am I?"

Wanda placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. "You are Harry Potter." she told him.

"But who is that without magic?!" Wanda looked thoughtful and Harry took that as proof he was right. "See not even you know Wanda and who knows me better tha-"

"He is a genius who skipped two grades all while being self taught," she said interrupting him. "He learned Greek, Latin, Gaelic, Ancient Egyptian and Sumerian and who knows how many other languages. He can so infuriating at times with his know it all attitude," she smiled at him fondly. "He is a boy that is kind of enough to save a total stranger from a life of imprisonment because it was the right thing to do. That's who Harry Potter is without magic." She said looking him in the eyes. "You are your own person Harry. Magic doesn't make Harry Potter, it is just a part of who Harry Potter is. He is so much more than magic," her smile turned mischievous. "Even if he is a bit slow to realize somethings."

Harry considered what she said for a moment before he smiled and hugged Wanda, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Thank you Wanda." he whispered into her ear as he held her. "I don't know what I'd do without you and I hope to never find out."

The two teens turned to face the setting sun Wanda placing her head on his shoulder while he had his arm around he waist. The two of them just enjoying each other's presence. Steven Strange found them like this asleep in an embrace. He smiled and carefully levitated the two into the Mansion, heading to their rooms, he chuckled lightly as when he tried to separate the two they pulled each other closer. He would have to remember to tell Tony about that, he was sure get some enjoyment out of it. He placed the two of them in Harry's room as he would rather not enter Wanda's. When he laid them down they both shift until Wanda laid on top of Harry with her head in crook of his neck while his head rested on top of hers. 'To be young and in love.' he thought with a fond smile as he reminisced on times past. He just hope they would remain close as time went on, they would need it.

* * *

 **I did not mean for this to turn into a full character chapter it was supposed to reintroduce dumbledore as a character and begin the Hogwarts arc but this just took a mind of it's own, the whole magic thing was supposed to be a short throw away gag about how the two always felt better with each other and kind of mutated from there. But I am happy I wanted a character driven chapter soon but it happened a lot earlier than expected. We see that Harry is not infallible and he has weaknesses and Wanda is now the one comforting and helping him.**


	16. Warnings

**One person called the order and chaos thing is bland and predictable but I just have one thing to say to that… OBVIOUSLY! it is literally in the title, the description and outright said in the first chapter i could not have been more clear on that. Also do you not know that wanda controlling chaos is canon, if i was to make Harry her opposite and equal obviously he would have to control order.**

* * *

"Thank you ." Harry smiled as he accepted the cup of tea from the matriarch of the household. Dumbledore had felt it was necessary that Harry and Wanda be involved in the Order after the reveal of mutants if only so he could keep them informed with the wizarding world's politics.

"No problem dear, are you sure you don't want something to eat?" she asked with a kind motherly smile.

"No thank you ma'am." he replied with a smile. She frown and nodded before walking away, muttering about how he was, too skinny.

Dumbledore chuckled, "A bit of a mother hen, isn't she?"

Wanda snort at the word a bit, but Harry ignored her. She was annoyed at the disapproving look always shot her and the mutterings of scarlet woman, she didn't approve of Wanda's state of attire. Wanda was used to it at this point, years on the team made one ignore people's opinion on a lot of everyday things. Harry did agree with Wanda on the fact that she was a bit overbearing but it was in her nature to be like that, plus the wizarding world wasn't exactly full of people dressed in normal clothes most wore robes that showed about as much skin as a nun. So someone who dressed like Wanda in public was quite the shock to the system.

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard the snort. "But how are you two doing?" he asked aware of the situation with their magic.

"Fine, sorry we couldn't make it to the World Cup, we heard it was made the papers." Sirius had been quite disappoint but after Remus 'convinced' him, he agreed to let it go and enjoy the game. Though he wasn't above occasionally referencing something about the Cup just to annoy them before he 'remembered' they weren't there.

Dumbledore frowned, "do you know what happened there?" he asked while Rita Skeeter had for once written the truth given that it was juicier than any lies she could make up, though she still threw in several wild accusations. The ministry had gone out of it's way to make it sound like a prank gone wrong.

"Something about a riot, right?" Wanda asked as she tried to remember what Sirius had mentioned, but after the month leading up the event with him constantly making up excuses to remind them about it, they had tuned him out after a while.

"Several Death Eaters had attacked. The ministry has lost a lot of face after this in the international community after all this is the first attack to happen outside a war in over two centuries " Politics can't live with them and fate decided life would be too easy without them.

"But enough about such things." Dumbledore said with a dismissive wave. "How are you two? Is your magic still..." he trailed off not sure how to bring up the loss of magic.

"Yes but we can use our magic together, Doctor Strange explained it as the magic trying to escape instead flowed over into each other allow the burden to be lifted, but otherwise no magic." Wanda said but Dumbledore tell could Harry was relieved by the fact he could still use magic even if it was only with Wanda.

Dumbledore became considerate, "You say that when you perform magic together it lessens the amount of the foreign magic in you."

"Kind of, um.. well, Harry could you explain? Theory is not really my thing." she asked turning to Harry who took over the explanation.

"We have recently found out that our magic is… connected to each other, it's why we can feel when something is wrong with the other. This is helpful but can be negative for example our magic is messed because of our connection to begin with, the magic that entered us confused me for Wanda and Wanda for me, giving me Chaos magic and Wanda Order magic."

"And it poisonous to you because, they are completely opposite of your own magics every time you perform a spell they battle for dominance." Dumbledore finished the explanation he had to admit that was a unique situation. "I believe I may know of something that could help."

* * *

Harry was nearly pacing nervously back and forth while waiting for Dumbledore to arrive they had agreed to do whatever he had planned in the Sanctum Sanctorum as it was the place least likely to be affected if something went wrong. "Harry stop pacing you are making me dizzy." Wanda would admit she did enjoy watching Harry pace nervously it was funny to watch the calm composed Harry pace like a kid in principal's office. Harry stopped and sat down glancing nervously at the door.

"I admit was expecting the sanctum to be someplace more… mysterious." Dumbledore said walking dressed in his usual colorful robes he was carrying a chest about to two widen and half as tall.

Doctor Strange entered mere seconds after no doubt having sensed his arrival. "Hello Dumbledore it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Shall we begin?" normally he would have engaged in small talk but he felt it was necessary to begin given that young Harry seemed moments away from grabbing the chest from him, he decided it was best to begin as soon as possible.

"This way." the Sorcerer Supreme beckoned walking away from the entrance hall, slowly the semi modern touch of the sanctum disappeared and the hallway became older looking, soon looking like something ancient Greece.

"I have never seen this part of the sanctum before." Wanda said looking around at the architecture she knew that the sanctum was just as much spiritual as it was physical changing to suit the current Sorcerer Supreme. But she didn't know the previous ones could leave such a mark on the place.

"It is old." Strange said walking down the hallway to a very large metal door covered in ornate carvings. "It predates even the ancient one." he walked up the door placing one hand above the center of the door while he held his other hand over the Eye of Agamotto. The eye opened and flashed a bright light illuminating the hallway as well as revealing a set previously invisible runes.

She looked at Harry and saw him looking at the runes in awe not that she could blame him she was doing the same they had never seen anything so complex it mixed several different styles of runes as well as languages the typical Nordic with some Egyptian thrown in as well as several other languages that neither of them recognized.

The door opened to a well lit and large room with several tables and bookshelves, as well as what seemed an very old fashion alchemy/potions table and in the center was a very large circle that was about twenty feet wide, around the edge of the circle were layers of runes. "This room used to be used for long periods of time when performing an experiment. The room can hold the power of nuclear bomb, so I believe it would be best if we performed here." Dumbledore nodded and placed the chest down on one of the tables he drew his wand and start taping the box in certain way as well muttering the occasional spell. After minute the box lid popped open slightly releasing a small cloud of dust. Dumbledore lifted the lid and carefully removed two objects. They were metal arm guards both with several runes inscribed upon them as well as a crest.

"This are the armbands of Melsal the untouchable."

"You're are trying to give us the personal effects of a dark lord?" Harry asked stepping back, he was called the untouchable because no magic could harm him, it was only until a rival for power hit him the killing curse revealing that nothing could block the killing curse causing it to become a favorite spell of dark lords ever since.

"These Bands are the source of his title." Dumbledore said pulling several more tools from his bag. "They absorbed almost any and all magic that would harm the wielder at a price."

"And I'm guessing it wasn't to give hugs to unicorns?" Wanda said dryly.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "No I'm afraid not my dear, but rather it needed to channel the magic it absorbed into a living sentient creature."

"Is that we are going to do channel the magic into each other?" Harry asked since Chaos magic could not harm Wanda channeling the magic into her should do no harm to her, and neither should the Order magic to him.

"Yes and no, you see the gauntlets were made to absorb external magic not internal meaning we are going to have to invert the magic of the gauntlets."

"But that absorb all magic not just the one we wanted removed."

Dumbledore nodded, "exactly which means we would have to attune it to the foreign magic and rewrite the runes so they only absorbed the foreign magic. But to do so we would have to draw out a fairly large amount of it." Dumbledore seemed to age a bit, he wouldn't have offered this if he didn't know it was absolutely necessary, but if the two went several months without doing magic, it would not take long for their enemies to figure out there was something wrong with their powers and take advantage of it. Not to mention the fact that they had to help deal with the fallout from the mutant revelation.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this will be pain that will make you beg for it to stop but once we begin we can not." Dumbledore said not sugar coating it in the slightest they deserved to know what they would be getting into.

"I'll do it." Harry said without hesitating, while Wanda did. Unlike Harry she could live her powers she had spent more than half her life trapped in a prison where they were completely useless. In fact for a long time a small part of her had resented her powers. But at the same time even now she could feel the foreign magic coursing through her body and it wasn't pleasant in the slightest, she could also feel Harry's desperation to have his magic back. The normal confident Harry was gone and in his place was a scared boy who ran away from his home all those years ago and in a way was still running.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I will do it."

"Than we shall begin as soon as possible." together Doctor Strange and Dumbledore set up two stone tables and began carving runes into the sides. Using a very old type of the Egyptian runic layout.

Harry laid down on the stone table as Doctor Strange attached the band to his forearm, the band taking up about half of his forearm. Then the stone moved up from the table and held his arms, legs and torso down, locking him in place. "Sorry Harry but you cannot move during the ritual otherwise you risk disrupting it." the doctor apologized, knowing that it was comfortable.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked looking at the two of them, receiving two nods Dumbledore raised his wand and began to chant.

The chaos magic in Harry's body slowly began to rise out. The uncomfortable feeling that the magic causing him slowly increasing till it became a burning pain in his chest and began to spread. He could see the blood red magic rolling off his body like a cloud of mist before the runes on the table absorbed it. Then the pain intensified and the cry of pain he had held in this entire time erupted. Falling unconscious he hoped this would work, otherwise all this pain would have been for nothing.

* * *

 _Harry found himself in a dark void with nothing around him. "Prepare yourself.." an unseen voice whispered._

 _Harry looked around he had no idea where he was, this wasn't his mind, was he drawn here by the whatever that voice was. "It will soon begin…" the voice whispered once more. No not voice, voices there were at least two there._

" _What will soon begin?" He called out to the void._

" _Soon he shall awaken once more."_

" _Who!" Harry called out in annoyance, but the voice did not respond._

* * *

Harry woke up with a gasp, and then immediately regretted it. His chest hurt something fierce. "How are you feeling ?" the headmaster of Hogwarts asked sitting next to him.

"Like a truck hit me then backed up and parked on my chest." Dumbledore chuckled it was good to know his sense of humor was intact. "Did it work?" he asked turning his head to the headmaster.

"I don't know you tell me." Harry held up his hand and closed his eyes.

" **Fotiá."** he muttered opening his hand a small flame burst to life in his hand, he waited for the pain that now accompanied his magic but nothing came. Closing his hand he let the flame go out. "Looks like it worked." he said an air of relief palpable around him.

Dumbledore nodded before pointing at the band on his arm. "Look at the crest do you see it?"

Harry looked at his arm and saw what Dumbledore meant the crest on the band had filled up slightly with the color red, almost unnoticeable.

"When the entire crest is red that means it will not be able to absorb any more magic and we will have to empty it." translation don't over do the magic.

Dumbledore got up with a sigh, "I would love to stay but there are several matters that I must attend to. Good day." he nodded before walking out of the room.

Harry laid back on his bed his head resting against his pillow, slowly he drifted off to sleep but no matter how hard he tried one thought wouldn't leave him be. the ominous warning still echoing in his head. " _It will soon begin…"_

* * *

 **Man I just keep going beyond what I expect they were supposed to start school this chapter, at the rate i'm going it won't be for another twenty chapters before we get to hogwarts.**


	17. Back To Basics

**I had planned on doing a chapter of storm dragon but then I went and saw doctor strange soooo here I am. Harry is now 15**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked looking around at the training area of the sanctum it had been a day since they had gotten the bracers and as soon as they were well enough to begin moving the good doctor had them come here.

"We are here to see how much magic you can perform before you need to drain the bracers." He took a stance in front of the two. "Now attack me with as little power as possible." he ordered.

Harry and Wanda didn't need to talk to work together. Moving Harry lashed out with three separate spells at once. But neither of them got any farther as Strange blocked the spells immediately. "Enough!" he called raising his hand causing the two stop whatever spells they were preparing, he turned to Wanda. "How much magic would you say he used?"

"Not that much." she said thinking about the spells he used nothing too powerful.

"Oh really?" Steven said faking curiosity. "Look at the bracer."

Harry twisted his arm to show the front of the bracer and his eyes widened in disbelief. "That's impossible." he said not believing his eyes. "I barely used anything!" he exclaimed the crest was a quarter of the way full.

"By your standards yes." Doctor Strange admitted. "But by the standards of the wizards who made those bracers. You used far more magic than most wizards could generate in a week." he began to walk around them, as he explained. "Your raw power has always been your greatest asset allowing you to do more than any other normally would be able to. But now that strength has become your greatest weakness."

"For so long you used your great power very easily but now your limits have increased. The power you so casually used, is now out of reach."

The Emerald Sorcerer glared. "We earn the use of our powers! We trained to master them to extent we did. We had no one to teach us for years, we were almost entirely self-taught!" he defended indignantly, did he think it was easy to learn a dozen languages with no one to teach them. Sure Thor helped by bringing them books to start but that didn't mean he could teach them he knew very little about how to perform magic.

"Yes you did, but when you did learned, it was not like a sorcerer but a mutant."

"What does that mean?" Wanda asked, "why does it matter how we learned to control our powers?" as someone who once greatly lacked control she could tell you it was much more preferable to have even halfway control over your powers than none.

"You learned how mutants did it. Tell me Wanda you shared the techniques that Xavier gave you to control your powers back when he went to visit you in the asylum with Harry correct?" he asked indicating to Harry, she nodded slowly not getting where he was going with this.

"I know of Xavier's teaching style and while it works fine for mutants, not so much for sorcerers." he said holding his hand with his palm facing downward causing a small tree to grow. "We harness the natural energy of the world around us, his style of containing your power and not letting it loose it does not work for us."

"So what we should let our magic loose?" he asked that would incredibly destructive, in fact that was Wanda's problem with her powers to begin with.

"No put you should not restrain it. Let it flow freely." he told them. "You must have noticed both of you. When you go too long without using magic it begins to build up and become uncomfortable, that should not happen." he said shaking his head it was not a good thing that many basic principles of magic escaped them. He knew it was partially his fault but it wasn't till recently he noticed, despite the fact they prestigious students they were just that students and both may have understood several principles of magic far beyond their years, the basics have escaped them. "Some masters as part of learning discipline would go months without using magic just feeling the flow of it."

"Nothing in the books I read ever mentioned that when we began." Wanda said looking at Harry the bookworm who was more likely to know if any of the books Thor had brought them mentioned that.

Harry nodded in agreement with Wanda. "The only time they mentioned connecting with nature was when you were manipulating it." he ran through the books they read in his head, none of them ever mentioned doing that as a basic principle of magic.

Doctor Strange frowned and placed his hand on his chin. "But that makes no sense that is one of the most basic principles of magic, the fact that you have mastered so many spells to begin with is amazing."

"Maybe not." both Harry and Wanda jumped into the air as Wong spoke. When the hell did he get there.

"Did you see him show up?" Harry whispered to Wanda.

She shook her head. "No, Was he here from the beginning?" she asked, as people with amazing situational awareness it was quite uncomfortable for him to be able to do that.

Strange chuckled in amusement. "Give up, I have been trying for years to figure out how he does that." he had spent entire day waiting for Wong to show up so he could see how he did that. But the second he reached for his cup of tea, his loyal companion had appeared asking how it was.

"Anyway Wong, what do you mean it may not be?"

"I mean for the act of connecting to nature, we know that is how we use magic. But Asgardians are not human nor are they of Earth. It is possible that-"

"They would follow different rules." Strange finished in realization. He gave a snort of amusement. "Even after all these years you're still teaching me about magic." he said shaking his head in memory of the man who helped teach him, then his frown returned. "but that does not explain how they have used so many spells." he had assumed they did harness the natural energy just not sufficiently and mediocrely. He would have fixed it, but sadly he was dealing with his recently inherited mantle of sorcerer supreme and teaching the many mystical threats that existed that he was just as competent at protecting the world as the ancient one. And since they were doing well enough he kept putting it off deciding it could wait.

"We harness the energy of the universe and use it in tandem with our own." Wong explained. "But we do this because we can't muster the power to perform our most powerful spells on our own, using the natural energy of the world around us allows us to ease that burden but they do not need to do so." he turned to the two. "Your mutations what are they?"

"Um energy manipulation. I'm sorry what does this have to do with why we don't need to connect with Nature?" Wanda asked confused, her head was beginning to spin.

"Your mutations allow you the unique ability to generate far more power on your own than most magical beings can use much less generate. Because you learned magic the Asgardian way I assume that means they also draw their power out from within?" seeing them nod he continued. "You shaped and molded you magic like wizards, they generate their own power to use and mix it with the natural magic around them. But you do so internally, wizards must draw power from the surrounding area to recover their magic but your mutation allows you generate your own power at a far greater rate making your own reserves equal to that of an asgardian." and they had massive reserves whenever one of their kind came to earth anyone with a lick of sensory abilities could sense them. They were beacons of power on this world were so few held any. It was a shame that magic in combat was seen as a coward's art among them. They would have made great sorcerers.

"But now we don't have access to that great power." Harry realized.

"That would explain why the crest filled up so fast." Strange mused, the spells he used to attack should not have filled it up that much but if he was not mixing it with natural energy than it would have been purely his power, making the amount of chaos magic involved increase ten fold.

"It seems then I must teach as if you never heard of magic before." he said before stopping in front of them.

"So I will say this to you forget everything you think you know and be willing to accept the impossible." He said echoing the words told to him by the ancient one all those years ago.

Wanda nodded accepting this, it was just like when she began to learn with Harry and Professor Xavier, she had to ignore what her father had told her and begin anew.

Harry though hesitated, a lot of how he performed magic was improvised true but it had been tested with experience. He didn't like to change something he knew worked, unlike Wanda he had never had to forget and relearn something a different way. But he thought with resignation if he wanted to be able to use magic again he would have too. So with great reluctance he nodded.

Strange smiled. "Now than we shall return to basics. We sorcerers channel the power of the world around us. In doing so we can amplify our own power beyond the usual limits that we hold…"

* * *

"This part you should find easy." he said a week later, as both of them sat cross legged in the middle of the mediation room. "for now I want to reach inside and pull out your core." he told them, before he clarified noticing their confusion. "not just your magic but the core of who you are."

"Order." Harry said realizing what he meant.

"Chaos." Wanda looked down at her hands, and clenched them in an attempt to calm her annoyance she may have given up on getting revenge on her father but that didn't mean she was happy with the reminder of the only reason he even noticed she existed. It all looped right back around to that prophecy, she wished she had gotten the whole thing but once she saw the reason he pretended to care was because a prophecy, she had lost it.

"-Wanda!" Harry called grabbing her attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded brushing a stray strand of hair back. "Just thinking." Harry looked at her dubiously but nodded.

"Well than shall I continue?" Strange asked making Wanda blush and nod.

"Yeah sorry."

"Anyway, when you draw out your core I want you to mold and let it guide you a shape to use."

"This is essence weapon crafting right?" Wanda said remembering reading about it in one of their books.

"Yes." Strange said admittedly surprise it was Wanda who knew about it instead of Harry. He shook his head banishing the thought. "Until now you could not have learn this spell as one of the key components is knowing your core alignment."

* * *

Both Harry and Wanda closed their eyes and pulled on their power. For Harry it was almost too easy when he reached for his core the essence of it was just waiting for him. Harry's mindscape was a library to those who knew they would say that was not surprise. But as anyone would notice it was cold in there, not an uncomfortable cold, more like the cold on an early spring day crisp and refreshing. But if one were to look out any window in the library they would have seen the frozen wasteland outside. It was representation of the core of his being. A seeker of knowledge, yet the icy wasteland represented order the desire to keep things the same in a pattern. The Library represented his humanity and surrounding tundra the concept at the core his being, Order. Sadly there was storm raging out there, a wild chaotic storm tinted in red. Representing the Chaos that had invaded his being.

To use the spell of enlightenment he had to exit the Library and walk into the wasteland, the further away he got the more entrenched in Order he became. Luckily something like that was not necessary, he stopped at the door of the Library which led to the frozen land and opened it. Bending down he scoped up a handful of snow, ignoring the storm. Holding the snow between his hands he felt it twist and mold until he held an icy staff in his hand.

* * *

Wanda looked around at the ship that was her mind and the calm sea that existed around it, she smiled it was her core being, the desire to be free to explore endlessly to not be trapped or held down. She admitted it was strange that there was no storm, even when she was completely happy and at peace there was always a light breeze and rain with the ship always at the eye of the storm. She knew why of course it was the Order that had invaded her being forcing a calm in the storm, stopping it.

She walked to the edge of the boat and placed her hands in the water and concentrated, she felt the water shift resisting being put into a single contained form, till finally it stop. Pulling her hands out she looked at the two water bracelets on her wrist. 'Not bad', she thought as she left her mind.

* * *

Wanda opened her eyes to find only a second or two had passed. She looked at the bracelets one of them covered up a little of the bracer that helped contain the Order magic. They were golden with ornate if miscellaneous designs. Constantly shifting like the ocean,

"Fitting," Doctor Strange said looking at the bracelets they were about half the size of the Bracer. "Just like chaos they are ever changing. Try to dispel them." She nodded and closed her eyes the bracelets vanished into red wisps of magic.

"Well done." he complement with a smiled. "you beat Harry." Wanda smirked at this while not obvious the two of the often compete to who could learn spells faster, normally Harry won with that encyclopedic brain of his, but she did win every now and then.

Moments Later green magic swirled around Harry and settled into the form of a staff. It was a silver staff with ornate designs with lines of green crystal running through it like veins stopping at the top to form a gem with the silver wrapping around it. He opened his eyes, and looked to Wanda and Steven. "Damnit she beat me didn't she?" he asked in an almost childish tone, causing Wanda to giggle.

"Yeah looks like you were too slow." she said grinning.

"Well done now dispel it." he requested, the reason he told Wanda and Harry to do this was to test their control over their magic. How long it took them to summon and dispel the conceptual weapons would tell him where they were in terms of control.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Harry. "I can't." he said after a moment of concentration, flush with embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" he asked it should be child's play for him to do this, he had dispelled conjured objects before.

"I mean it won't vanish."

His eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Let me see?" he requested holding his hand out for the staff, as Harry handed it over, he frowned there was very little magic around the staff the amount expect in a place like this but if he didn't know any better he would have assumed it was natural.

"You permanently conjured your essence staff that should be impossible." he sighed looking at the boy, honestly he should have learned by now that nothing is normal with these two. An essence staff was just that a part of the person. Not so much that if was broken it would cripple them forever but it still held a piece of their power, it was a physical manifestation of it. But to return it to their soul should be simple in fact easier than drawing it out.

"Maybe it's because his power is order?" Wanda suggested. "I mean order is about being permanent not temporary like chaos. I mean my bracelets constantly shifted which isn't common so maybe his staff's quirk is being permanent." Strange sighed made about as much sense as everything else that has happened recently.

"Well you two better go home if I remember correctly you have school tomorrow." he said chuckling in amusement as the two groaned. No matter how old they may act they were still teenagers and it was in their nature to hate school.

* * *

 **I swear one day I will make it to hogwarts. It may be when trump is out of office (and it is disturbing enough as is that he is in office to begin with.) but I will get there.**

 **Pikamew1288: i have plan oh yes I have a plan for that mwahahahaha- em i mean don't worry about it.**

 **Yeah anyway as I have shown they are incredibly limited in power compared to normal, they are learning the finer points of magic something they have neglected because of their great power. And next chapter we finally! Get to them going to normal school, than barring something like me, we should get to Hogwarts in about four or five chapters at most.**


	18. School

**100 reviews on two stories Hazzah!**

* * *

' _Younger students to the dinner area first, the older ones please met me in sub-level seven'_ the professor's mental voice echoed through the heads of everyone, waking them up.

"Thank God for those magical tents Harry and Wanda got us." Kitty said as she got ready in one of the tents they had provided.

"I know right." Rogue agreed brushing her hair. "I don't think I could have last a few weeks down here without them. I may have started 'accidentally' punching Kurt whenever he teleported." she said with air quotations around the word accidentally. Kitty giggled in agreement she could ignore the fact that Kurt teleported all over the place when they had the whole mansion, but down here it was just too cramped.

"Yeah these things are godsend." she agreed finishing up getting ready. "Come on the Professor is waiting." Kitty said walking out of the tent, she was tempted to try and phase through like she normally would but the fact that no one knew what happened held her back.

* * *

"I have managed to convince the school board to allow you all to attend school today provided no one uses their powers." The professor told them, shooting a look at Emma. it wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was that she had the tendency to push the limits of what she could do.

"Just today?" Scott asked noticing the phrasing.

"Yes." the Professor sighed he wouldn't deny that he found it disappointing that they were actually considering segregating students like this, but it at least it wasn't out right separation from the start. "So I hope you all know how important it is to be on your best behavior."

"This is bull!" Lance shouted slamming his arms down on the table in frustration. "We haven't done anything wrong why is it like we are on trial!" Kitty put a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"I know this can be frustrating but remember they are scared you have powers they don't understand. But give them time and they will accept you. For every part of who you are." he said showing them the newspaper.

"Oh man we are still monsters!" Evan said glaring at the table. "I with Lance this is bull!" he said pushing off the table and letting his chair role backwards.

"Which is why we need to remind them that we are people." he told them trying to calm the table down knowing that this wasn't helping. "That is why I want you all to be there tonight when they vote. I want them to look you in the eye."

"Vhat about Harry and Vanda? Will they be there?" Kurt asked hopefully, but Xavier shook his head. "Vhy not?!" he asked annoyed.

"Because if they were there, their status as Avengers would influence the vote they want this to be about mutants not Avengers." Emma told them speaking up, it would make things harder for them. Even ignoring their statuses as Avengers, Harry could have the entire room eating out of the palm of his hand in ten minutes max.

Xavier nodded in confirmation. "That is true this about mutants and while they may be mutants most of the world still sees them as avengers first."

* * *

The group of teens shifted uneasily as they walked into school, most conversations stopping for a moment before they exploded into noise. Most just muttered to their friends but some started shouting slurs at the group.

"Get out of here you mutant freak we don't want you here!"

"Go home!" Kitty seemed to shrink in on herself as if to get away from the slurs. It was just like her old school all over again except this time the entire school were the bullies. Lance put a hand on her shoulder before he glared at the teens causing them to flinch back. Remembering that this was the teen who literally moved mountains. Lance smirked as they flinched away good at the very least they would leave him alone.

Jean seemed a bit uncomfortable but hide it well, on the other hand Emma walked past them with such grace and dignity some of the students felt like they were the ones being insulted.

Scott walked at the front of the group and was receiving similar treatment to Lance in the fact that not only did none of them meet his gaze but some went out of their way to avoid being in his direct line of sight. As if in fear of that he would vaporize them. He looked to the side to see Tina who just looked away from him as soon as she met his gaze. Well at least he didn't have to worry about breaking up with her, he had forgotten over the course of this summer's events that he was dating her, it was only a few dates. So they were easily overshadowed in the wake of the revelation.

Scott stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Duncan of all people say that being different didn't matter to him. Okay maybe he had misjudged hi-

"It will be amazing with what we can do during tests with those powers." never mind he was just as much of an ass as he originally thought.

"You-you Jackass! We are so through!" Jean said pushing the jock out of her way as she turned around and almost moved as if to grab something before she saw that Scott was holding Emma's hand. "Come guys let's get out of here." She said recovering quickly so that no one but Emma noticed the slip up.

The group shoved their way past Duncan making sure to push him out of the way even if they didn't have too. "Why you-!" he began reaching out to grab Jean by her wrist.

"Is there a problem? Mr… Mathews was it?" the football player froze in his tracks at the voice he just heard anyone who had listened to the new in the last month knew it. Turning around Duncan saw two avengers standing right behind him. While he knew logically they couldn't use their powers on school grounds without being expelled. His survival instincts didn't and they were panicking at the thought of angering two avengers.

"N-n-no problem here." he stuttered out before rushing off, not wanting to get into a confrontation with an Avenger.

"Thanks Harry." Scott said relaxing if he hadn't intervened he may have done something he regretted. He couldn't help but look Harry over, it was strange to see him out of uniform. He was dressed in a very nice suit with a ebony black jacket and a jade green undershirt with a black tie. It was strange even when he wasn't in uniform he normally just wore what he called casual wear a button up and khakis. But it seems he dressed more formally when in public. "Another second and I would have gotten all of us expelled."

"Yes well he was kind of a… let's say jerk." Harry said with an amused look on his face. "I don't suppose any of you could tell us where the office is?" the teens blinked and Harry chuckled. "I'm not psychic you know." Evan muttered something about that being debatable before Jean stepped forward.

"Come on I'll show you the way." she offered, "My class is that way anyway." the group of three broke off from the rest of the teens and headed to the office.

* * *

Principal Kelly glared at the teens who had just entered the building, how dare they? He saw how they intimidated Duncan. Bullied him to disappear. He also conveniently ignored the fact that he was about to physically assault another student, he was a bully himself, and they only said at most ten words to him, half of which were asking him his name. Well he would make it quite clear to them that such behavior would not be tolerated for the one day they were here. He knew it would be one day because there was no way the school board could be so unreasonable as to allow these walking weapons into school with normal people. His grip on his steering wheel tightened even further when he saw the second group of 'freaks' entering the school the brotherhood as they were called. What were they doing here?

* * *

Kelly entered the office to see the two 'heroes' calmly sitting there waiting for him. He put his face into an stern mask one you would normally find on a teacher and addressed them. "Please come inside." he said with forced politeness, something both of the noted.

"Thank you Principal Kelly." Harry said nodding in greeting, as he walked past.

"Well there are just a few things to go over but I want to make one thing clear from the start your status as avengers mean nothing here you are just like any other student as far as I and the rest of the teacher are concerned." he would not let these freaks think they were above any of the other students, sadly he would have to be careful even if only for one day if he showed even the slightest bit of discrimination the media would pounce.

"We understand." the little witch nodded, he looked at her state of attire he was surprised she even knew what pants were considering her usual clothing covered almost nothing, but he supposed when one whored themselves out to the devil they tended to have no shame.

"Well then here are your schedules have a nice day." As in don't come back unless you absolutely have to and if you do have to don't. He saw the two looked at their schedules he didn't know what they were and quite frankly he didn't care. Noticed the boy frown and the witch tense it was almost unnoticeable but he had actually considered getting a degree in law before he decided on being a teacher both helped him learn how to read people.

Without a word the two walked out of the room. "Finally." he muttered glad to be away from them. He picked a few papers basic things to finish their transfer old schedules that kind of thing as he filled out the forums he noticed something pulling up their new schedules he compared them to the ones from previous years. Now that was interesting and it did explain why the girl was so tense.

* * *

Wanda shifted uncomfortably as she read her schedule again. "Calm down Wanda it will be fine." Harry told her. "You'll be okay without me." she knew he was right it was just for the first time she didn't have every class with Harry she had never been in a public school before she left the asylum and after she had left Harry was in all her classes.

Harry knew Wanda had very little social grace to speak of, sadly most of the years where such things would be learn and developed she was imprisoned. She didn't understand a lot of subtle social nuances. Their closest friends understood that and learned to ignore the little slip ups but there was a reason Harry did most of the talking for them, she was just as likely to insult someone by accident instead of complimenting them. For example when she first entered school she didn't understand why body shaming was a thing or why it was bad. After all didn't you want people to be healthy and fit. She didn't see what was wrong with telling someone to put down the chips and try jogging. She didn't get it was a bullying insult she just thought it was honest advice. And while she may have improved there were still some things that she missed. Though not all of it was bad she also dressed how she wanted not letting what other people think affect her, after all it was her body not theirs.

As the day went both of them had noticed that the teachers basically fell into three categories either they admired them a lot and tried very hard to be professional or they found them to be freaks yet still tried to be professional or they found them to be freaks and didn't bother hiding it. Harry found it particularly amusing because he was several years younger than everyone in his classes so it was amusing watching a teacher pick on the youngest one there trying trip him up only to fail.

* * *

"Uhg." Kitty groaned placing her head on the lunch table. "It so hot." she turned the two magicals. "How are you two not dying like the rest of us?" she asked with an accusing glare.

"We cast cooling charms on ourselves." Wanda told her smiling as the girl laid her head on the table muttering about how it was unfair.

Then her head shot up. "But we can't use our powers at school." she whispered worried about being overheard she couldn't believe they would risk everything like this.

"We cast them before we came to school." Harry the master of loopholes and wordplay said with a smirk as the girl's fell back down to the table.

Suddenly the whispers and glances at them increased greatly. The teens looked where everybody else were looking and saw what they were talking about. The brotherhood had just entered the lunchroom. "Wanda." Harry said in warning as she glared at one member in particular.

"Pietro." She growled glaring at the speedster who at the same time lock eyes with Wanda.

* * *

 **the comment about her wearing nothing while yes her clothing doesn't really leave her exposed Principal Kelly isn't exactly what you would call a neutral party.**


	19. School: Part 2

In the space of a single second two things happened one Harry grabbed Wanda's hand to stop her from doing something that they'd regret. Two Pietro dived behind Blob with a girlish shriek of fright.

As the x-men laughed at his over reaction, Kurt could help but think that was actual a smart move to avoid Wanda's wrath. Forget pride just run when she's angry at you.

Wanda got out of her seat and walked over to the brotherhood. "Fred get out of my way." She ordered with a glare.

"No way." Blob said standing his ground. "You can't use your powers during school, so you don't scare me." it was good point even with some of the training she received from the avengers against someone like Blob it was useless if she didn't have her powers.

She nodded in understanding. "Good point," she conceded then her eyes narrowed. "but eventual school will end. so I will give you a choice move or else." he considered it for a moment before making the decision that supported his survival best and stepped out of the way. "Smart move." she complemented before turning her attention to her brother. "Now my dear brother we need to talk." Pietro tried to run but without being able to use his powers his sister easily grabbed him by the end of his shirt.

"No!" he cried grabbing onto Blob's shoulder. "Don't let her take me!" He begged, but Fred just shrugged him off. "No! I'm too young to die!" he wailed as he was dragged away.

* * *

She dragged him through the halls, not letting him go despite his many attempts to escape. Finally they reached an empty hallway and she threw him against a locker. "Please don't kill I don't know where father is!" he cried holding his arms up defensively, flinching away from his sister.

"I don't care about that." She said making his arms lower in surprise, he found that hard to believe considering a month ago she was willing to kill anyone who got in her way for a shot at him. "But I am warning you right now. You and your little friends try anything and I will make what I did your father seem minor." she threatened him making him pale and remember she had nearly caused their father to spontaneously combust. "Am I Clear?" she asked.

"Yes! yes! crystal clear! no trouble from us I swear!" He said in a panicked voice.  
"Good." she backed up and turned around walking away. Pietro slumped to the ground in relief, oh thank God he thought he was done for.

* * *

"I'm going to make you use your powers! Than you and all your freaky friends will be expelled." Duncan said shoving Scott to the ground. The other two jocks next to him looked a bit nervous after hearing that, they both remembered what happened at the dam when he took off his visor and obliterated the mountain top. They thought they just going to rough him up than when the other freaks came get them to use their powers. "Come on mutie use your powers, Kelly will kick you out in a second."

"Oh really." came a cultured British tone as Emma walked onto the scene. "I'm sure you would love to explain why half the school is missing as well?" she asked looking at them condescendingly.

"Please we can drop these loser without our powers, much less sight." Rogue said stepping up next to Scott.

"And it might be worth getting expelled." Kitty agreed, despite the numbers being against him, Duncan still looked ready to fight.

"I recommend you leave." Wanda said as she walked up to the group.

"Or what?"

"Or I will break you like a twig." she wasn't like Harry she didn't mince words or use subtle threats, and she could follow through with her threat. She was trained by Black Widow and while she may not be capable of taking down fully trained soldiers a couple of high school jocks were child's play.

"Whatever." Duncan scoffed backing off and turning around. "Let's go." he said to the other two, who quickly followed, clearly aware of dangerous things had just gotten for them.

Principal Kelly looked down from the window of his office, at the confrontation. 'Good job young Duncan.' he thought he always admired the boy's strong will and seeing the freakish heroes for what they were. 'Trying to purge the school of these freaks.' it was good to see he would not let these mutants push him around. "Maggie please have Duncan Mathews come to my office as at the end of next period." no need to have the boy's education disrupted by these mutants even if only for one day.

* * *

You wanted to see me Principal Kelly. Duncan said nervously as he entered the office he realized that the office was in plain view of his confrontation with the mutants earlier.

"I saw your tussle with Scott Summers earlier out in the quad." he said getting straight to the point.

"It was no big deal just a couple of buddies messing around. you know?" he said coming up with an excuse.

"Mh hmm." he gave Duncan a look that clearly said he didn't believe a word of that. "Well I would be more careful about messing around with a mutant." he warned the jock disdain clear in his voice when he said the word mutant.

"Sir?" Duncan asked in disbelieve at the fact that he was on his side.

"They group together, like a pack of wolves. You can't mess with just one." he informed the teen.

"They don't scare me."

"They should. They aren't people like you and me Duncan, look at Miss Maximoff she was willing to kill her best friend to get her way."

"Bitch." he muttered under his breath remembering how she had humiliated him earlier.

Kelly ignored his cursing. "Interesting fact about Miss Maximoff, she has a tendency to be emotionally unstable when he is not around."

"Oh really?" Duncan asked an almost cruel glint entering his eyes.

"Yes there was an incident a two years ago, but never mind that now." he said pretending as if he was just giving the boy some interesting trivia. "I hope to see you at the vote tonight," he looked out the window and his eyes narrowed more mutants. Than an idea came to him. "Look more mutants." he said as the brotherhood walked by. "You know you actually have something in common with those boys." the boy looked at him in disbelieve. What could he have in common with a bunch freaks. "they also hate Scott Summers." technically they hated the X-men but like he said before like a pack of wolves you pick on one you pick on all of them.

* * *

"Hey Vanda." Kurt greeted glumly as he sat on a bench near the front of the school.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Amanda is mad at me."

"Is this because you refused to stand by the X-men and admit you were a mutant?" Wanda asked, with a raised eyebrow and maybe a little bit of a scathing tone.

The german's shoulder's slumped even further. "You heard too." he said, "I just don't know how people will react to me. I'm blue and furry!" he said, and Wanda understood she had received her fair share of scorn and she had the benefit both looking normal and being an Avenger. She couldn't imagine what he would go through being blue.

"Do you remember what you said to me when you broke up with me?"

"Um... 'please don't kill me for saying this but can we still be friends.'"

Wanda let out a small laugh. "Okay besides that?" he shook his head. "I shouldn't lie to others or myself. The question is what is more important to you, fitting in? Or being yourself?"

* * *

The X-Men stopped on their way into the town hall where the decision to let mutants stay in school was being held. They saw several news vans from many of the big networks, this decision would ripple across the country when it came to accepting mutants. If the home town of the most prominent mutants in the world would not accept them than it could set off a chain reaction.

The reason for their stopping was Duncan Mathews or more specifically his car as he skid to a stop a stop right in front of the team.

"Hey Summers! We never got to finish our 'talk' earlier." He called as he jumped out of his convertible. "The rest of you freaks can go inside."

"Not a chance." Kitty, Rogue and Evan said at the same time.

He smirked. "I thought this would happen." he looked to the side as if expecting something.

After a moment of nothing happening they looked to each other. "Is something supposed to happen or have you finally devolved to the point where you have lost the ability to speak." Emma asked.

"What the hell! Where are they?" he said looking around, unnoticed by the teens the confrontation had drawn the attention of one of the few news crews yet to enter the building. "Should have known I couldn't trust the muties."

The teens exchanged confused looks before Kurt started laughing. "You mean ze Bruderhood?" he asked through his gasps his german accent showing through. "You do realize their leider Pietro wouldn't dare fight Vanda Right?" seeing his confused look he continued with a smirk. "She is his twin schwester, and vhile they aren't close he sure az 'ell isn't going to take your zide over hers." Duncan's eyes narrowed he didn't know that.

"I don't need their help to show you your place!" he growled stomping forward.

"Come on love we are late enough as is and he isn't worth the effort." Emma said beckoning for her boyfriend to follow as she walked past.

"He isn't going anywhere!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Oh shut up you overcompensating wanker!" she said having enough of this tough guy act. "You are just mad because Jean, someone who was stupid enough to date you in the first place, dumped you like she should have years ago." Duncan being the top dog on campus was used to everything going his way, and no one daring insult him with getting beat down reacted without thinking. Pulling his arm back he punch Emma in the face.

Emma fell to the ground in shock not having expected him to attack her. She had seen the punch coming and she should have been able to turn her skin into diamond or move out of the way before it hit her but she wasn't expecting him to hit her.

Scott reacted by punching him in the face, making Duncan smirk. "Come on mutie freak! let's see you win without your powers!" he shouted tackling him to the ground.

The two of them tussled on the ground for about a minute before Rogue stepped in she grabbed both of them by the backs of their shirts and hoisted them into the air. "Enough Scott we are not here to fight!" she said glaring at him, they had nearly gone the whole day with a out a fight breaking out between mutants and normal people at school despite all the antagonization. Of course it would be their normally level headed leader to start the fight.

"Put me down mutant!" Duncan shouted before throwing a punch at her. The punch landed right on her cheek making it a perfect punch, a crack was heard and Duncan grabbed his fist in pain. "OWW!" he hollered in pain, it felt like he had punched a brick wall.

"Now what have ya learn?" she asked with a mocking smile as she watched him hold his most likely broken fist.

"Put him down and let's go inside." Emma said getting up and holding her cheek it was red and would most likely bruise.

"Emma! Are you okay?" Scott asked rushing over to her as soon as Rogue put him down. Rogue meanwhile dropped the Injured quarterback into his car.

"I'm fine Scott." She told him brushing him off. Slightly pleased with his fussing.

Together the teens resumed their walk inside unaware of the news camera that caught everything.

* * *

The teens slid into the hall unnoticed right as Jean finished up her speech. She looked up and saw them. She smiled at them feeling relieved that they had shown up. As she stepped down from the stage and went to go stand next to the rest of the X-men, Principal Kelly stepped up to the stand.

"Oh great." Jean muttered, seeing him step up to the stand. The others looked to her in surprise Jean gave everyone a chance, as proven by the fact that she dated Duncan of people. What did the principal do to annoy her so much.

"These Mutants are a threat to the safety of our children, now I am not saying that they are the sole cause for this, that they are the ones threatening our children. but they are targets for both those like the menace magneto and the extremists out there. I hold no grudge against them but I must look towards the safety of the majority." the room erupted into whispers and Jean's jaw dropped at the out right lie he just told he was incredibly prejudice calling mutants freaks.

" _They are freaks of nature."_ Kelly said except it wasn't him who said this. Pietro appeared on the stage in a gust of wind. In his hand was his phone. " _I can't believe the government hasn't lock those freaks up yet."_ all eyes turned to Kelly who was getting nervous.

"Do you like it?" he asked with usual cocky grin. "I was looking for a teacher to ask them a question when I heard principal Kelly complaining to another teacher."

The school board turned to Principal Kelly with questioning looks. Regardless of their personal stances on mutants even they had to acknowledge being caught telling such a bold face lie was not good for the school's reputation and in turn their reputation. From there the entire meeting devolved everyone shouting trying to be heard.

At the edge of the seating area Harry and Wanda got up and began to make their way out of the auditorium. Harry had to admit that he didn't expect Pietro being the one to save the day. He saw Wanda frowning and glaring at her brother, "calm down Wanda, he help."

She blew out a puff of air in frustration, "I don't have to be happy about it." she muttered, Making Harry smile in amusement. Knowing she was hoping when he showed up on stage for a chance to deliver on her warning to him.

A woman turned the corner bumping into Wanda falling to the ground, dropping a pile of papers in the process. The woman sighed bending down to pick up her papers. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." she said.

"Um .. it not your fault I wasn't either." Wanda said bending down to help her. Handing her a paper she stopped. "Miss Moon?" she asked looking at the woman.

The woman looked up. "Yes do I have you in one of my- Wanda?" the woman said just as shock as Wanda.

"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked standing up.

"Remember I was moving away from new York to get away from all the craziness." she said with a rueful smile. "I guess you can see how that worked out?"

"So what you are teaching art here now?" Wanda asked smiling at one of her favorite teachers from midtown high.

"Yes and drama." she added, "I thought you two weren't coming to the circus that was going on tonight?"

"We wanted to make sure nothing happened at the meeting." Harry said speaking up.

"So you used magic to hide yourselves?" she asked it still amazed her that two of her students were magical and mutants. She did not see that one coming.

"No we sat in the crowd and no one noticed us." Harry said. "People have trouble imagining heroes out of uniform so we can walk right past them and not a single person would make the connection."

Miss Moon nodded at that. "That's true I didn't notice my boyfriend was _Thor_ after all." Seeing the surprised looks she laughed. "What you think I can't put two and two together, if you are the Emerald Sorcerer than your uncle at parent teacher conferences had to be Thor." She gave another laugh. 'I just realized I asked a god out on a date. Hmm I guess it is true gave a guy a strong willed woman and they become tongue tied, I suppose this applies to all men." she said sharing an amused smile with Wanda.

"I better get going." She said beginning to walk off. "I have plenty of summer Essays to read."

* * *

 **First things first Miss Moon is not just some random OC I made up to put with Thor she is a canon comic book character I am just introducing her to my story in a different way than most and also her name might not really be Miss Moon after all comic book characters take up fake names like Americans do native american land. Way more than we should and frankly we should have stopped a long time ago and it is kind of getting ridiculous. Honestly I am surprised they still have fake names to use at this point they should have run through every combination of names twice. But her name is a hint.**

 **And the brotherhood didn't help duncan for several reasons that I will get into next chapter, one of them is because wanda threatened them scaring them off from doing anything at the meeting. Also one thing I always found weird was the fact that at basically the hometown of mutants there was not a single news crew covering the events of bayville I mean you think every news network would be competing for stories involving mutants to bolster their ratings. I mean even like a single camera crew that was there to make sure their network was always first on the scene. That would be like if CNN didn't have a base in new York or Washington they would never get a story at real time.**

 **last Emma, remember none of the X-men are their adult fully trained bad asses. they are teens for example Emma from the comics the adult would have laid Duncan out flat in a second and would not have been caught off guard by his attack. but she is a teenager they all are they are a lot more temperamental so why they are becoming the heroes we know and love they aren't quite there yet.**


	20. Teachers

Wanda sat down in the living room of the x-mansion it had finally been rebuilt, thanks in no small part to the magical contractors that had majorly sped things along as well as set up protections around the property. "I can't believe I am happy about Pietro being at that meeting." she growled glaring at the TV which was playing the damning footage from the meeting.

Kelly had somehow managed to hold on to his job, which had raised major anger in some places. People argued that having a principal be allowed to make such comments set a dangerous precedent, after right now they may just be able to get away with insulting mutants but then they move on to other minority students. It's seems though whether or not they wanted to the school was also forced to allow the mutants back in school to save face.

" _A fight broke out in front of the building where the now famous meeting went down, it happened outside just before Kelly went on stage. A camera crew caught all of it on footage."_ a short clip played showing the fight. " _As you can see, the boy who confronted them, whose name I'm told Ducan Matthews."_ the teens tried and failed to hold in a snort at the mispronunciation of his name. " _And the mutants of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. As you can see they get into an argument here, just when it seems is a fight about to break out between them, the X-men try and leave. You can see that something is said to anger as a moment later he punches one of them in the face."_ they turned to Emma who glared at them and dared them to ask how she was. She was surprisingly unscathed a bruise on her cheek that would take a few days to heal but other than that she was fine. Though despite her annoyance at the injury it didn't stop her from sending a smirk at Jean as Scott pulled her closer protectively.

Jean looked away from her out the window before her eyes drooped, she had screwed up with Scott she knew that now. She had been stupid enough to think that she could make something with Duncan and didn't need to risk her relationship with Scott. That he would always be there and Emma was now reveling in the fact that she was wrong. That Scott had moved on.

" _We go to some teachers at the school to see their opinions on this."_ the camera changed to show several teachers each one being questioned. " _And what is your opinion on this fight."_

One of their teachers thankfully one of the more neutral ones spoke. " _Scott and Duncan have never liked each other, this has nothing to do with one being a mutant, this isn't the first time they have gotten into to a fight and I doubt it will be the last."_ interesting pinning it on the individual students while avoiding any serious topics. The rest of the response were like that as well decidedly neutral, and just saying it was boys being boys.

Harry walked into the room and walked up to Wanda with a smirk. "Wanda how much do you love me?" he asked jokingly.

"Depends is this for a good reason or a bad?" she asked.

Harry held a hand to chest insulted. "Do I ever get into trouble?"

"Yes." Came the immediate response from Wanda.

Harry sighed theatrically. "Well than I guess you don't want this?" he asked holding up what looked like a S-Phone with scribbles on it.

"Never mind I love you!" She exclaimed excited at the phone, it was a project Harry and Peter had been working on for a while trying to get phone to work around Wanda for more than a week. Her chaotic magic frying any technology she spent more than a week around consistently Jarvis and the mansion remained unaffected because of how many redundancies were programed into the systems as well as the general distance away from her person the machinery usual had, her phone had no such protections. Not even a nokia 3310 could resist her powers, something that was so durable that they actually used it as the Hulk's phone. Harry's magic was easy to deal with they inscribed some basic magic absorbing runes, nothing too complex just using common wards that charged themselves by proximity to the wizard who made them. He in turn had it power a damage protection rune eliminating the risk of it overcharging the runes. Wanda on the other hand normal caused them to short out and that was if they just spent too long in her presence if she cast magic around them, well let's just they made very dangerous weapons.

"Thought so." he said handing her the phone which she eagerly took and gave him a hug and a quick kiss.

Harry chuckled and made his way to the couch, but he stopped right in front of the table when he saw Jamie sitting there holding his head in frustration. "You okay?" he asked the kid.

"I'm having trouble with my math." he admitted glaring at his homework clearly hoping it would spontaneously burst into flames, something was quite possible at this school.

"Here let me." Harry offered walking around the table so he was standing next to the boy. He gave Jamie a look. "This looks like your summer homework?" the boy just blushed and looked down mumbling something about forgetting about it.

Wanda smiled as she watched Harry help Jamie with his homework, the smile on his face making it clear he enjoyed it. He finished helping him in a few minutes clearing up any confusion he had on the problems.

* * *

The students walked into school with increased whispers, than even the day before, with the younger students who weren't there the day before receiving the majority of the attention. The new mutants shifted uncomfortably at the attention, the only ones who remained unaffected were Bobby and Amara. Bobby because he just ignored them and was used to unwanted attention from his pranks and Amara because as a princess she was more than used to everyone pointing at her and whispering. Though they both were uncomfortable with the attention they able to ignore it.\

Despite all the whispers the day went normally, all the teachers biased or not did their best to remain neutral, realizing after the vote all eyes were on this school.

Most students did the same with some exceptions like Duncan who took every chance he got to provoke the mutants. Something which came to head during lunch. "Watch it freak." he said as he went out of his way to block Wanda from walking past him. Clearly hoping to start something.

Wanda rolled her eyes, and pushed past him. "Out of the way Matthews shouldn't you be getting that arm looked at?" she said looking at his broken arm.

Which made him flush with anger. "Yeah well thanks to you freaks I'm benched for the rest of the season!" he growled, there went his scholarship.

"How is it our fault you decided to punch someone with invulnerability?" that was the exact same logic the insurance company gave his dad, he physically assaulted someone else and broke his arm. There was video evidence too making his dad's threat of suing them about as intimidating as a squirrel.

"Yeah well at least I'm normal unlike you ya freak!" he retorted.

"Your opinion about me means about as much to me as principal Kelly's does. Not at all." she said dismissively and began to walk away, though unseen was the slight clenching of her teeth and twitch of her hands. Something that to most would seem inconsequential but among sorcerers was the equivalent of putting your hand on a gun.

"You're right you're not just a freak, you're also a whore!" You could have heard the heartbeat of an a fly it got so quiet. Ironically instead of making Wanda angry it actually calmed her down, she had been called that over a million times by now. It's why her name was the Scarlet Witch there was a TV debate on a fashion show about the color of her powers on whether it was a crimson red or scarlet red.

Someone had heard the color scarlet and remembered the stories about scarlet women and decided to try make that her name. The same way they tried to make the Hulk the Abomination or Harry the Jade Occultist using words that had negative connotations to try and make people dislike them. The had backfired on them as A she was far too young at the time for anyone to even think about that with her and B now people actually thought of her before that. As she was more associated with the color than some old word for hooker.

"Oh wow I haven't heard that one a thousand times. Who am I whore for Thor? Iron Man? Captain America?" she asked still annoyed but more amused now than before, she had heard it all, even some with Black Widow and Wasp. every avenger had something like that for them.

"How about your freakish boy friend." Wanda snorted dear God if she had a nickle for every time someone said, she would be richer than Tony. "come on when did you get released when you around twelve right around time he would want to have a girl." Wanda took a deep breath to try and calm down she wasn't Harry who had complete control over his emotions.

You know it's true, and he even dated other girls. He dated others girls while he was having fun with you." Wanda's fists clenched and a nearly invisible amount of red energy swirled around her hands.

"All you are is some toy he kept on the side for when he got bored." *WHAM!* Wanda turned around and punched him straight in the face. You could hear the crunch as his nose broke.

"Shut the hell up!" she told him, glaring at the jock.

Duncan growled and tried to punch her but she just lashed out with a kick that knocked him flat onto his back. Red magic swirled around her and she took a deep breath and stormed off before she did something she really wanted too.

Nearby Miss Moon had seen the entire thing and smirked, not bad. The girl had good form more than enough to beat mere high school jocks. She got up from her seat and began to walk towards Wanda. Better to take her to principal's office now and control the reaction that let that bigot Kelly have free reign. "Miss Maximoff!" she called to the fuming teen as she walked further down the hall.

Wanda stopped and turned around with murder on her face, only to stop and her expression to ease when she saw who it was. "Miss Moon, I guess I'm in trouble?" she asked not feeling the slightest bit of remorse for what she did. The only thing she regretted wasn't kicking him a bit lower too.

"I'm afraid so," she nodded sadly the boy got off lighter than he deserved. "His comments may have been way out of line but you still assaulted him. I'm going to have to take you down to the office." she looked around to make sure no one would overhear her. "But between you and me I think you should have punched him a bit harder." Wanda giggled.

* * *

" _Principal Kelly Miss Moon is here to see you."_ Principal Kelly looked up from his work at the mention of her. She was the newest teacher at the school, with one of the highest recommendations he had seen, highest passing rates for all her classes in the country. They were quite surprised when she requested to join the school as a teacher, naturally the school board had been eager to accept her.

He walked out into the main office when he saw who was standing next to her. He barely managed to restrain a look of disgust he was on thin ice as it was, antagonizing an avenger was the last thing he needed.

"Miss Moon, Miss Maximoff is something wrong?" he asked hoping that the witch had broken the no powers rule and he could expel her.

"Miss Maximoff and and Mr. Matthews had gotten into a fight, I brought Miss Maximoff here and sent down to the nurse's office for his broken nose and told him to come up once he was done."

On the outside he frowned but on the inside he was smirking, finally he could expel a mutant and one by one they would all leave his school till they no longer tainted it. "Miss Maximoff as you know the punishment for using your powers on school ground is expulsion."

Miss Moon saw Wanda open her mouth to object most likely in an insulting matter given how short her temper would be after confronting Mister Matthews. "I think you may have misunderstood me, they got into a physical altercation no powers were involved." technically her powers did flare but she could deal with that.

"You expect me to believe Miss Maximoff a hundred pound girl managed to injure our star quarterback in a fight and come out without a scratch?" he asked in disbelieve.

"You do know I was trained in combat by Black Widow correct? So you expected a one hundred fifty pound jock to beat me?" she asked throwing his own words back at him.

"Detention Miss Maximoff for disrespect." he told her smirking as her eyes lit up in fury. "And two weeks detention for the altercation with ."

"And Mister Matthews?" Miss Moon asked eyes narrowing.

"I believe one week's worth of detention should suffice." in his mind one week to many, that boy should get a medal for service to the school.

"I do not see how that is fair he not only got into a fight with Miss Maximoff but he also used foul language and vulgar insults."

"He has broken nose as well one week's detention will teach him the lesson he needs." Kelly insisted through gritted teeth.

"Actually the school rules state that in the event of a fight breaking out between two students, they should receive equal punishment, though also taking into account prior infractions." Kelly near let out a cry of frustration, as he saw who had entered the main office.

"Mister Potter." he growled forcing a polite tone no one bought. "May I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm dropping off the attendance for Mr. Markson's class his computer isn't working properly." he said holding up an attendance sheet.

"Will that be all Mister Kelly?" Miss Moon asked with a victorious smile. "I do have a class to teach and Miss Maximoff has classes as well."

"Of course Miss Moon." he nodded with forced politeness walking back into his office. Once he was in there he sat down and began to get back to work, he was wrong before that June Moon would be a pain in the ass, she supported mutants something that could not be tolerated, for all the talks of cooperation and peace the government gave, he knew the truth mutants were a menace and something had to be about them.

* * *

 **Done! Now not to long of AU but once I get harry at hogwarts and sorted I will write a one shot about the MCU version of this story. He would go to hogwarts for first year and wanda would not be freed by him but Xavier and sent to hogwarts in the same year, and we would get to see how wanda would be without harry to have calmed her down.**

 **also biggest hint about who Miss Moon is. hint: her whole name is a clue. June Moon**


	21. Halloween

**First as several people guessed yes Miss Moon is the Enchantress however one thing I think they are confused on is which one it is. This is the Enchantress of Marvel not DC, the Asgardian the one with the minion called the Executioner the one obsessed with getting together with thor. Essentially she used Harry and Wanda to get close to Thor, pretending to be a mortal, in this his relationship with Jane Foster did not work out, nothing went wrong it was just between him constantly on asgard and fighting crime on earth it never really got the chance to start. Okay the name was the hint if i was doing something like that for iron man, i wouldn't say here is a hint his name is tony stark, that's not a hint than it would be a reveal.**

* * *

Harry and Wanda were finishing clearing out their old apartment in Harlem, with the new restraints on their powers they felt it best to use as little as possible and that included teleportation.

"That the last of it?" Wanda asked as they put the last of the stuff in the magically expanded trunks.

He nodded "should be." with a quick wave of his staff he undid all the enchantments on the place and it shrunk back it's original size.

"You know I don't think I ever saw this place at its real size." Wanda mused looking around the room while true a lot of the increases in size were added after she moved in Harry had still added plenty before she came.

The two of them walked out into the street and stopped when they saw a few gang members having a stand off. "Why don't you all calm down and go home." Harry suggested, as they began to reach for their guns, looking moments away from starting a fire fight.

"Who the fuck do think you are?!" One the members asked turning his gun on Harry only to pale when he realized who he was pointing his gun. "Oh shit!" he cursed, the rest of the gangsters turned their guns on the two.

"Really?" Harry asked sarcastically looking at them amused. "You think those are going to do anything?" He asked, and with a casual wave of his hand he summoned his staff, he didn't conjure it, more of he just teleported it from his trunk to his hand.

"You think I'm scared of a little kid?" The leader of one side asked looking around at his crew incredulously, as if he couldn't believe that someone was standing up to him. "Boy I've been doing this longer than you have been alive."

"And I have faced down Doctor Doom himself you think some thug with a gun scares me." he asked as his staff gained an ominous glow. The gangsters began to exchange scared looks, and they were clearly considering running off. "I will give to the count of five before I go after you." He offered.

"Please I ain't afraid of you." the leader scoffed again though he did shift nervously.

"Three, two" the thugs bolted, the two of them turned around and walked off, heading for avengers mansion. As they did Harry sent his staff back into his trunk, and looked at his wrist. The Bracer was two thirds full, even with it being drained every month and their new found control, they still used too much magic.

* * *

"No! not a chance!" Harry said holding up his staff as it glowed menacingly. "Back off!" he growled.

"Harry suck it up and put on the costume!" Wanda said rolling her eyes as he objected to put on the costume.

"It involves messing with my hair Wanda no one not even you touches the hair!"

"honestly sometimes I think you love your hair more than you do me." she told him.

Harry just nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do." he said without hesitation.

"Come on Harry just put on the damn costume." Wanda told him, ignoring the comment.

"Not a chance!"

"How about a bet?" Wanda offered.

"No." Harry said plainly. "You can manipulate probability, of course you would win."

"Damn." she cursed.

* * *

It was several hours later when Wanda managed to convince him to put on the costume, how she did it no one knew. Harry loved his hair more than anything, if had to choose between world peace but being bald, or the world as it is now and having perfect hair, it wouldn't even be a question.

"Not a word." he told the X-men as the looked at the now messy blond hair and a trench coat he wore.

"John Constantine?" Scott asked amused. "A bit on the nose don't you think?"

"Tell that to Wanda, she found the irony to hilarious." he scowled, John Constantine was everything Harry was not, yet at the same time so similar. He crass and crude where Harry was sophisticated and refined yet both could trick the devil into selling his soul. Wanda found the irony to be amazing and he had been foolish enough to trust her to pick out his costume. "You know we do have a party to get to!" Harry shouted it had been an hour now, if he could get ready before them they were taking to long.

"Calm down, we just finished." Wanda said walking down the stairs, dressed as Zatanna.

He gave her a dull look. "Really?" he asked, looking at the black hair and magician's outfit.

"Couldn't resist." she smiled, "besides don't you like it." she asked spinning in a little circle only to stumble. "Stupid heels." she muttered, she knew they went with the costume but they were so annoying, but knowing Harry he would have just transformed her shoes anyway as revenge for messing with his hair. He could be really petty sometimes.

"I still can't believe we got invited to a party." Kitty said her costume more simple a cat girl that was common.

"With nothing having happened for months people have realized they were being ridiculous, everything will be fine." Jean said reassuringly to the group.

Harry and Wanda stared at her like she just murdered their puppy. "Did she just say nothing will go wrong?" Harry asked turning to Wanda.

Wanda sighed and nodded. "If something happens I am slapping you Jean." she told the telepath with a glare.

"Calm down what's worst that could happen?" Scott told them amused only for them to turn that look on him.

"I will slap both of you!" Harry said to the two with a look of exasperation. Did they have to tempt fate so much, talk about pouring oil on hot embers. "And if a single one of you say that was easy at sometime during this night I will kill." he added looking at the rest of them.

"Come on Ve 'ave to go." Kurt said dressed as the devil, using his image inducer to turn his fur red while he was holding a pitchfork.

They walked down to Scott and Lance's cars the teens splitting up between the two cars. As they drove down the driveway they a bunch of eggs come flying at them, only to stop in mid air and return to the teens who threw them. They turned to Jean who shrugged. "Wasn't me." she said, not that she wouldn't have done it but it wasn't her.

"It was the wards we put up." Harry said. "With everyone knowing about mutants and our powers we could put up more powerful wards to protect the mansion."

"Well it seemed to have worked." Emma said with an amused smile as she looked at the jocks covered egg yolks. Seeing the teens outside the safety of the mansion several them began to throw eggs at them only for Jean to launch them right back at them with a bit more force knocking them down. "Oh wow! Who could have possibly have seen that coming." she drawled sarcastically.

* * *

"I'm surprised Taryna invited us, I thought she didn't like us because we were mutants?" Kitty asked as the entered the larger than average house.

"Honestly I think she was angrier about the fact that Scott dated her and didn't tell her." Jean said, she remembered that Taryna talked to her as if nothing had happened on the second day of school. The girl hadn't seemed to bothered by the fact that Jean was a mutant and laughed when she was asked if she was worried about Jean using her powers on her. Saying that the day goody two shoes Jean went evil was the day the sun exploded.

The entered the house and room went quiet for a moment as everyone stared at the mutants before slowly the noise resumed.

"Jean so glad you could make it." Taryna said embracing the girl, before she frowned. "Emma, Scott." she nodded coolly before turning back to Jean and began talking animatedly with seems she was still made about the fact that Emma was with Scott and that he had technically cheated on her.

Despite their initial concerns the party went fine, true a lot of people had been rude but they were used to it by now. "See you two were over reacting." Jean told the pair as they group left the party. "Everything was fine."

They had to admit she was right, nothing wrong no fights broke out everyone got along great. Though that may have been because with the dim lights and the costumes it's was hard to tell who was who. "Okay you were right." Harry admitted shaking his head someone had spike the punch unsurprisingly and it bothered Harry to have lose of control over himself. Admittedly he wasn't as bad as Boom-Boom who kept giggling and summoning little explosives only to jump in shock when they went off, they were more of sparkles than anything else. Bobby kept sneezing snow, making a visible trail to the cars and more than one person had slipped.

* * *

"This was nice." Wanda said leaning against Harry, as they silently drove home, everyone a bit exhausted from the party. "John." she added with a little smirk, making him growl. "Oh calm down." she giggled. "If it bothers you that much I'll stop." she said giving him a kiss. "Beside you can always call me Zatanna to get even." she added with a laugh.

"I thought girl got mad when their boyfriend called out another girl's name while they make out?" Harry said being a bit more daring than usual the alcohol in his system lowering his normal iron tight guard around other people.

"Oh I think I can make an exception." she told him whispering in his ear teasingly.

"Does that mean you are going to speak backwards to do your spells?" He asked leaning closer.

"It make take some practice."

"Well than you better start."

"Ssik em." she whispered before Harry captured her lips in a kiss.

The two broke apart. "Not bad but I think you might need a bit more practice."

"Well than let's get started." she told him before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Guys!" Scott muttered loudly a few minutes later breaking them apart. "Cool costumes right." they looked around and noticed what he was trying to tell them, most people wouldn't have notice but they could tell the difference between real guns and fakes and all of them were real.

"They are cool." Harry said before frowning. "Jean did you do the psychology essay on the links people form?" he asked looking at her. She looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened.

She quickly covered it up and nodded. "Yeah it was a bit difficult but not to hard." ' _link established I can't reach the others not without making it obvious what's going on?'_

' _Something's about to go down.'_ Harry told her. ' _Magneto?'_ he asked but Emma shook her head and said out loud. "I still can't believe you took that class."

' _Not his style he would use mutants with powers not weapons.'_

"It was supposed to be easy." Harry defended. ' _So anti-mutant than.'_ Wanda and Harry subtly began to prepare for battle Harry teleporting his staff into his hand and Wanda sending out a minor detection spell. As they grew closer to the mansion she noticed despite the fact that the number of visible people decreasing the number of opponents increased. They were hiding in cars and sewers, waiting for people to disappear. Emma yawned and placed her head on Scott's shoulder pretending to get sleepy and closing her eyes allowing her to focus on contacting the other X-men. ' _Get ready'_ she told them. ' _There is an attack about to happen. Don't react if you understand I want everyone to make noise than Lance to yell at everyone to shut up because he has a headache.'_

In a few seconds a both Bobby and Tabitha began to argue. "SHUT UP." Came Lance's loud voice from the car behind them. "I have a headache from your stupid argument!" ' _message received.'_

' _Scott do not go into the mansion, the wards will weaken when the gates open and the younger students are still inside.'_ the two cars stopped outside the gate and Scott made a show of looking for the gate pass key.

"Alvers! You have the key?!" He called over to the next car.

"No you lost it you idiot!"

"I don't know where it is!" ' _Where are they?'_

' _All of them are behind us now we can use the wards and the wall as a way to make sure they can't get behind us.'_ Harry answered.

' _Bobby as soon as the fight starts Ice to ground and make sure to cover the sewer grates.'_ Scott ordered.

' _Now!'_ Scott ordered mentally. Bobby got out of the car and dropped his hat, bending down to pick it up he touched the ground and began to freeze the ground covering up the grates trapping the soldiers underground.

"The Muties know! Attack!" came the call of one of the soldier. And immediately a two dozen men popped out of every nook and cranny and began to attack them.

" **Arma"** Wanda and Harry called conjuring a shield that took most of the damage. As soon as the shield was up both Harry and Wanda cast a spell enveloping the group in smoke. As soon as it cleared everyone was in their battle outfits. It may have seemed like a waste of time but the X-men uniforms were designed to flexible and durable and work with their powers instead of against them. Harry's and Wanda's uniforms had layers upon layers of magical protections on them. It also had the added benefit of purging the alcohol in their systems.

"Take the shield down!" ordered one of them, and several men with rocket launchers stepped forward and fired. The missiles impacted the shield and caused cracks to form. Harry snarled if they had access to their full powers this would be over in seconds.

Wanda waved her hand and a red glow covered their weapons sending over half of them flying away the had managed to hold on to their guns.

"Boom Boom! As soon as that shield drops, strobe!" Scott ordered making the still slightly tipsy teen nod. Strobe was code for cover the floor in tiny explosives to knock the enemy off balance.

As soon as the next wave missiles hit the shield it cracked and shattered, as it did Boom Boom let loose a flurry of small explosives. The minor explosives had the group breaking apart many tripping and falling in an attempt to escape the minor explosives momentarily forgetting the iced ground.

Harry looked to the stone lions that sat in front of the mansion and cast a spell. " **pétra kidemónes epíthesi!"** soon the statues came to life and began to attack the armed men moving with the grace of a real lion yet still being as durable as stone.

The grates were blown out of the ground and several dozen more soldiers emerged. "Scott!" He called, making the X-man look over and see the soldiers. He opened his visor and blasted a group of them down.

A soldier came at him with a knife and he reacted on instinct blasting him with pure magic. The spell sent him flying back, a dozen soldiers aimed at him with their weapons deciding the two avengers were the biggest threat. They opened fire and Harry quickly conjured a shield. Only to fall to one knee as a burning sensation ran through him. He looked at his Bracer and saw the filled crest. Damn! He was at his limit. He brought up his staff and knocked down one of the soldiers, before turning around and hitting another in the face. He tried to hit a third but his staff was caught and he was kicked in the stomach, glared at the man standing above him. "Any last words freak!" Harry's eyes lit up with anger at the word freak.

"Yeah behind you!" he called, the soldier turned around only to see no one behind him. He turned back only to see Harry had charged up a green blast of magic tinted with red. He slammed his hand into the ground sending out a shock wave of magic The blast hit the soldier and knocked him and three others back and they hit various objects, knocking them all unconscious.

"Harry are you alright?" Scott asked helping him up. The rest of the attackers had been dealt with and Jean had taken the fallen lampposts and wrapped them around the soldiers trapping them.

"Fine just in a bit of pain." he said waving him off, wincing in pain as he stood, the last traces of chaos magic still in his system. "Any idea what these guys want?" he asked turning to the two telepaths of the group.

"Yes apparently they are part of a group called the 'friends of humanity' an anti mutant group dedicated to killing all non humans, mutants and powered alike." Emma scowled a look that marred her face and she glared down at the man who mind she had torn apart to get the information from. He would recover given time, but he would never quite be up to his former capabilities. She was just glad there was not yet a way to prove telepathic attacks, they could pass of any damage to him as brain damage from the fight. And when you considered what they were planning on doing, he got off lightly in her mind.

* * *

Harry, Wanda and the X-men had just finished explaining what happened to Xavier, whose eyes narrowed when he heard about this anti mutant group. "You should go I believe you all are tired after today's events" he suggested something that the teens eagerly accepted. As they left, he sighed now he realized Eric's game the reason he hadn't done anything for months. He wanted the humans to look like the aggressors to disillusion mutants about the chance for peace, all while he kept calling for them to join together. Eventually it would work, scared mutants would rather take their chances with Magneto than an angry mob. He had to admire Eric's cunning, it was bound to work, at least on the ones who stood out the most and were desperate for acceptance.

* * *

Harry yawned as he and Wanda walked to their rooms they were exhausted despite it being only around ten o'clock the party and the fight had worn them out. Harry and Wanda tensed when they felt magic surge around them. Blue flames appeared in a circle around Harry with Wanda being entrapped as well being so close. He felt the magic surge and try pulling him away, he was too tired to resist. Luckily they were still in their avengers uniform so could they provide at least a small amount of protection against magic.

The wall of fire grew and enveloped their vision, they felt themselves being pulled away from their location at the mansion. With the fire vanished they were standing in the middle of an immense hall, that was saturated in magic. Surrounding them were countless students wearing robes as well as some dressed in fur cloaks, fur hats, and blood-red robes others in lite blue robes that seemed a bit thin for this time of year. Than again neither of them knew when or where they were for all they knew it was the middle of summer here. But considering the attire of the other students here it was doubtful, their eyes wandered to the head table where a very familiar face sat. "Albus what the hell is going on here?!"

* * *

 **So them calling Dumbledore albus well think about it they don't tony, stark or the captain, Rodgers. They use it interchangeably, they call the Professor, Xavier cause Wanda called him that and harry copied her on it.**

 **also Harry getting his ass kicked in hand to hand, he and Wanda are trained yes but they almost never use that training, so nine times out ten he is getting his ass kicked by a fully trained soldier.**

 **the sword of the soul: sorry but no good guess i could see how you would think that.**

 **and see I told you I would get to Hogwarts eventually, it may have taken a while but i got there, the funny thing is, is that in the beginning i was worried about getting to Hogwarts to fast that I wouldn't give them enough time to develop as their own characters, yeah I know laugh it up it only took me twenty chapters to get there, I literally wrote more than length of the first Harry potter book before I got to Hogwarts. but I was right It only took me five chapters if you include seventeen since I said it would take me five so i was pretty damn accurate.**


	22. The Triwizard Tournament

Dumbledore had been having a strange night, it started off as it should have the students came in from the other schools and the Goblet had been lit at midnight on All Hallows Eve. Allowing them one day to enter, he had wondered who would be selected for Hogwarts perhaps of Slytherin, the boy had plenty of the cunning his house was famous for and an ambition to match or maybe of Hufflepuff he had power and quite a bit of skill. He didn't know of any ravenclaws who had entered most of them who were eligible wanting to focus on their upcoming exams rather than some tournament where their life was in danger for against two others where they could very well lose either way. Gryffindor had the most entrants natural the house of the brave many of them were determined to prove their bravery.

At midnight the goblet went out once more not to be lit for at least another year and everyone waited around for around three hours for the goblet to decided, they had debated whether or not to put out the goblet early as the students shouldn't be forced to stay up that late but in the end tradition won out. Most of the students ate and once the food had been cleared away finished their homework for the weekend.

The first name from the goblet was a Miss Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy she was part veela if he remembered correctly, he remembered her glaring at many of the boys of all three schools and several of the girls as well. Most likely she entered to prove a point about how she was more than just a pretty face.

The second was Victor Krum Karkaroff's prized pupil the quidditch player. Not to surprising being a quidditch player took a certain amount of physical skill though considering how proud Karkaroff was of him he wouldn't be surprised if he had discouraged other members of his school from entering.

The third and what should have been the last, was Cedric Diggory of his own school, a young Hufflepuff very popular if he remembered correctly. He saw many of the other house all while cheering quietly expressing disbelief that a hufflepuff was chosen, the so called house of leftovers. He could not help the small amused smile that overcame his face, he was sure the other two house Slytherin and Gryffindor were quite put off that the house of the duffers were chosen over either of theirs.

The fire flared up once more and he looked back in shock, true even he wasn't old enough to have been around at the last tournament but he never read anywhere about it flaring up a fourth time it was only supposed to do that when it was choosing a champion. As if on cue another piece of paper shot out the Goblet and he grabbed it out of the air on reflex. He read the name on there with shock and dread. "Harry Potter." he announced quietly but it echoed across the entire hall. Immediately whispers erupted from all the students, how did he enter? was the boy-who-lived entering the school? And various other such questions.

The goblet spat out a large amount of blue fire that landed on the hall of the great hall it twisted and molded itself until it formed a circular wall of fire. When it died down standing in the circle was the Emerald Sorcerer himself and he seemed quite annoyed if his glowing staff was anything to go by. Next to him was Wanda Maximoff, their eyes scanned the crowd looking over the students determining their threat level, luckily for his students they decided they weren't a threat and slightly relaxed their posture.

Then Harry's eyes landed on him, "Albus what the hell is going on here?!" he demanded his eyes daring him to give one of his vague responses.

"Your name has come out of the Goblet of Fire it has chosen you to compete in the triwizard tournament." he admitted knowing it was best to straightforward with them. Whispers erupted from the students once more as they saw how casually this new comer treated the headmaster.

"How?" Harry growled, his staff glowing with his anger.

"Someone must slipped your name into the goblet."

"How did they get my name to force me into a magical competition?" he asked his eyes narrow.

"I do not know."

"What do you mean? The name Harry Potter is quite famous it would not be hard for someone to put it on a piece of paper to enter you." McGonagall asked and everyone else in the hall leaning forward eager to hear the answer.

"Let me ask you this Minerva, why didn't we just do that with Voldemort or Grindelwald? Why didn't we just lit the goblet and put their names in the Cup?" Dumbledore asked, making everyone consider it, that was a good point just drop a dark lord's name in the cup and set the first challenge to be in five minutes and make it some impossible task and problem solved.

"I do not know because it is immoral?" she guessed, it had been a while she had been on the receiving end of a lecture from the headmaster.

"Because we do not know them, we do not know what made them, why they were this way, what drives them, how they feel about the world how they view it." Dumbledore explained. "Every person is unique and that means that you can never truly understand them not without years of time spent around them studying who they are, why they think a certain way, to know them as well as they know themselves maybe even better. Something that sounds simple in theory but is incredibly complex."

"My Mother!" Harry exclaimed outraged, "she wrote my name to go to Hogwarts correct?"

Dumbledore's eyes widen realizing where he was going with this. "You are correct and she would know you well enough at that point in time to be able to write your name well enough to enact a binding contract. She did name you and give birth to you." he nodded, that must have been how they entered him in the competition they must have taken it from Hogwarts book of names, when a magical child was born their parents would at least for a magical family would sign immediately, make sure they would be able to go without worry. But for muggleborns the child had to sign because the parents did not know them well enough any more to write it.

McGonagall coughed into her hand and looked at the headmaster expectantly. "Ah it seems I have forgotten myself forgive me." he said getting back onto the topic of the tournament. "We must go and deal with the other contestants if you would not mind?"

Wanda nodded, "sure." the headmaster as well as a several others went off into a side room of the great hall.

* * *

As soon as they entered the champions already chosen by the goblet stood up, standing at attention. Their eyes widened slightly when they saw Harry and Wanda or as they were better known in the magical world the Emerald Sorcerer and the Scarlet Witch. They exchanged looks did they have something to do with the tournament.

Their headmasters looked confused as well, "Dumblydorr vhat ez going on?" Madam Maxima asked they were not informed that these two would be involved in the tournament.

Before he could respond Ludo Bagman entered the room with excitement clear on his face. "Ladies and Gentlemen my I present to you Harry Potter the fourth triwizard champion." the three champions and two head of the competing schools looked at him in disbelieve. Was this man touched in the head it was called the triwizard tournament for a reason.

"Albus! What is this man talking about?!" Karkaroff demanded to know. He didn't quite recognize who the boy and girl were but the name Harry Potter did strike a chord in him, after he was the one who defeated the dark lord.

"It seems someone bewitched the Goblet to have a secret fourth house and entered 's name without his knowledge or consent." Dumbledore calmly explained but Karkaroff snorted.

"I'm sure." Karkaroff sneered. "Yes it must be a coincidence that Hogwarts who have had access to the cup for over a month now just so happened to get a second champion."

"I demand ve get zecon' 'ampion!" Madam Maxima said in outraged.

"The goblet can not be relight for another year you know this Karkaroff." Dumbledore said with usual patience.

Than we are leaving!" Karkaroff exclaimed slamming his cane on the ground.

"You and I both know that the contract constitutes a binding magical contract your threat is empty, Karkaroff!" Crouch said glaring at the foreign headmaster.

"Clearly it is not as binding as we think it is the triwizard tournament not the three wizards and a child tournament!"

"I am not a child though whether or not you are is up for debate." Harry said coldly glaring at the man.

"Watch your tone boy!" Karkaroff shouted stepping towards Harry with a glare clearly expecting the boy to cower in front of the adults.

But Harry stepped forward matching his glare. "Or what?"

"Calm down, Hogwarts does not have an extra student in the competition. does not go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said stepping in and trying to ease tension and stop his fellow Headmaster from being humiliated. If a fight broke out he had no doubt Karkaroff would lose, the difference between a sorcerer even a limited one and a wizard was far too great.

"Than 'e should go to Beauxbatons." Madam Maxima said immediately, wanting to tip the odds ever in her school's favor. Even if the boy wouldn't win he could help sabotage the competition.

"No! He should go to Durmstrang it is far better." Karkaroff insisted as well, having the same idea as Maxima. Harry rolled his eyes and here he thought he was a child.

The two argued back and forth eventually getting the professors and ministry officials involved it seemed only Dumbledore and a sour looking man who scowled and glared at everything remained calm. Harry looked at Wanda and rolled his eyes and gestured to them. She smiled and nodded slipping her into his, pouring some her power into him.

Dumbledore looked at the professors and government officials arguing like children over the newest toy with exasperation. He was about set off a magical canon to get them to quiet down when he saw Miss Maximoff slip her hand into Mister Potter's and a small trail of red magic fed into him. The green crystals in the boy's staff flashed purple for a brief moment before suddenly all the adults arguing found themselves unable to speak. It took them a moment before they realized they were unable to talk. They immediately turned to Dumbledore, clearly believing him to responsible for the spell.

"It was not me." he said with a small shrug. "But it seems to have done the trick."

The group of adults all raised their wands to dispel the silencing spell on their person, only to find it would not be removed by anything they tried. "Are going to calm down and talk like adults or will I have put you in the corner?" Harry asked, in a patronizing tone.

Snape was torn between smirking and frowning, on one hand it was quite amusing to see these so called leaders of society be treated like children, on the other it was Potter! And the casual disregard for authority was exactly the kind of thing he would expect from him.

"Mister Potter if you would not mind releasing them from the spell?" Dumbledore ask the sorcerer, the boy considered it for moment.

"Are you sure you want me too?" He asked, with a small grin.

"If you would release them so we can discuss the tournament?" he asked once more, dodging the question something Harry noticed. He sighed and waved his staff releasing them from the spell.

"If I do have to decided on a school I choose Hogwarts, if only because their Headmaster didn't act like a petulant child." the adults bristled at the insult. "But I don't have to choose I have a school already the Sanctum Sanctorum, I am apprenticed to Doctor Strange."

The minister drew himself up. "That muggle doesn't count as a teacher of magic!" he said slightly red in the face. "You must learn from a proper institute of magic such as Hogwarts."

"You have no such jurisdiction over me and you believe you have the right to decide whether or not the Sorcerer Supreme is worthy of magic?" the various people in the room shot the minister a look sure several of them may have agreed but to be stupid enough to out right stand against him could be political suicide, the title of sorcerer supreme had been around longer than the human race had race had existed. The title held great respect in all circles.

"I am the Minister-"

"Of British Magical Affairs." Harry finished for him. "The UN gave me a world citizenship thus I am not tied down to any single government."

The minister blustered indignantly, Harry knew it wasn't the best idea to alienate him but he was tired, exhausted, slightly injured and suffering from slight magical poisoning.

"I have a question are we going to be informed of anything important about the tournament?" Cedric asked finally having enough of standing around.

Bagman cleared his throat. "Um yes, the first task is designed to test your daring; Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard."

Harry scoffed, that wasn't courage it was stupidity only an idiot would go to a task that could get you killed with a foolhardy idea that was most likely to fail and have no backup plan. "Albus is there a place we can sleep? there is something we have to deal with a bit sooner than expected." Harry said shifted his staff to his other hand in a gesture that to most would seem like a nervous tick, but Dumbledore saw what he meant when he saw the filled crest. That would explain why he used some of Wanda's magic he was avoiding the nasty consequences of performing magic without the bracer to absorb the poisonous magic.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded before clapping his hands. "Tolly!" he called summoning a house elf, with a small pop a short creature dressed in a uniform with the Hogwarts crest appeared.

"Master call for Tolly?" the elf asked.

"Yes could please take Mister Potter and Miss Maximoff to one of the guest rooms?" he requested kindly.

The elf nodded. "This way missus and messrs." the elf said walking out of a back entrance of the room.

"Now wait just a second, you know where he was this whole time!" Fudge said looking at Dumbledore making him hold in a sigh, here he goes again.

* * *

 **Alright I am done also no idea what my AU was going to be oh right the name thing. Okay think about it makes sense what stopping say dumbledore from dropping voldemort's name in and having it come out set the tournament competition for five minutes and make it some impossible task like turn the moon into cheese, or not tell them the task or hell bring us your secret to immortality I think it's you have to know the person intimately like know them as well as you know yourself.**

 **The way harry acts not all that subtle he is kind of pissed right now he is tired slightly injured from the fight and just as he was about to go to sleep he finds himself being pulled into a magical tournament against his will.**

 **And drakken: they did set themselves up to attack if necessary I just forgot to mention it and right now I am too lazy to fix it.**


	23. Interview

**So I was reading one of the new scarlet witch comics and I found something I loved, A character named the emerald warlock who has basically become Wanda's rival, and I love it because as I have said many times they just as easily could have become enemies. So for those of you wondering no I did not know about him before now but man am I glad he exists, I did think about naming Harry the emerald warlock for a while but warlock means oath breaker and deceiver so I kind of imagined Emerald Warlock being the evil version of him you know from a universe where he is a villain. Also when I first named him I worried about it I thought 'would the writers at marvel name a character that?' and apparent yes yes they would!**

* * *

It had been a week since Wanda and Harry arrived, the first night here they sent off a message to the avengers and X-men telling them they were safe before going to bed. The second day they went through the ritual to purge the magic Bracer and they spent the rest of the day recovering. The days after that were spent in the library for Harry with Wanda wandering the grounds. She found interest in studying magic but Harry loved it, he could spend days reading books in fact she had to drag him out of the library for the weighing of the wands. He walked into the room and greeted the people in the room. "Albus how are you today?"

"Good if a little short on time, it's seems this tournament has multiplied the amount of Paperwork I have to deal with." He smiled.

Harry nodded to the two other professors there. "Madam McGonagall, Master Auror Moody."

They both nodded in turn to Harry. "Now what is this weighing of the wands for I wield no wand?" he said looking around he saw an old man that must have been a wand crafter because he was glaring at Harry trying to set him fire with his eyes. Undoubtedly he was furious about the destruction of one of the dragon staffs, a single one was worth a fortune and the price just increased given there were now only ninety nine in the world.

"But you do wield a staff do you not?" Dumbledore asked and Harry shook his head.

"It is mostly for close combat and decorative purposes." he told them.

"Well it will make a great chance for a photo opportunity!" the man, Bagman if he remembered correctly he said cheerfully.

Harry saw the reporter Dumbledore had warned him about before, claiming there was about as much truth in her stories as there was in Pureblood philosophy. He made a note to be careful around her.

"So what are we waiting for let's begin!" Bagman exclaimed but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Actually we are still waiting for the headmaster from the sanctum sanctorum." a glint appeared in the eye of Rita Skeeter.

"Oh so you mean tell me that Mr. Potter has been taught by the Ancient One?" stories about the sorcerer supreme were so rare, she wouldn't even need to exaggerate to get readers for this. Plus angering the most powerful magical on the planet wasn't the smartest idea. She turned to Harry. "So what's the Ancient One like as a teacher?"

Harry smiled sadly. "I am sorry to say that the Ancient One has passed. Wanda and Myself have been taught by his successor Doctor Stephen Strange."

"Oh! what happened to Baron Mordo?" she asked this was gold!

"When he found out he was not to be the successor to the Ancient One he tried to usurp his position by force. Doctor Strange defeated him but the Ancient One died in the processes." Oh she could see the headline now, betrayal of the Ancient One. the story of the newest Sorcerer Supreme and his struggles against the traitorous Baron Mordo.

"It must difficult for him to deal with these new responsibilities." she asked hoping to get some personal information about the newest Sorcerer Supreme.

"He has been the Sorcerer Supreme for almost seven years now." Harry said as he didn't know they were unaware of that fact. Wanda saw what he was doing, he was still angry about being forced into this tournament. The people finding out that the newest sorcerer supreme had been hidden from them by the order of the ministry would cause them to lose a lot of face.

There was a flash of light and Doctor Strange appeared. "I am sorry but it looks like the weighing of the wands is about to start perhaps we can continue this later?"

Rita smiled a personal interview with the boy-who-lived and the first ever, oh this day was going great. "Oh course perhaps tomorrow at say… noon?"

"That sounds lovely." he said giving a charming smile.

With all the headmasters and headmistresses here the ceremony began. Ollivander went through with a fair but critical eye, till finally he reached Harry. "Mr. Potter." he said with a clear tone of disdain.

Harry held out his staff and Ollivander took the staff. "It is in surprisingly good condition." Harry resisted rolling his eyes.

"Why is it surprising?" Rita asked curiously.

"I believe master wand crafter Ollivander is a bit upset with me after the destruction of my previous staff." Harry said with a fond smile of that staff but also surprised a surge of guilt about why it was destroyed.

"Oh? I have always been curious how much power does one need to wield a staff?" Rita asked being honest for once, she never really had the chance to ask a wand crafter that and she was sure her readers would love to know. To her surprise Dumbledore, Harry and Ollivander began to chuckle. "Did I say something funny?" she asked feeling slightly insulted.

"No no Miss Skeeter." Ollivander said as he stopped chuckling. "it is just I have no idea where that rumor started but let me assure you a staff is no more powerful than a wand. It is a great and fanciful story sure, but the reason why great sorcerers like Merlin used a staff was because wand crafting is in some ways a science as much as it is an art. Over time we have refined the magics and tools we use to craft focuses of magic, nowadays staffs are mainly used for those who have been injured and have trouble walking or those who tend to have to fight in close quarters as well as from a distance." he went back to the staff. "And this one if very well crafted, It is a essence weapon correct?" He looked at Harry who nodded in confirmation. "I thought so but I have never seen one so stable, normally they dissolve very quickly when disturbed by magic."

"It is a unique side effect of my magical alignment." Harry said and he did not elaborate any further. But Ollivander just nodded in understanding.

"Well I can not see anything wrong with it. Try not to destroy this one Mr. Potter." Ollivander said handing the staff back to Harry.

"I can make no promises in that regard." He smiled, after that there was group shot of all the champions standing together. Harry shared a sympathetic look with Victor Krum who like him was used to this kind of thing.

* * *

Harry looked at the paper when it came out with his interview and smiled. "Oh get that grin off your face!" Wanda said giving him a light shove. "If it had been a male reporting none of that charm would have worked."

"Even if it had been a man I still would have done better than you. If you had been interview you would have gotten so annoyed with the questions of your personal life you would have turned them into a frog." he retorted with a smile.

Wanda faked an insulted look. "As if I would turn them into to a frog." She sniffed looking away. "That's an easy fix in the magical world I would have teleported them to Australia much harder to undo that." the two of them burst into laughter, it was nice to be able to relax. It was rare now constantly dealing with the media and bigotry they didn't have many chances to relax. "Now come on finish reading it I want to know what else she said." Wanda said reaching for the paper to read it herself but Harry held it away from her.

"I'll finish give me a second."

 _After a few more harmless questions I began to ask about the more interesting things he had hinted at earlier during the weighing of the wands, beginning with the newest sorcerer supreme, if you remember in my last article I mentioned that we have had a new sorcerer supreme for the last five years or so and the ministry kept it hidden from us. His name Doctor Stephen Strange, apparently the Ancient One as he neared the end of his life decided to take a new apprentice. One who would one day become the Sorcerer Supreme through unknown means Baron Mordo managed to find out. Near the end of Doctor Strange's apprenticeship under the Ancient One, he tried to remove Stephen Strange from the equation. When the dust settled Baron Mordo was on the run, the ancient one had passed and Stephen strange was the newest Sorcerer Supreme._

 _Now I wondered why would the ministry suppress this information? When I asked Mr. Potter this he explained it._

" _Before he became sorcerer supreme he was for all purposes a muggle." Mr. Potter said surprising me, surely he must be mistaken. "He had magic of course but he never used it. He lived a good home life and never had a reason to use magic."_

" _Why didn't he got to a magical school?" I thought for sure one of the magical school in america would have found him, did they ignore him for some reason?_

" _That is simple, because it is the reason he was chosen as the successor to The Ancient One, he could absorb magic and turn it into his own. Meaning the various books of record were unable to find him as he would just absorb the magic when it tried." I found that fascinating further research revealed that being able to absorb magic and be able to convert it into your own was considered to be something only achievable through runes and only a master level runecrafter at that._

" _Why doesn't the ministry get along with him?" surely him having not been trained at a magical school was not enough for them to ignore the sorcerer supreme._

" _He does not agree with many of their policies on magical creatures and beings like werewolves and the like. He finds them much too cruel and unnecessary, I myself happen to agree with him."_

" _But what about the dangers they pose to others?"_

" _Outside of the time of the full moon? They are no more dangerous than any witch or wizard. Remember these people did not ask to be werewolves many of them were attacked and cursed."_

" _By wild werewolves." I pointed out._

" _Than by the logic that many of these lawmakers use some of them should not be allowed jobs either."_

 _Now I was confused where could he possible be going with this? "Which lawmakers and why?"_

" _Lawmakers like Lucius Malfoy, he claims to have been under the Imperius curse did he not, yet he is not in Azkaban or even been fined for any of the crimes he committed while supposedly under the Imperius curse, yet he supported a bill for werewolves, who are also under a curse against their will, that they would be fined and thrown in Azkaban if they infect someone on the night of a full moon. They had no more choice in whether or not they infected someone than he did when he used the Cruciatus curse on a young seven year old muggle girl shortly before he was caught."_

" _You keep saying he claimed to be under the imperius curse, he was deemed innocent by the ministry." I pointed out._

" _Yes I do, to bend someone to your will with a spell like the Imperius takes a lot of focus and effort. I myself might be able to put twenty people under before it became too difficult for me to maintain. Voldemort may have been powerful and dangerous but he was nowhere near as powerful as the average sorcerer, he was just willing to use far darker magic than the rest of us. Yet over thirty people had been declared innocent of being under the curse directly by Voldemort himself. If he found a way to make it work without him having to focus on the individual than how do we know they are not still under the curse? Maybe he did but I do know this about Mr. Malfoy he said as reparations to the muggle family he gave them thirty thousand gallons a no small amount of money, yet when I checked with them they had never received any money, no had their back account ever received such a deposit that either means he never removed the money from his account and lied about it, or it went somewhere else." and with that chilling thought the interview was over. Further research myself indicated he was correct that sum of money never reached the family of muggles, so the question is where did it go?_

* * *

 **Done so Harry has both majorly helped the Werewolves by speaking out in favor of them, hurt the ministry by revealing they are at odds with the greatest sorcerer on the planet and damage the reputation of one of the most influential death eaters around. also Rita mostly told the truth because it was for once so interesting and scandalous without her having to do anything.**


	24. Chapter 24

**To continue what i said last chapter I see Rita as someone who likes to make scandals even if they don't exist but she also knows whether or not to alienate someone, so someone like the Boy-who-Lived who is completely willing to give her scandalous stories she is not going to piss him off just yet. Also I changed chapter three to put in** **Malekith in Doom's place as Doom may have a more important role to play.**

* * *

To say some people hadn't been happy with Harry after what he said in the paper would have been an understatement, his not so subtle statement that people who claimed to be under the imperius curse were most likely lying. He had angered many slytherins while do so, and while many of them wanted to get back at him. Few were stupid enough to think that could beat a sorcerer or even get the drop on him.

Many muggleborns were also smug about the fact that it was now publicly known the most powerful magical in the world was a muggleborn. Further angering many pureblood supremacists, one of whom Draco Malfoy was very angry. His family had been insulted by a lowly half blood. Draco wasn't stupid but he was also used to many people being scared of his father to let him or using his father's influence to get away with more than he should have. So it was no surprise when he confronted Harry.

"Potter!" he called as Harry walked across the central courtyard. "How dare you insult the house of Malfoy!"

"I merely stated my opinion and gave facts to support it. What part of that was an insult to House Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly not fazed by Draco's shouting, if the boy thought having a bunch of fellow slytherins and a few Ravenclaws standing behind him and sneering some how made him more intimidating than maybe he should consider the fact that Harry had stared down far scaring things than a group of spoiled teenagers.

"You insulted my father calling him a liar."

"I pointed out the fact that many of these _prestigious_ Purebloods, were incapable of resisting a curse that had it's attention divided between thirty people. Only children are known to be so easily controlled." Harry responded coolly. "If the fact that meant either your father had a weaker will than a child or was a lying murdering criminal, bothers you that is not something that concerns me." translation _don't like it? Sucks._

"Who do you think you are?" Malfoy demanded glaring.

"A freak and his Mudblood whore. Though I guess that is fitting considering his mother was one too." the girl next to him Pansy was her name said mockingly gaining chuckles from the surrounding slytherins while some began to back away confronting him in a verbal argument and just showing loyalty to a fellow Slytherin sure easy. Facing off against a pissed off sorcerer and sorceress not a chance.

A smart move considering they managed a rare feat pushing several of Harry's buttons, first calling him or anyone a freak, a childhood with the Dursleys made him despise that word. Second insulting Wanda. Third using slurs around him for the same reason as the first button, fourth and a more recent button insulting his parents.

If you pushed one of them he could ignore you maybe be a bit more biting in his comments, two was pushing it but he had pretty good control over himself, but pushing four was something that rarely happened and getting clear was a smart move. "Well I suppose you would know all about being a whore wouldn't you." Harry said glaring slightly.

"What does that mean?" the girl asked glaring.

"It means most of you and your parents are essentially whores." he said coolly and several of them growled and one of the ravenclaws even drew his wand. "After all what is an arranged marriage if not someone selling their body in exchange for profit." all was silent before a red haired Gryffindor began to chuckle.

"Hahaha, wow Malfoy, are you going to tell you father about this?" he asked mocking Malfoy's usual whining about how he was going to tell his father. That caused Malfoy to draw his wand shoot off a curse making the other slytherins follow in suit and some Gryffindors to back up the red head.

When one of the bystanders got hit Harry decided to put a stop to it. "Enough!" He called slamming his staff onto the ground and ripping the wands from the dueling students. Just in time as the resident Potions Master strode into the courtyard.

"What is going on here?" he drawled, casting a look about at the disarmed students standing around and the few who were on the ground from being hit by a stray curse.

"It was the Gryffindors professor!" Malfoy shouted before anyone else could speak. "They attacked us!"

Snape knew his godson was lying and almost followed his usual reaction to such situations by just punishing the Gryffindors and letting his Slytherins off. But then he remember that Potter was here and that he A) wasn't a student and B) could just go straight to Dumbledore with a complaint about him and might actually get something done. He may not have like the boy because of his father but it was very apparent he wasn't him. That wasn't even considering the point that he was necessary to defeat the dark lord. "Mr. Potter?" Snape asked barely managing to suppress the instant disdain that nearly entered his voice upon saying Potter.

"There was a verbal altercation between Mr. Malfoy and myself, Mr. Weasley had found one of my responses amusing and laughed prompting Mr. Malfoy to draw his wand and cast a spell and things devolved from there." Snape's usual scowl deepened, before he decided on a punishment.

"Ten points from every student who used any spells other than defensive ones and Mr. Malfoy will have detention with me for a week." the area went so quiet you could have heard a fly's heart beat, now technically flies didn't have heart beats but technically Snape was never fair so the point stood. Snape punished Slytherins, not only that he punished the Slytherins the most and his prized Slytherin at that. Several students decided to try their luck and tried to transfigure gold, as it seems the laws that governed reality were taking a break.

Malfoy opened his mouth to object but Snape stopped him before he could. "If you wish to discuss your punishment you can do so later, I have other matters to attend to." he turned and left the courtyard with his cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

Like clockwork an hour later Draco stormed into Severus's office in a huff. "I can't believe you did that! I was right to try and teach that filthy half blood his place!"

Snape stopped any further comment from his godson with a glare. "Oh really Draco? When did you become a sorcerer?" Draco flushed and objected.

"That's why I brought others to help. We could have beaten them together!" Draco said and Snape resisted rolling his eyes.

"Are you really so stupid boy!" he yelled glaring at the young Malfoy heir. Normally Draco would have made an objection at this point saying his father would hear about this but he knew in this case his father would take his godfather's side. He trusted Snape's judgement and more than once when Draco thought he could get his father involved to win, his father had scolded and punished him. Saying the Malfoy family did not remain on top by simply whining every time they didn't get their way. "They are sorcerers." he stated plainly. "There is a reason the ministry avoids dealing with them."

"They have to register with the ministry." Draco said and Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, Merlin's beard he knew both Lucius and Narcissa spoiled the boy but this was too much. The boy was clearly in the mind that influence that his heritage couldn't get, could be bought and that the ministry was still very powerful if easily influenced.

"Oh? Tell me how many sorcerers do you think the ministry has on hand to deal with rogue sorcerers?" Malfoy went quiet thinking. "Let me tell you none." Snape said before the boy could respond. "Any so called laws to limit sorcerers are a falsism to appease the public. The truth is that the only sorcerer who is currently allied with the ministry is Dumbledore and for all his skill and power. He is considered to be one of the weakest ones in the world."

"I-impossible!" Draco exclaimed, his father for all his contempt for Dumbledore told him the old man was not to underestimated as he was one of the only Wizards in the world that Voldemort was cautious about facing in open combat.

"Do you remember what Potter said about Voldemort in his interview with that reporter." he spat the word reporter like it was a curse. "That was not an exaggeration the dark lord is far more powerful than either you or I but amongst sorcerers he is a child. Doctor Doom ruler of Latveria broke the statute of secrecy back before the dark lord even fell, do you know why nothing was done? Because nothing could be done. It would have taken another sorcerer of equal power to defeat him. That is why the ICU was not focus on Britain they were too busy dealing with Doom or at least making a treaty with him to stop any further breaking of the statute." Snape glared down at the boy who shrunk under his professor's gaze. "Do you understand? He could kill you and there is nothing the ministry or your father could do about it." Draco paled it was clear his father had never told him the dangers of a sorcerer. Most likely just describing them as very powerful wizards. He would have to remember to warn Lucius about understating the dangers of such things.

* * *

While Snape laid into his godson Harry was coming to an important realization, the wizarding world had no means of instantaneous communication, the closest they had was the floo network and for the very rich magical mirrors but even those could only connect to maybe three people at most. Not very efficient in the slightest. "Harry what are you planning?" Wanda asked recognizing the look, the last time he had it he successfully managed to convince the midtown school board to pass several rules that alone seemed minor and insignificant but together with the new reveal of mutants made it impossible to do what many other schools were doing and show heavy handed discrimination against mutants. He always had a plan.

"Nothing I just thought with my new means of allow phones to work consistently around magic that some muggleborns might be willing to some. I'm sure plenty of them would love to be able to call their parents and talk to them." she looked at him suspiciously now she knew he was planning something that was his 'obvious explanation' face.

She gave him a look and he smiled. "Okay I was reading through some old daily prophets and noticed several inconsistency. It turns the Ministry has the ability to alter content to insure the 'safety' of the public when it comes to newspapers." Wanda blink how on earth were they able to pass that law.

"So you plan on having phones distributed so that if this does happen the truth will spread faster than their lies?" trust Harry plan for a possibility that wasn't even close to happening.

"Yeah." he nodded cheerfully with a mischievous smirk before pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "Tony do you have bunch of old outdated phones I could buy?" there was a response from the other end. "I am going to cause let's say a bit of an hickup in the magical system by introducing modern technology." he paused. "Yes it will most likely cause chaos for the government… really thanks." Wanda sighed great now he got Tony in on this, dear god they might cause a revolution by the end of the week.


	25. The First Task

Harry rolled his eyes as Ludo announced that they would be facing dragons and the two champions of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons didn't even try to act surprised. It was obvious that their heads of school told them about the dragons, just as it was obvious they didn't take the oath of neutrality to avoid favoring their own students. Well too bad for them he had a plan to deal with that, Madame Maxime may have been capable of giving at least a semi fair judging but Karkaroff was too blatant in his favoritism.

"Why do neither of you look surprised?" Cedric asked looking at the two of them suspiciously.

The two of them coughed and Fleur quickly came up with an excuse. "We 'ave read several books on ze subject many said zat ve would be 'acing a dangerous beast." Ludo nodded accepting that answer.

As the others grabbed their dragon's from the bag Harry merely raised an eyebrow when he saw he received the Hungarian Horntail as his dragon, one of the deadliest breeds in the world.

Viktor Krum was up first exiting the tent with only the slight shaking of his hands to show his nervousness he went to face the dragon. The fight went pretty well from what he heard, he could have used magic to peak so to speak but didn't wish to be accused of cheating. He frowned when heard about the eggs being smashed but knew Dumbledore would have been foolish enough to use real dragon eggs, perhaps enlarged eggs or sterile dragon eggs but live not a chance far too valuable.

As a matter of fact Dumbledore had actually sent Fudge a look when the eggs were smash and saw that the man had paled slightly realizing how much that would have cost him if he had gone through with using real dragon eggs. Not to mention the horrible publicity, Chinese Firebolts were nearly extinct he contributing to their extinction would not have helped him.

Fleur Delacour had done much better managing to enchant the dragon to sleep, Dumbledore frowned when he saw Karkaroff's blatant favoritism realizing that the man had in fact not taken the oath of neutrality.

Cedric Diggory had also done well though not as well as the other two, he transfigured several dozen animals of various sizes to distract the dragon while another small mole of some kind dug a tunnel under the nest grabbing the golden egg.

* * *

Finally it was Harry Potter's turn the Emerald Sorcerer himself. The one everyone had truly been waiting for even his competition, to watch a sorcerer in action was rare.

Harry walked out and ignored the dim of the crowd, he was focus solely on the battle ahead even with his full power dragons were deadly. Limited as he was they could kill him. The dragon wasted no time in unleashing a wave of powerful fire. Harry summoned a shield to block the fire. The fire splashed against his shield as Ludo made commentary in the background.

"Oh taking dragon fire head on it seems Mr. Potter has no shortage of courage. Let's see if it help him make it past the dragon."

Harry ignored the man and summoned a deck of cards from his trunk.

"It seems he has summoned a small deck of cards, does he plan on playing some exploding snap?" Ludo asked getting a few chuckles and missing the glare Wanda shot at him. She was worried about him and the commentary didn't help, but she grudging admitted that she was curious about what he was planning as well. He refused to tell her giving a smirk and saying he had a plan. If she was down there she could have summoned the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to bind the dragon, but Harry couldn't do that, he had never been able to summon the bands because as they now knew he was a being of order and Cyttorak was a lord of chaos.

Using his finger Harry quickly drew the several symbols onto ten of the cards before tossing them into the air in a seemingly haphazard manner, only for the cards to freeze mid-air and twist so they made a circle around the dragon. The dragon ignored the cards deeming them unimportant and reared back before letting loose a fury of fire that impacted a previously unseen barrier. The dragon began to smash into the barrier with it's body trying to break free of it's new prison. Cracks formed in the air and the barrier shatter and a card burned until there was nothing but ashes left. But the barrier somehow remained standing.

"What just happened?" Ludo asked turning to his fellow judges.

"Hmmm." Dumbledore hummed in thought. "It seems like Mr. Potter made a ten seal barrier only without binding it together with an eleventh seal making ten powerful individual barriers that are still connected."

"Is that difficult?" Ludo asked voicing a question on the mind of a great deal of the crowd.

"Very so." Madam Maxime said. "Eet would tak a low lével runic mastair to prefairm such a feat."

Harry wasn't done yet he summoned another two deck of cards and began to several symbols into each individual card all while dropping some at random points while tossing others into the air where they stayed.

"It's seem's like whatever Mr. Potter is doing he better do it fast the dragon is nearly free." Ludo said as the dragon broke through the eighth barrier. Harry saw that and summoned another handful of cards before throwing them into the air where they began to move at a steady pace in circles shooting off small but noticeable spells at the dragon on a loop the dragon roared and fired a stream of fire at the spinning cards only for the fire to impact the last barrier instead.

Harry finished the runic set on his second set of cards. The dragon roared and cracked the last barrier. Harry ducked behind a rock as he finished the last few cards he had left. The barrier shattered and the dragon roasted two of the cards attacking it. It's tail moved with impossible precision destroying the last card.

The dragon unleashed a fury of fire at the rock Harry was hiding behind forcing him to move into the open to avoid the fire. The dragon reared back to unleash another wave of fire and Harry summoned a barrier of water to protect him as he finished his last two cards.

The fire impacted the barrier causing a rush of steam to cover the arena and block out the area from view. Wanda placed a hand on over her mouth in worry she knew he wasn't dead but was hurt?

" **Chains that bind the heavens to the earth! Enkidu!"** Harry called through the steam and gasping rang out as slowly the wall of steam retreated and a interconnecting web of golden chains was revealed to be binding the dragon completely. Wrapping around every limb several times over including it's mouth which was sealed shut. Harry without worry slowly walked forward and grabbed the egg from under the nesting mother dragon without any hurry and made his way back to the judges.

Being uninjured he managed to receive his score right away. Madame Maxime gave him a ten as did Dumbledore, a young boy who seemed to standing in for crouch and Ludo. Dr. Strange gave him a nine but the problem came was when Karkaroff gave him a seven causing the crowd to erupt in booing calling him various insults.

"I demand proof of oaths!" Harry called making Karkaroff and Maxime freeze.

However Ludo looked confused. "Proof of oaths?" he asked looking at the two judges who seemed nervous.

"I know this Mr. Bagman." the boy standing in for Crouch said with slight pomp. "In the thirtieth tournament it was reveal none of the judges had taken the oaths of neutrality to insure that they didn't sabotage candidates from other schools and all three ended causing other champion's death. After that a proof of neutrality was allowed to be called by a champion if they thought the judges were being unfair."

Twenty minutes later the goblet had been brought out and everyone was eagerly waiting to see the results. "I Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do reaffirm my oath of neutrality." the fire of the goblet sprang to life and wrapped around Dumbledore for a moment before pulling back leaving the professor unburnt. No one was really surprised that had taken the oath Dumbledore was the image of fair play.

Next was Ludo Bagman. "I Ludo Bagman do reaffirm my oath of neutrality." he flinched as soon as he said that and the fire of goblet turn red enveloped his arm. Ludo cried out in agony as the fire consumed his arm, when it pulled back his arm was still there but horribly burned though instead of looking fresh it looked like it had happened years ago.

Madame Maxime was up next and if Harry was honest he didn't know for sure whether or not she took the oath, Karkaroff obviously didn't but she was fair so he didn't know for sure. "Ai ulympe Maxime do reaffirm mon oath of neutralitay." the fire like with Dumbledore merely wrapped around the extremely tall woman before retreating leaving her unharmed. She seemed relieved that she wasn't hurt, she must have done something that tested the oath and worried that may have qualified as breaking it.

Karkaroff was next and he seemed the most nervous of all. "I Igor Karkaroff do reaffirm my oath of neutrality." no one was really surprised when the fire flared red and burned his arm Karkaroff showed remarkable strength as he refused to cry out as the fire burned him.

Next up was Crouch's sit in. "I-I Percy Weasley do reaffirm my oath of neutrality." the fire didn't change color but Percy still flinched when the fire wrapped around him. He sighed in relief when the fire retreated leaving him unscathed.

Lastly was Stephen Strange Sorcerer Supreme. "I Stephen Strange do reaffirm my oath of neutrality." like Dumbledore Strange didn't flinch as the fire wrapped around him. The fire pulled away leaving him unmarked.

Percy turned to Dumbledore. "What happens now?" he asked looking at the two injured judges.

"The fire burned them forcing the oath upon them now they have taken the oath in a very painful manner, so they will be able to continue judging." several people didn't look happy at that clearly believing that they shouldn't be allowed to be a judge anymore.

The judges who hadn't taken the oath were forced to give new scores to all champions. Krum received a five from both Karkaroff and Ludo, Karkaroff giving him half the score he previously did while Ludo gave him the same as last time.

Fleur once again received the same from Ludo but received a seven instead of the five given to her by Karkaroff before.

Cedric's score remained unchanged and Harry's score went up by three points putting him leagues above everyone else's score not really surprising anyone, he was a sorcerer competing among children regardless of the fact that he himself was younger than all of them.

"Harry Potter would you be alright with having another interview?" Rita Skeeter asked clearly hoping he would say yes.

"Of course." he said smiling at Rita with a charming grin.

"So my first question has to be how did you know some of them didn't take the oath?" she asked leaning forward eagerly.

Harry gave a smile and gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle. "Well it may be a bit arrogant but it was because of my score. I knew that I should have gotten better than a seven especially considering the fact that I was completely uninjured and that Victor Krum received a perfect score even though he was injured and smashed several of the fake eggs." by throwing in slight arrogance she would feel less likely to make up something.

"Of course, after all you are a sorcerer and I have to ask were those bands of Cyttorak I have heard about, I thought they were crimson?"

"No I can't use the bands of Cyttorak it goes against my alignment, I used an chains of Enkidu."

"I haven't heard about such a runic array before." Rita said making Harry laugh.

"I would hope not I had been working on this array for almost six months now I finished shortly before the task."

"How difficult would it be to make such an array I admit I didn't take Runes took divination as an easy class." she admitted but Harry didn't answer instead Stephen Strange did.

"Very difficult it marks him as rare runic prodigy that array right there would be enough to gain him a mastery of runes in any country."

"Oh then may I ask why you gave him a nine instead of a ten?" Rita asked clearly hoping to stir up some trouble between the sorcerer supreme and his apprentice.

"He took too long to make the runes, he could easily have done it in half the time I have seen him make runic array of similar quality in half the time." Dr. Strange looked at Harry. "I judged him harsher than I did the other contestants because I knew he was more skilled and could do far better than them." the interview went of for several more minutes before Rita left with a glimmer in her eye, two of the judges cheating and not taking the oath of neutrality she was going to have a field day with this.

* * *

 **Done**


	26. Identity

"So this is how you managed to make the phones work?" Wanda asked looking at the runic array.

"It's actually really simple when you think about it." Peter said as he helped set up the circles. "As Harry has told me gold is far more conductive to magic than it is to electricity it's why it shorts out electronics. The two energies collide and cause an explosion but if we replace the gold with a much less magically conductive metal than it's a lot less likely to happen in less you start hurling spells at the phone."

"And the runic arrays in the phones?" she asked seeing Harry tap boxes of phones making a series of runes appear on the phones before they faded out.

"Mostly for show they do help by absorbing some of the excess magic and turning it various basic protection spells but really they're only there for show."

"So if anyone tries to find out how you did it, they look for the obvious but the real secret is in the small changes to layout." Wanda saw the last circle Harry was drawing off to the side and looked at it confused. "What's with the transportation circle?"

"Turning gold into another metal generates a lot more metal that what should be in the phone this transports any excess metal out of it before it can damage the phone."

"What's the ratio on the new metal."

"1 to 20." Harry answered making her raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"What kind of metal are you using? Most of them are only 1 to 12 at most."

Now it was Peter's turn to be confused. "What?"

"Gold can be made without a philosopher's stone despite popular myth but the mass ratio is far out balance. If you were to turn say a square of common stone 10x10 into gold you would be lucky if you got one inch and that is if the runic array was made by a master of alchemy which it most likely wasn't." Wanda said before Harry took over the explanation.

"The philosopher's stone on the other hand has a one hundred percent ratio no mass lost every time it is transmuted. Gold is far more valuable in the magical world than in the non magical because gold can be used ampliphy magic but the gold is used up in the process it's why Nicholas Flamel has gotten a medal of great achieve from literally every magical government in the world and that is including Latveria." Harry said making Peter cough in surprise Dr. Doom had quite the ego for him to acknowledge someone to have achieved an amazing feat of magic he almost expected the guy to have invented the internet or something of equally great magnitude.

"What about inflation the more of a product there is the less valuable it is?"

"No the magical world is in an almost constant state of scarcity when it comes to gold, this done deliberately to prevent someone from easily amassing too much and controlling the market."

"And even than it is used up amazingly fast." Wanda added.

"Exactly, the runes class in Hogwarts alone uses almost a ton of gold a year and they actually use very little gold in comparison to other runic institutions many magical companies uses up a hundred tons a year. Honestly if it wasn't for the philosopher's stone magical ability the magical worlds economy would have collapsed centuries ago."

"Yeah I heard the stone he gave ICW is so well protected that they have team of five sorcerers guarding it at all times to never be removed from their post...ever."

Peter whistled. "Wow! Remind me to never test those defenses."

"If you did you would be dead."

"So wait if the Philosopher's Stone can do all that doesn't that mean in theory you could create an infinite amount of matter?" Peter said thinking of the implications.

"Yes in fact it is used for water and other such necessities it's why no one notices a couple thousand tons of water mysteriously vanishing from the ocean. They just turn the gold into what they need or in the cases of food, transmute a massive amount of it and using gold to amplify the process."

"But than couldn't you solve major problems around the world with ease making a fortune while doing so?" Peter asked he wasn't naive as he once was he could easily some bigwigs in charge of a company refusing to do because it would cost them money but they would make a fortune in doing so.

"Well they do to some extent I know my own family has a small water company that sells a fair amount of water into the non magical world as well as food and they aren't the only family to do so. But the problem is that any more than they already do will blow the status of secrecy out of the water and bring the full rather of ICU down on whatever country did so to cover it up."

"But people already know about magic." Peter said it was not a secret anymore Doctor Strange, Wanda, Harry, Thor and several others made keeping magic a secret impossible.

"But they don't know about the magical communities as far as the world is concerned there a few scattered sorcerers around the world numbering in a few hundred at the most rather than a few million." Wanda told him, it had been a very real fear for a long time once Doctor Strange and Doom began to fling magic around in the open that the status had been blown away. But strange had covered for them by saying there were very sorcerers in the world and Doom stated the number of people could claim to abilities like his were far and few between, of course Doom meant that the number of magicals worthy of his respect were far and few but people took it as a confirmation that there were only a few sorcerers in the world.

"How would they cover that up though someone saying magical communities exist that wouldn't be easy to cover up?"

"Cultist of demonic beings and claiming they came form another world even if they didn't." Harry answered. "They say the 'cultists' that could sometimes number in the hundreds got there powers from some other worldly being while the those who claimed there was a magical world actually came from another dimension."

"Wow." Peter muttered this was much better thought out system than the one they had had for mutants, random gas explosions and claims of hallucination could not have lasted forever even if the lid on mutants being real hadn't already gotten blow off.

"Might want to back up." Harry warned as he set his hand onto the circle both Wanda and Peter took a step back. The runic array flared to life in emerald glow to light up the room. When the glow died down nothing seemed to change in the phones but off to the side a massive amount of metal had appeared.

"What are you doing with the extra metal?" Wanda asked noting the quiet frankly ridiculous amount of metal left over.

"Giving it to Tony it was part of the deal I get the phones without charge he gets the metal we generate from this." Harry answered as he looked down at his wrist and frowned. That took about ten percent of his monthly charge, he was getting better given that a month ago this level of alchemy would have used up the entire thing, but it didn't change the annoyance.

"Yeah so if that it I going to go home." Peter said as he began to leave.

"Quick question." Harry said making him pause.

"Yeah?" Peter answered.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked confused. "I came to help out with-"

"The calculations something you did not need us to come here for like you asked, given you could have just texted me the equations." Harry pointed out making Peter sigh.

"Nothing get's past you does it." he laughed humorlessly.

"So what's the problem?" Wanda asked.

"I figured out the green goblin's identity." he told them making them frown in confusion.

"Isn't that a good thing it makes it easier to take him down." Harry said before realizing something. "Unless he is someone we know?"

"Yeah." Peter said shortly grimacing.

"Who is it?" Wanda asked and Peter didn't answer. "Peter if you want our advice and help you have to tell us." Wanda told him making Peter sigh.

"I know-it's just." he took a deep breath. "I feel like I am betraying them." he told them.

"Peter." Wanda said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Norman." he muttered after a moment.

"Osborn?" Harry said his eyebrows raising in surprise. "He is the green goblin but how and why?"

"I don't know maybe a lab accident?" Peter said before letting out a mirthless chuckle. "God knows we don't have a shortage of those."

"But it doesn't make sense He is an OCD control freak and the goblin is like-"

"Every repressed desire he has ever had rolled into one." Peter finished.

Harry nodded conceding that point. "Is he aware that he is the green goblin or does he fall unconscious and then the green goblin emerges?" Harry asked and Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know and that's the problem is he doing this on purpose or is it an accident and he doesn't even know it's happening?" Peter told them. "I only figured it out by notice a cut he got 'at the lab' was the exact same one I gave the goblin the day before."

"Peter there is no easy answer to this, the father of your best friend is your arch nemesis it's like something out of a bad comic book." Wanda said she herself didn't know how to react. "But if are asking for advice on how to deal with someone's evil father I'm not the best person to ask example A) the sentinel incident." She said reminding them of what happened with her father.

"First of all I would make an amazing comic book character second I don't think trying atomize him with my powers will work here." Peter said with mock insulted look before he finished with a sigh.

"Have you told Osborn yet?" The emerald sorcerer asked.

Peter shook his head. "I was hoping you would know what to do." He said.

"We can't tell you what to do Peter but if you want my advice tell him now rather have him find out later when you take him down and it is shown to the world who he is."

"You're right." Peter sighed. "I'll tell him soon."

"You should probably gather a bit more evidence first. You and I both know how stubborn people can be when it comes to family he will most likely want undeniable evidence that he is the green goblin before he accepts it." Wanda said with a small chuckle at the jab at herself. "People can be stubborn about family."

"Yeah I'll do that, take sometime to make sure it is Harry's dad who knows maybe if I'm lucky he isn't the green goblin and really did get that cut at the lab." He said with no conviction, in his life he wouldn't be that lucky. Never had been before and it wasn't likely he would be that lucky now.

Peter got up and walked to the door. "Thanks guys I guess I just needed to talk about this."

"See you Peter." Harry waved as he and Wanda got ready to teleport back to Hogwarts. "Just remember don't take to long or else something might happen that you can't take back." He warned before the two of them vanished in a swirl of smoke.

* * *

 **I have finally hit 200 reviews on this *story squeal* as a reward you guys get one cyber cookie but I should tell they are raisin, so you know kind of sucks but hey free cookie don't bitch.**

 **Steve focus congratulations on being the two hundredth review**

 **Midnight angels looks like you just too slow you are only 201**

 **And guest about magical exhaustion I know she never mentions it but you know who does marvel. so bite me.**


	27. Passing Times

**A bit ranty here but I hate massive crossovers or at least stories that are massive crossovers from the start. Like all those rise of the guardians, tangled, frozen, how to train your dragon crossover. Trying to crossover twelve different series at the same time is impossible. Some writers do it well by slowly incorporating the different series and keeping the focus on two while letting the rest exist in the background but not be a central part of the main story in a marvel, dc manner a yes they exist but they are not all the focus of this story so right now pretend they don't kind of way. Like wizard of the kaleidoscope where it is a main crossover with Harry Potter and Naruto but also has elements of fate stay night and the dresden files plus maybe a few others. But others try and cram all of them in together and just make a jumbled mess. or perhaps one that is very good and more related to this topic is child of the storm, a great story that I am about half way through I recommend checking it out. a bit rough in the beginning but gets really good as time goes on.**

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as the announcement for the Yule Ball spread throughout the school, it was amusing to say the least to watch young students have meltdowns over something as mundane as a ball. Though he did frown at some of the rude ways people both asked to go to the ball and rejected others. He chuckled when he saw one of the Weasley twins pantomime going to the dance to ask a girl out as the students all silently sat eating. His eyes found Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger and as always a surge of guilt welled up within him.

He felt relieved when Severus sat down next him with a perturbed look on his face. "Problem Severus?"

"It is miss Maximoff." He said.

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked. "I know she and mister Potter have been sitting in on your classes." whether or not he meant to, though Dumbledore was leaning towards he did, Harry had flattered Snape into allowing them into his class claiming that a potions master of Snape's level was rare and the chance to learn from him should be taken.

"No problem just surprised." He said pensive.

"Miss Maximoff as terrible at potions as she claims to be at cooking?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling. The girl had been hesitant to join potions claiming she was a disaster in the kitchen she didn't want to know how much damage she could do with recipes that regularly exploded. But Harry had talked to her into it.

"Far far better actually." He answered. "The girl has a knack for potions I haven't seen before, I nearly had a heart attack when the girl made a mistake with the potion and began to throw in random ingredients to try and fix. But hers turned out to be the best by far." the girl was like a reverse Neville Longbottom didn't follow directions at all yet somehow managed to make a perfect potion, unlike the actual Longbottom who followed them near perfectly and still managed to make his potions explode. Honestly he had seen many students make far worse mistakes and not even get half the explosive reaction that he could.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I see, how is Mr. Potter at potions?" He asked curiously.

Snape considered it for a moment. "He is adequate." He admitted. "but he does not have that same knack for potions that Miss Maximoff has. He is very much like Miss Granger a very skilled potions maker but lacks the instincts to truly be a master, to set on following the instructions if something does go wrong he follows the textbook example of what to do not figuring out for himself what to do." Something that works great for cooking not so much for potions. It was one of the reasons someone comparing potions to cooking annoyed him, true for the first few years of learning it very much was but once one entered the world of more advanced and unstable potions, anyone could tell you that you had to adapt and change the recipe to suit the situation. It was why he only accepted O's into last two years of potions, the potions they made in for the OWL exams were the easiest of what they would make in sixth and seventh year if they could not handle those they should not be potion makers.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore smiled Snape heard a strange buzzing sensation and looked around confused. It had sounded a bit like a muggle telephone and yes he did know what those were his home was in the muggle world and he had a phone that he kept in a completely empty portion of the house that was made to repel magic making it hold no more than an average street, he tended to leave it off and never use it for long or else they tended to explode.

Dumbledore himself seemed confused for a moment before he seemed to remember something and pulled a muggle flip phone out of his pocket. "Headmaster is a cell phone?" Severus asked confounded, technology did not work around magic.

"Ah yes Mr Potter gave it to me he wished to test how it would last in one of the most magical environments in the world while in a sorcerer's possession."

"He managed to get muggle technology working around magic?" He questioned, confused. "How?"

"Runes, he is a master runecrafter as we know from the first task." He knew the truth it had been explained to him but he had seen their point about someone trying to copy and/or steal his rune work to control what would no doubt be a massively popular venture even if only among the muggleborns a cell phone was something many of them desperately missed. If someone did manage to come up with a runic array that worked great they deserved every knut they earned but if they just copied his own to make a quick buck then they deserved nothing.

"I see, I did not know he was so advanced." He wouldn't have been the first rune master to try and make muggle technology work around magic but it did seem he was the first to succeed.

"Yes, he had been working on it for a year or two now." Dumbledore turned to the other teachers at the table. "What about you Filius? I believe they sat in on your class last week."

"It went well but was an incredibly humbling experience." The diminutive professor admitted. "With total ease they performed spells that even I have trouble with, maybe with not as much finesse but they are young I am sure in a few years they will have surpassed me in every way." He only wished he could have actually taught them; what an experience that would have been, he had no doubt that would have been his crowning achievement training two sorcerers.

"They do seemed to break several conventions on magic that I have long held true." McGonagall agreed with a sigh. "Mr. Potter has performed transfiguration on such a fundamental level that I have been unable to undo it." Eyebrows went up for everyone, unable to undo a transfiguration? McGonagall? That was one of the few branches of magic where she could claim to be one of the greatest in the world she was good in general but she thrived in transfiguration coming close to even Dumbledore in skill. "If I didn't know any better I would say he was permanently changing it."

"And Miss Maximoff?"

The deputy headmistress who had dealt with the marauders and The Weasley twins rubbed her brow. "Do not get me started on that girl, she may be a sweet girl but she is an absolute demon when it comes to transfiguration she refuses to allow logic to work in the slightest way. She doesn't even use spells! At least not for transfiguration, she just turns one thing into another; no visualization just things of a vague idea of what she wants and it comes out perfectly." She was ready to tear her hair out trying to figure out how the girl did it. She just seemed completely random in how her magic worked. Sometimes she caused just the most basic version of what was requested other times she would elaborate designs using only half the magic there was no reason to it! No patterns! Nothing!

* * *

Wanda yawned as she laid down after a long week, both she and Harry had been jumping between Hogwarts and the institute all week. Xavier was slowly cutting back on own appearances allowing Jean, Hank, Ororo and a few of the other students deal with the public more. He wanted to be clear that they all had a choice and believed in his dream as well, that no matter how you looked or where you came from you would be accepted at the institute. That is what in many was made the x-men a perfect face for mutants, through luck and circumstance they managed to gain a large diverse team from all around the world and different cultures.

There was Kurt AKA Nightcrawler, whom anyone at school would tell you that he was far more religious than normal as well as being German. Kitty and Spyke gave a more regular kid feel that not every member was a foreigner or inhuman looking outcast but rather just every day teens worried about normal stuff like grades and dating, something that Jean being a top of her class honor roll near perfect scores on all her tests was lacking. Jean was as Rogue once put it Miss Perfect, best member of the school soccer team as well as top of her class and several other things made people skeptical refusing to believe anyone could be that perfect. With Jean it was easy to believe she used her powers to get ahead in life, telepath and telekinetic both very subtle powers. After all any of the students could tell you everyone had liked Jean and got along with her except for a few people and the one thing they all had in common was that they knew about her powers. Plus all those impossible shots she always made during soccer she used her powers to slightly nudge the ball in the right direction, it was easier for people to believe that she was using her powers for her own benefit and that's why she is so much better then them rather than admit she just worked harder.

she and Harry were similarly seen like that they were avengers of course they were on the side of good but what about the rest of their kind, where they exceptions to the rule or did they set the standard. they were too idolized by most people for said people to equate someone they didn't know to them.

* * *

"Long day?" Harry asked and she felt him sit down on the bed next to her.

"Long week." She moaned. "It's Christmas break let us enjoy it." She whined.

Harry chuckled but nodded in agreement. "You can say that again."

"It's Christmas break let us enjoy it." She repeated with a tired grin.

Harry rolled his eyes amused. "Oh ha ha." He said giving a mock laugh before poking her inside.

Wanda slapped his hand. "Stop it." She groaned but Harry just poked her again.

"Or else what?" He asked with a grin.

Wanda opened an eye and shot him a glare. "Or else this." quickly she reached up and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down next to her before resting on top of him.

Harry tried to pry her grip off him but it was futile her grip was stronger than steel. "Wanda let me go." He asked amused but wanda merely snuggled in closer.

"Never." She told him. "I warned you and now this is the price." She yawned.

"Can you at least let me get comfortable?" He asked trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Nope." She said popping the P before going silent. After a moment Harry noticed her breathing had evened out and she had relaxed her grip slightly.

"Wanda?" He asked not believing his girlfriend had managed to fall asleep so quickly. "Wanda?" he asked in a slightly louder voice realizing she really was asleep he tried to pry himself out of her grip but that had the unfortunate side effect of making her tighten her grip and move in closer.

Harry sighed and shifted so they'd both be a bit more comfortable before closing his eyes and going to sleep himself.

* * *

 **Reviews Zeps9001: extended universe? This isn't star wars just because it happened later on in comics than was is considered to be the classics doesn't mean it is part of some extended universe. It is canon and has been for a while.**

 **To other reviewers thank you please review again and to elemental master16 I sent you a PM about your question.**

 **Once i hit one hundred thousand words I am releasing a one shot I am currently torn between my MCU version of this story and chaos of a phoenix which is based on the original idea I had for this story where Harry held the power of the Phoenix though to be clear Jean still holds the Phoenix he just has a fragment of it's power.**

 **lastly yes Hermione will have a roll to play not a major one but a role nonetheless as will neville.**


	28. The Yule Ball

Wanda gave herself a once over look in the mirror before nodding, unlike most of the girls at this school she was no stranger to school dances. Something she found very ironic originally she had been the odd one out at school because she had never been to a dance, now she was the odd one out because she was the only who has been to one. From what she had heard formal balls in the wizarding world were exactly what you would expect of a victorian era ball with some modern technology everyone in nice dresses overly formal clothing with several political figures there to make an appearance, make allies and generally look good for the people or in this case the press.

Her dress was a beautiful work of art done by Janet, the Avenger had ignored any and all objections by Wanda about the dress and how it wasn't necessary for her to design one. She was bad enough for normal school dances, as Hank had often reminded her that a supposedly normally if very smart high school student wouldn't be able to afford a customized outfit by an avenger and that furthermore why would the avenger have made her a dress in the first place. So she reluctantly agreed to merely help choose the dress but now she had no such restriction and had steamrolled any attempt by either Harry or Wanda to object though the entire time she was designing Harry's dress robes she had been muttering about 'a stupid backwards society with an outdated fashion sense.' which to her was one of the greatest evils you could commit just short of allowing Hank to dictate what was considered fashion, he had designed his own suit and she stood by her opinion that it was a crime against nature and fashion.

Wanda strode down the stairs to the great hall drawing more than a few looks as she did. She wouldn't deny it helped her self confidence about her appearance to see several people struck speechless by her appearance. She had always been told she was pretty but when standing next the Black Widow, Ms Marvel or even Wasp she felt lacking. She understood of course that these were full grown women in their prime, though for Black Widow it seemed like that prime would never end. But it still felt nice for her ego.

"Hello Wanda." Harry greeted in his dress robes, she could help but notice that because he was always dressed so nice and formally even with the different style it didn't look quite as fancy as it should have, looking so much like his every day appearance. "Your beauty is even greater tonight than usual." he said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it making Wanda chuckle.

"Cool it casanova, we are already dating you don't need to butter me up." she said poking him in the side as she took his arm. "Besides I have seen and heard every line you have." she pointed out making Harry put a hand to chest in mock insult.

"Are you saying I have become uninteresting to you."

"Dull as could be darling." she teased patting him on the cheek.

"Guess that means I just have to try harder." he returned as they went towards the side where the champions were waiting to start off the dance.

"Viktor." Harry nodded to bulgarian seeker he had been surprised by the intelligence the young man held while he didn't expect him to be a fool given that he was chosen to participate in the tournament. But he was surprisingly knowledgeable about some of the more obscure branches of magic as well. "I don't believe I have met your beautiful date." he said turning his charming smile to the girl, he believe she was in Gryffindor their resident book worm if he remembered correctly.

Wanda slapped his arm. "Control yourself." she scolded only to receive a grin in turn, rolling her eyes fondly she turned to the girl the held out her hand. "Wanda Maximoff nice to meet you."

"Hermione Granger." she introduced taking the offered hand and giving a shake a light blush dusting her cheeks.

A few moments later Cedric Diggory and his date arrived, she was a girl of Asian decent though from where was unclear, their appearance was slightly disheveled.

"Hey not late are we?" He asked noticing the other three champions had been here for a while now.

"Not yet." The French witch at the front of the group said. "But ze dance iz aboot to start." She told him.

"Oh good it would be really bad if we were late." He said shooting a glance at his date who merely smirked.

"Hey this is the first time we have had a dance at hogwarts it took me awhile to get ready." She turned to the other girls there. "You all get it right took me forever to get my hair right."

Hermione nodded. "I had to use a quarter bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion." she admitted, making Wanda's jaw drop.

"Oh my God." Wanda muttered her jaw dropping and Hermione flushed. "I finally found someone whose hair is worse than Harry's."

"His hair isn't bad." Cedric said it never seemed messy, in fact it was a lot neater than everyone else at the school.

"Oh you haven't seen it without magic." Wanda told them. "Remove the spells on his hair and it's a total birds nest." she said making Harry glare. "What?" she asked with an amused grin. "prove me wrong." she challenged making her boyfriend pout instead.

The group of champions chuckled. Cedric realized he had yet to introduce his date. "Oh right this is Cho Chang my girlfriend." he said to them introducing his date. She smiled and waved at the group.

"Nice to meet you all." she said and a moment later McGonagall entered the room.

"The champions will begin the dance in a few minutes I recommend you straighten up." she advised looking at the slightly disheveled appearance of Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, it wasn't to hard to figure out why they were really late. The two flushed and began to fix their clothing and lucky for Cho who had a bit of smeared make up Fleur was there.

"'Ere' allo' me." she said drawing her wand and flicking it at her fixing her make up.

"You have got to teach me that." Cho requested as she looked in the mirror and noticed her completely fixed make up.

"After zhe dance hmm?" she offered smiling as the doors opened admitting the champions.

The couples slide onto the ballroom floor just as the music began each of them dancing in tune with the music. Fleur was so breathtaking and elegant in appearance that she have been american break dancing and still would have looked regal. Even cedric and Cho seemed to be doing fairly well though they didn't have the finesse that Fleur and her date whose name Harry realized they never got.

The only ones having any trouble were Hermione and Viktor as it seemed Viktor was almost literally holding her up. While she seemed to have trouble with even the most basic dance. Soon the first dance came to a close and the rest of the schools students poured onto the dance floor eager to start dancing themselves. Though as soon as that happened Hermione & Krum moved to sit down.

"Sorry Viktor." she muttered as he helped her into her seat.

"It is vine Hermy-own." Hermione bit her lip in amusement. "Vhat it vas cluser da?" he had been having trouble with her name ever since he asked her out.

"Yes Viktor it was much better." she told him patting his hand.

He grinned. "And don't vorry abet de 'duncing, I hate to dance."

"Is that the reason you asked me? So you could avoid dancing." she asked with a small smile recognizing his attempt to cheer her up.

Soon the formal dance lulled to a stop causing the students to go find seats to eat.

Wanda and Harry took a seat across from Hermione and Viktor smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the dance. "Have fun?" Hermione asked a bit of jealously in her voice as she saw the two superheroes take a seat.

"Yeah normally school dances don't have such long formal dances just a brief one at the end." Wanda said, "So it is nice to be able to actually put those lessons to good use."

"Lessons?" Cho asked as Cedric pulled out her seat for her.

"Yeah you didn't think we just knew how to dance like that naturally did you?" Harry asked causing everyone there to cough awkwardly and look away.

"Oh my God you did." Wanda laughed. "No we were taught by the other avengers I learned from Tony while Harry learned from the Black Widow herself." she smirked at him remembering his embarrassment at learning to dance from her.

"Moving on." Cedric said with a small smirk of amusement. "How did everyone else enjoy the dance?"

"et vas nice." Fleur said, "thankfully my date can dance." she said looking at Cedric who flushed remembering how twice he stepped on his girlfriend's toes.

"I wasn't that bad right?" he asked looking at Cho, who gave him a patronizing pat on the cheek.

"Of course not." she said with an amused grin sprouting on her face. "What about you two I noticed you left the dance floor early, saving energy for later?" Cho asked Viktor and Hermione making them both light up like a christmas tree in embarrassment.

"Cho." Cedric muttered sharply making the girl's eyes light up in realization and an apologetic look come onto her face.

"N-n-no." Hermione stuttered out face still red. "Just tired." she told them, then it hit Harry why she was so tired and why Viktor had to practically carry her to her seat.

"You're hurt." he noted making the girl turn to him in surprise. "The way you walk and sit imply that you're injured." he said making the girl shrink.

"Not that there is anything wrong with being hurt, remember we are on a team with a guy who is only alive because there is a super magnet in his chest." Wanda said quickly shooting Harry a look, who shrugged true he could have been more tactful about pointing it out but it was clearly common knowledge at the school.

"It's fine there was just an accident in first year." she said dismissing the apology.

"You know I think there are some spells that can help with nerve damage." Harry told her making her look up sharply.

"How did you-" she began to ask before stopping.

"Know?" Harry finished for her. "Nerve damage is one of the few things wanded magic can't heal those kinds of spells have to be cast on you by you."

Hermione suddenly sat forward a lot more interested. "Really I haven't heard about this?"

"Well that because it was invented by Tibetan monks, it's all about making your physical body match you spiritual one." he explained. "It does work but it's kind of a hit or miss. You need an incredibly strong mind and great memory to perform it right. I recommend you look up Himalayan healing magic, their branch is the best given they deal with dead nerves all the time." what with all the frost bite.

"Thank you." Hermione said swallowing back tears, she had long given up hope on healing completely.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Cedric cleared his throat. "So Harry what do plan to do when you win I heard you were forgoing the prize money giving it to second place?" he asked making the other two champions turn away from their food and dates to listen, part of the reason they had been so open and amicable with the other champions was knowing they admittedly had little chance of out doing a sorcerer.

"I have to compete and if I compete I am going to win." Harry said making them nod in understanding they all had experiences with things they didn't want to do but still put their full effort into it because they still wanted to win before continuing. "But considering I didn't willing enter it is only fair that I forgo the prize."

Suddenly the slow dancing music which had played quietly in the background while they ate began to change. "Oh look the weird sisters are up!" Cho exclaimed excitedly grabbing Cedric's hand and rushing to the dance floor.

"Well that's our cue to leave." Wanda said getting up glancing at the clock it was about ten o'clock.

"Leaving so soon?" Dumbledore asked as he passed by to head to the dance floor, much to the anticipation of many of the students who both really wanted to see how the headmaster would dance but also didn't at the same time.

"We have another engagement." Harry said. "One that should be a lot more rowdy."

"Oh more rowdy than that?" Dumbledore asked gesturing to the lot mass of students dancing and cheering.

They exchanged a look and smirked. "Party on Asgard." Harry and Wanda said at the same time.

* * *

 **Done sorry this took forever to get out.**


End file.
